Second Victim
by PrismRain13
Summary: Co-written with DarkMaiden95. Set after the first anime. When a young vampire hunter targets the Sakamaki mansion but then gets caught, the brothers soon find another use for her as a second prey. Will Yui and Amaya be able to survive the sadistic brothers? Will they be able to escape their hell as each day the brothers drink more and more of their blood. YuiXSakamaki BrothersXOC
1. Chapter 1: Attacked By A Hunter

**Hi there! Prism here! So, the English dub of Diabolik Lovers More Blood came out just a few days ago and I absolutely loved it. I had this idea floating around for awhile, so I just thought I'd see the response it gets since I'm in a Diabolik Lovers mood at the moment. I own nothing other than the plot and my OC. And with that, I hope you all enjoy!**

 ** _Second Victim_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Attacked By A Hunter_**

Living with six sadistic, constantly thirsty vampire brothers wasn't an easy life for Yui Komori. She still had no idea how long it had really been since she started living with the Sakamaki brothers but every day seemed to be a new nightmare for her. Every day she'd go to night school with them, then they'd nearly drain her of her blood one after another. Sometimes they'd take so much that they'd nearly run her dry.

And, ever since the defeat of Cordelia and Richter it seemed that the brothers were demanding much more of her than before. It seemed that nearly every time she encountered one of the six Sakamaki brothers, they all but forced her blood from her. They would grab her out of nowhere, pin her against walls, throw her on the floor or beds and suck her blood right out of her. They'd torment her nearly every free moment they had and she had fresh bite marks all over her body that were already starting to bruise.

It was nearly time to return to the mansion from night school as the final bell had just rang. All the other students had started to leave the room until only Yui remained.

She was packing up her school bag as she released a deep sigh. She knew what was waiting for her back at the mansion was more of her living nightmare. She wanted to run. She desperately wanted to leave and escape the parasites who dominated her but they'd always drag her back before she got too far. There truly was no escape.

"Hey there, pancake. Running a little late, are you?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind her the moment Yui finished packing up her bag. Yui released a small gasp and spun around, finding none other than Ayato Sakamaki standing before her with that sadistic smirk she came to know so well present on his lips.

"A-Ayato." Yui mumbled. No matter how many times the vampire brothers snuck up on her, it always made her nervous. "I thought you were outside with the others already."

Ayato gave a small chuckle as he pushed her into a nearby window, causing Yui to drop her bag. "Heh. And give you a chance to try and run off from yours truly? I don't think so."

"I-I wasn't going to." Yui said nervously.

"Yeah, sure you weren't. Now shut up and let me drink your blood." Ayato didn't give her a second to respond before he pressed Yui's body into the window. He took one wrist in each and and sank his fangs deep into her neck. Yui squirmed and cringed in discomfort as the red-haired vampire drank her blood. Ayato just couldn't help himself, he wanted her. Her blood always made him go mad. He just wanted to make her his no matter what

"A-Ayato...please. Stop...that hurts." Yui protested in between pained gasps. She already felt so faint, she wasn't sure if she could stay awake much longer. She just wanted it to end, she wanted the pain to stop.

But just then, Ayato heard a faint rustling in the bushes beneath the window. Even with his powerful hearing, it was still almost unnoticeable. Sensing that someone was watching them, Ayato pulled away from Yui's neck and glared out the window. A small ribbon of blood dripped down his chin, so he wiped it off with the back of his hand as he continued to scan the school grounds outside.

Could someone have seen what he'd done? Did someone know what he was? Ayato really didn't like the sound of that. Just by looking at the disturbed bushes beneath them, he could immediately tell someone had been there recently. Wether or not they saw anything was another mystery alltogether.

Deciding not to take any more chances that night, Ayato picked up Yui's bag and shoved it into her arms.

"Come on, pancake." Ayato growled in irritation as he roughly took her wrist in his hand. "Let's go; we kept the others waiting long enough."

Yui remained silent and confused as Ayato led her out of the classroom all the way to where the limo was parked. Ayato never gave up on drinking her blood so quickly before. What was going on with him? Something inside her told her that she'd find out soon.

* * *

"Disgraceful. Utterly and completely disgraceful." Reiji growled in annoyance after Ayato had told them about what he thought he saw through the window. Yui and the six Sakamaki brothers were currently sitting in the luxury limo on their way back to the mansion.

Yui still wasn't sure how long she'd been staying with the Sakamaki brothers, but she had learned quite a bit about them in the time she'd been with them. The eldest brother was Shu. For some reason he seemed to need a lot of sleep and always had music playing in his ears from the MP3 player he always wore around his neck. The next brother was Reiji. Despite being the second oldest, he always appeared to take more responsibility and had a tendency to spend a lot of time in his lab or with a book in his hand.

Next in line were the triplets Ayato, Kanato and Laito. Ayato was very full of himself and often referred to himself as "yours truly" and gave Yui the nickname "pancake" because the first day they met he told her she was as flag as a pancake. Kanato was one Yui was always nervous to be around. He may look sweet and adorable one moment with the teddy bear he always carried around but anything could cause him to snap. Laito often referred to Yui as "little bitch" and made Yui very uncomfortable with his flirtatious and sometimes sexual advances. Lastly was Subaru. He had some definite anger issues and often punched walls when he got too upset.

"I still find it appauling that you'd engage in that sort of behaviour at school. I told you multiple times to take such activities to your private room. But now I learn there's a chance someone saw you two?!" Snarled Reiji as he glared darkly at Ayato and Yui.

"Oh lighten up, Reiji." Laito purred. "So what if someone saw Ayato feeding on little bitch?"

Kanato nodded in agreement as he clutched Teddy tightly against his chest. "Yes, we'll just kill them."

Yui released a nervous gasp. "Kill them? Do you really need to go that far?"

"I don't recall you having any say in this." Shu mumbled lazily. "Now would you all be quiet. You're disturbing my music."

Subaru crossed his arms and groaned. "Oh let's just drop it already. How are we sure someone even saw Ayato?!"

"You calling me a liar, Subaru?!" Snarled Ayato, clenching his fists.

"So what if I am?!" Subaru spat back.

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Kanato. "Can't you see you're upsetting Teddy?!"

Yui got so nervous that a fight would break out but as luck would have it, the limo stopped right in front of the mansion. The driver opened the door and one by one, they all stepped out. Yui released a sigh as she held her school bag close to her chest, knowing just like any other day here in this hellhole that they'd be demanding her blood soon.

Just as she thought, the moment she stepped out of the limo, Laito wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, little bitch. I was thinking I could stop by your room later and we could have a little fun." Laito purred as he twirled a piece of her blonde hair in his fingers. The limo drove away, leaving Yui alone once again in the company of six hungry vampires.

"But, I have homework to do." Yui protested as she tried to move out of Laito's grip but he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Do you really think I care about that?" Laito chuckled.

"Laito. Shut up." Subaru suddenly said.

Laito pouted. "Aww c'mon Subaru. If you want to join in all you have to do is ask. Little bitch belongs to all of us, after all."

"No. Seriously, shut up." He growled as his eyes scanned the mansion grounds. When he listened closely, he could faintly hear the rustling of leaves coming from the forest area. "We're not alone."

Then, just at that moment, an arrow zipped past them, just barely missing Laito's arm. The group was in complete shock. How had someone snuck in the locked gates? Why were they being shot at? Shu turned to a nearby tree where the arrow had been lodged in. He effortlessly pulled the arrow out of the tree and held it in his hand.

"Silver-tipped." Shu said. "Someone knows our secret and they're trying to kill us."

"See?! I told you someone saw me feeding on pancake!" Ayato exclaimed.

Subaru scoffed. "And who's fault is that?" That statement earned him a glare from Ayato just as another arrow shot at them, just missing Kanato and Teddy.

"Well, this person clearly means business." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses. "Fan out and find the shooter. We'll teach them a lesson."

"Fine. Whatever." Subaru growled as he vanished into the woods.

"No one shoots at Teddy!" Snarled Kanato as he followed Subaru.

"Ohh, this will be fun." Laito said as he let go of Yui and followed his brothers into the woods, leaving Reiji, Shu, Ayato and Yui behind at the mansion's entrance. Ayato didn't wait to grab on to Yui's arm and hid her behind him.

"W-what's going on?" Yui asked nervously.

Reiji rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Must be an amateur vampire hunter. A human. I can smell them now; they know we're on to them so they're running."

"Vampire hunter?" Gasped Yui. "Those exist?"

"Why are you so surprised, pancake?" Groaned Ayato. "It doesn't matter. We'll deal with this one just like we've dealt with any other worthless human who's stupid enough to try and fight against us."

But then, a sharp knife sped past Ayato. The group of three vampires and one human turned around to find their assailant. They were dressed in a black hoodie with the hood up, black combat vest, baggy dark jeans, brown lace-up boots that reached halfway up their calves and two silver guns were strapped to their thighs. They were wearing a black gas mask over their face so they couldn't see any identifying features. They were holding a hand full of silver knives was pointing them at Ayato.

"Oh now this just got interesting." Smirked Ayato. "Not many vampire hunters have the guts to try and face us head-on. Usually, you guys just run once you find out we're much more than you humans can handle."

Shu released a lazy yawn as the hunter grabbed another knife and threw it at him, only for Shu to catch it just before it hit him. The hunter released a startled gasp behind their mask just as Reiji moved in front of them and knocked the knives out of their hand. But then, the hunter reached for the guns strapped to their legs and started shooting at the three brothers.

The vampire hunter shot at Ayato next, forcing him to let go of Yui. That gave them the chance they needed to store away one of their guns, grab Yui's arm and run away from Ayato, Shu and Reiji, only to be cornered by Subaru, Kanato and Laito. Now they were surrounded by the six sadistic vampire brothers. Subaru was holding a bow and a handful of silver arrows; the same bow and arrows they had used to shoot at them before.

"Well well, trying to run off with little bitch are you? Trying to save her from us? We can't have that." Laito smirked.

"So you're the one who shot at Teddy. No one shoots at Teddy!" Growled Kanato as he stormed up to the masked vampire hunter, and violently shoved them off their feet, causing them to drop their gun. But, before they could grab their other gun, Ayato bent down, grabbed their arms and roughly pinned them behind their back.

"Heh. Not so tough now are you?" Grinned Ayato.

Subaru growled as he tossed the bow and cluster of arrows to the stone ground and stomped his foot on it, destroying them. "I'm guessing that was yours?" He spat. "Next time don't leave your junk lying around."

"That's enough." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses. "Let's take a look at the face of this so-called vampire hunter."

"Oh, now I'm interested; allow me." Purred Laito. With that, he knelt right in front of the struggling hunter while Yui watched nervously. Laito pulled down her black hood and unbuckled the gas mask from their face, revealing a girl who looked to be only sixteen. She had unkept, straight chocolate brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. That ponytail was casually draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep sky blue and were full of hate as she glared at the vampires who now held her captive.

"Well this is a surprise." Shu said as the girl continued to struggle against Ayato. "A girl. So, the youngest vampire hunter we've ever encountered is also the most brave. Or stupid. Yeah, I'm going with stupid." The human girl glared daggers at him.

Laito smirked as he took her chin in his hand. "So, are you self taught, cutie?"

The girl growled at him. "None of your business." She spat.

"Amaya Senshi, huh?" Reiji said as he picked up a simple black wallet off the ground. It was filled with multiple fake IDs, stolen credit cards, and fake gun lisences. He only found one old school ID that looked to be real. The girl, Amaya turned her head and gasped at the sight of Reiji looking through her wallet.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Amaya yelled, struggling even harder against Ayato. "Stay out of my stuff!"

"That's not your concern. Not after you foolishly tried to kill us." Shu said lazily.

"Quit your struggling already." Snarled Ayato as he tightened his grip on her wrists so hard that Amaya released a hiss of pain. "You're in our hands now."

Laito smirked. "Well, I must admit we've never had such a cute girl vampire hunter before. Makes me a little excited."

"Yes. I wonder what her blood tastes like." Kanato said. "I think she owes us a little taste."

"Especially since we're almost running pancake dry, we could use another little blood bag." Ayato smirked.

Amaya didn't take that news well and started struggling even harder but couldn't break free of Ayato's grip. "Not a chance you monsters! Let go!"

Reiji thought for a moment while Amaya screamed. "Lock her up for now. We'll discuss what to do with her." Amaya kept screaming in protest until Subaru took her away from Ayato and painfully twisted her arm at an awkward angle. Then, one after another the others all entered the mansion until only Yui and Ayato remained.

Yui turned to Ayato as they made their way up the mansion. "What's going to happen to Amaya?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Not your concern, pancake." Ayato said as he took her arm and led her through the mansion's front door.

 **So there's the first chapter and the introduction of my OC. So I don't know what pairings are final for this story; I'm leaning towards AyatoXYui but I'll let you guys decide in the end. And yes, I am taking suggestions for this story. So yeah let me know if you guys want to see more of this and be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoners of Vampires

**Hi there guys and welcome back! For those of you who were wondering, this story was NOT an April Fools joke. I actually really hate April fools day and don't celebrate. So yeah, a few of you seemed to like this so here's the next chapter for you!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Prisoners Of Vampires_**

"Let me go you monster! Let go!" Amaya continued to scream nonstop as she was dragged through the mansion by Subaru. The white-haired vampire dragged her further and further down the halls as Amaya struggled, kicked and bit him multiple times in a desperate attempt to escape. But, nothing she did could loosen the hold Subaru had on her.

Before too long, she and Subaru had reached a small door at the end of the hall. Subaru wasted no time in kicking the door open and throwing Amaya to a hard floor. Amaya pushed herself up to a sitting position to find herself in a simple room with brick walls, a few chairs lying around, a cot for a bed and a barred window. It was a typical prison. So that's what she'd been reduced to; a prisoner.

"Make yourself comfortable for now." Growled Subaru. "You might not be alive for much longer, you stupid mortal. So enjoy what may be your last moments alive." With that, Subaru slammed the door shut and locked it, trapping Amaya inside.

"Hey! You can't keep me in here! Let me out you monsters! Let me go!" Amaya screamed as she rushed to the locked door. She tugged at the doorknob, pounded her fists against the door and violently kicked it. But no matter what she did, the door wouldn't budge; she was truly trapped.

* * *

After changing out of her school uniform and into her usual pink sweater and brown shorts, Yui was sitting on her bed with her school book open on her lap. Ayato had told her that Amaya wasn't her concern and Reiji said that she just go to her room and work on her homework. She didn't want to make them any more upset than they already were. That was one of the first things Yui learned staying with the Sakamaki brothers; obedience means less pain.

But, Yui couldn't find it in herself to focus. That girl had tried to save her, and now like herself, was in the hands of the Sakamaki brothers. There was no way the brothers would take this incident lightly. Yui could only imagine what they'd do to her.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any work done, Yui closed her book and moved to her bedroom door. She then opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

 _I have to know what they plan to do to Amaya._ Yui thought as she started walking. _She tried to save me. The least I can do for her is try to convince them to keep her alive and let her go._

Yui kept walking down the halls until she started hearing the voices of the vampire brothers. As she got closer and closer to the living room, the voices grew louder. The living room door was slightly ajar, allowing her to see that all six brothers were gathered and discussing what to do with their new prisoner.

"Well, I say we just kill her." Said Kanato as he clutched Teddy tightly against his chest. "She tried to hurt Teddy and that is something I cannot tolerate."

"Oh come now, Kanato." Chuckled Laito. "What happened to you saying she owed us a little taste?"

Kanato pouted. "She does. She owes me her very life for shooting at me and Teddy."

Shu remained silent as his eyes shifted to the door and saw Yui peeking in, shaking nervously. He made no effort to move from his lazy position on the the couch.

"You might as well come in." He said lazily, causing the rest of the brothers to turn to the door to see Yui. Ayato smirked darkly as he moved to the door, grabbed Yui's wrist and pulled her inside the living room.

"Hey pancake. Care to join our conversation?" Ayato grinned. "Come on, you can sit with yours truly." He laughed as he pulled her all the way back to the red plush chair he was sitting on and pulled her on to his lap. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulled her tightly against his bare chest and burried his face into her neck.

"Comfortable, pancake?" Ayato purred into her ear.

Yui stiffened, expecting to feel his fangs pierce her neck at any second. "A-Ayato, please don't." She murmured.

"Ayato." Reiji interrupted, causing Ayato to move away from Yui's neck before he could bite her. "Now is not the time for that. Did you forget we were in the middle of an important discussion."

Ayato glared darkly at his half-brother. "Damn it, Reiji. I already gave you my opinion. If we keep that girl maybe you guys would leave me and pancake alone for awhile." Yui cringed at the thought of that. She didn't want to spend more time as their prey but she also didn't want Amaya to suffer the same fate she was suffering.

"I agree completely, Ayato." Smirked Laito. "I'd love another cute little human to play with. Besides, I think little bitch could use the company."

Subaru growled and shook his head. "It's bad enough we have one idiot mortal to babysit. Do we really need two? I say we kill her and get it over with."

Reiji adjusted his glasses as he glared at Shu. "Have you manage to get in contact with Father about the issue?" He asked.

"I did." Shu yawned. "He said as long as she doesn't reveal our secret, we are free to do what we please to her. Personally, I couldn't care less. Whatever you want to do is find by me."

"So we can kill her?" Asked Kanato.

"No please!" Yui protested as she tried to move off Ayato's lap, but he wouldn't let her go.

Ayato laughed at her. "Woah, what's with you, pancake? Growing a backbone all of a sudden?"

Yui suddenly got nervous as all the vampires turned their attention to her. "C-can't you just let her go? I'm sure Amaya's learned her lesson and sorry for attacking you all."

"Oh she's not sorry." Spat Subaru. "She kept kicking and biting me while I was dragging her away."

Laito chuckled. "Ooh I like the sound of her; she sounds so feisty."

"So, father's given us free reign to do whatever we please with this human..." Reiji pondered as he adjusted his glasses. "I believe it would be more efficient if she becomes our prey. We could use more blood among all of us."

"What?! No!" Yui protested. She didn't want Amaya to suffer the same fate she was suffering. "You can't!"

"Oh? Would you prefer we kill her?" Shu asked.

"N-no! I-" Yui stammered nervously.

"Shut up you worthless mortal!" Kanato yelled. "She deserves to be punished for almost hurting Teddy! She deserves to die!" Yui cringed at the sight of the purple-haired vampire's temper tantrum.

Laito shook his head as he turned to his triplet. "Oh, Kanato you need to get a little more creative than that. There's a lot of different ways you can punish a cute human girl. I'd be happy to share my wisdom with you."

All at once more Kanato's tantrum seemed to dissapear at the sound of his brother's suggestion. "I'm interested."

"Well, it seems we are mostly in agreement." Reiji said as he turned to Subaru. "Subaru, go fetch our new prey. We will need explain the rules here if she truly is going to stay. In the meantime I will make the necessary arrangements." With that, Reiji dissapeared out of the room.

Subaru groaned in annoyance. "Fine. Whatever." He grumbled as he left the room and stormed into the hallway.

Yui couldn't help but feel nervous as she watched Subaru leave the room. At least they weren't going to kill her, but she was going to suffer the same fate as her. Yui cringed in discomfort, she never wanted to wish this hell on anyone else.

* * *

Amaya had given up on trying to break the door down awhile ago. But that didn't mean she was going to give up on escaping; she just had to wait for a different opening. The brunette was sitting on the floor and leaned up against the brick wall with her arms crossed.

"Damnit." Amaya growled. "I can't believe I got caught. This is so stupid. I'll have to get my wallet back from glasses mcdorkface before I can leave; I'm not getting any more supplies without those IDs. Especially since he's not with me anymore."

Amaya shook her head as she slapped her own cheek. "No, I've got to stop thinking about that jerk."

At that moment, the door to her prison cell opened and unlocked. Subaru entered the room and glared down at the girl.

"Get up, human. We decided what to do with you." The white-haired vampire snarled as he stormed up to Amaya.

The young vampire hunter glared up at him. "Yeah? And what are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Subaru said as he reached down and roughly grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to her feet.

But, when Subaru started leading her out of the cell and into the hall back towards the loving room, Amaya started struggling.

"This is not happening! Let go of me!" Amaya yelled as she kicked him. He let go of her for a second, giving Amaya the chance she needed to start running away from him again, but her freedom didn't last long. The next thing she knew, Subaru had grabbed her again and tossed the young vampire hunter over his shoulder.

"That's enough out of you." Growled Subaru as he started carrying her in the direction he first intended. "Damn, you're a nussiance."

"Let me go you blood-sucking creep!" Amaya kicked and screamed as she pounded her fists against Subaru's back. "Put me down you monster! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed

Subaru rolled his eyes as he kept walking down the hall with the struggling Amaya on his shoulder.

 **Thanks for reading you guys! So I think what I'm going to do is have each girl interact with a different vampire at a time, so let me know who you want to see Yui and Amaya interact with. And I also need some nickname ideas for Amaya. One of my friends gave me "Feisty Pup" but I'm not sure who'd call her that. Be sure to leave a review and see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fresh Prey

**Hey there so first things first; I did go back and fix up the first two chapters of this story so I STRONGLY recommend going back and re-reading them. Also, I got to meet Josh Grelle recently with a few friends (Subaru's English voice actor) and he did one of Subaru's lines and slammed the table! I fangirled so much! Anyway, with new inspiration, on with the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 3: Fresh Prey_**

Much to Yui's shock, Subaru suddenly kicked open the large double doors of the living room with a struggling Amaya swung over his shoulder. With an angry grunt, the silver-haired vampire violently threw her down on to the carpeted floor. Amaya winced in pain as she glared at the vampires.

"Well, here she is." Subaru snarled in annoyance. "Here's the idiot hunter who thought she could stand up to us."

Amaya turned her head and glared darkly at the vampires that started down at her. She clutched her side in pain from how tightly Subaru had been holding her since she'd been struggling so much.

Yui quickly moved off Ayato's lap and rushed to Amaya's side to help her up. She did find it odd that Ayato let her go, but her focus was on the other girl who would soon become vampire prey. Yui knelt down and reached her hand out to Amaya who took it.

"Thanks." Amaya mumbled as she clutched her side and stood up to her feet with Yui's help. Her eyes continued to glare at the vampire brothers.

"Well, isn't this cute?" Ayato grinned as he moved in between Yui and Amaya and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Little pancake's made a friend. This is so precious. I can tell we're all going to get along great." Ayato smirked sadistically.

Amaya quickly squirmed out of Ayato's grip with a dark, hateful glare in eyes.

"No way in hell you creep!" Amaya reached for the silver gun she still had strapped to her thigh only to find it was gone. She gasped in shock and fear. As far as she knew she still had it with her. "Huh? What?!" She gasped.

"Looking for this?" Subaru growled from behind her. Amaya spun around and saw he was holding her gun.

"What?! How the hell did... WHEN did you grab that off me?!" Demanded Amaya.

Without awnsering, Subaru glared at her while he crushed the silver gun in his bare hand. One by one, the pieces of the destroyed gun fell to the carpeted floor. "Tch, not so tough without this are you?"

Amaya could only stare at Subaru with her mouth in shock. She'd never expected him to destroy a solid, heavy handgun that easily. They really more much stronger than she'd thought. She'd heard that vampires were strong but she never imagined they were that strong. Furrowing her brow in anger and reached into her vest. But, before she could grab anything she had stored inside, someone grabbed her and pinned her wrists behind her back. Amaya craned her neck to find Laito had seemingly teleported behind her and restrained her.

Laito smirked down at her as she struggled against him. "Now now let's not have that. Hmm, what do I call you? Little slut? Little whore? I just can't seem to make up my mind."

"You filthy blood-sucking creeps!" Amaya screamed as she struggled against Laito. "I'll kill you all!"

"Oh please. Face it girl." Shu spoke up from his position on the couch. "You didn't stand a chance a against us before and you won't now."

"You are such an amateur." Kanato grumbled as he held his teddy tightly against his chest.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "This has to be her first time facing real vampires. A real Hunter wouldn't have gotten caught so quickly."

"No it's not!" Amaya protested with a slight growl in her voice. "Screw you bloodsuckers!"

"I see it must be her first time fighting real vampires then." Amaya and Yui tuned their heads to the sound of the new voice, finding Reiji standing in front of the living room doors. "Now then, I believe first things first are introductions for this new young lady. First is Shu, the eldest. My name is Reiji and I am the second eldest. Next are the triples; Ayato, Kanato and Laito. The youngest, Subaru and our prey that you tried to steal from us is miss Yui Komori. And of course we know you as a failure of a vampire hunter miss Amaya Senshi."

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Hey! What's the point in telling me this?! What makes you think I care about your stupid names you vampires?! The only thing I care about is killing every vampire I meet and getting victims away from you!"

"Yeah. Sure. Good luck with that." Ayato rolled his eyes. "All bark and no bite."

Reiji huffed and adjusted his glasses. "Forgive me." He grumbled sarcastically. "I thought you'd might as well get comfortable considering you're going to be living with us from now on as our new prey."

"I'm what?!" Amaya exclaimed. "No way in hell! I'm not going to be your food!"

"You will be our prey wether you like it or not. There won't be any escape for you." Growled Kanato, clutching his teddy even tighter against his chest. "I'll make you pay for almost hurting teddy."

Laito smirked from his position behind Amaya. "It is perfect timing. Little bitch was getting a little weak with all of us feeing on her at once."

"True." Shu said lazily. "Having another container of blood around will be beneficial." A slight smirk appeared on his lips.

Yui spoke up, a slight quiver of nervousness in her voice. "But, don't I give you enough blood?" She pleaded. "Please, can't you just let Amaya go?" She hated that she was so helpless in situations like this. Ever since she'd been imprisoned by the vampire brothers she'd felt so alone and violated. The last thing she wanted was someone else to suffer the same fate she was suffering. Amaya risked her life to try and save her and there wasn't anything she could do to repay her.

"Do all mortal girls have such horrible manners these days?" Reiji snarled in disgust as he adjusted his glasses. "It is rude to suggest such a thing when I've already made the necessary arrangements for another human to live with us."

Yui released a small gasp of fear. How had he made all those arrangements so quickly?

"This is stupid you can't just keep us here!" Protested Amaya as she clenched her fists.

"It is in your best interest to comply. Unless of course you want me to punish you." Reiji stated as he approached Amaya and held out his hand. "Now then, I demand you relinquish all your weapons and cell phone."

Amaya simply glared at the spectacled vampire and pulled away from Laito. "What if I don't have one?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Give it up already. Every girl your age has a cell phone."

"Oh come on now why don't you be a good girl and give us your phone?" Laito purred into her ear. "If not, I'll be happy to strip search you."

The brunette vampire hunter released a gasp of shock and fear as she turned her neck to glare at Laito.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

Laito simply smirked as he grabbed Amaya, held her tightly against his chest and reached his hand under her hoodie. Amaya released a sudden gasp at the feeling of the vampire's ice cold fingers against the skin of her stomach. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable as her heart started to beat faster and faster by the second.

"Oh yes I would." Laito sang in her ear. All at once Amaya knew he was serious. "Now let's have that cell phone."

"Okay okay fine. Here." Amaya grumbled as she reached into one of the many pockets of cargo vest and pulled out a small, old, beaten-up blue flip phone. The moment she held the phone out, Subaru grabbed it out of her hand, crushed it in his bare hand then allowed the pieces to fall to the carpeted floor.

"Good girl." Laito purred as he still kept his hold on her.

"Now hand over your weapons." Reiji ordered, a slight glint of amusement behind his glasses. All Yui could do was watch helplessly as another victim was taken in by the ruthlessly sadistic Sakamaki brothers. What could she do? At this point, she and Amaya were both prisoners of six hungry vampires.

 **Out of curiosity, who's your fav Sakamaki brother? Least fav? Thanks for reading you guys and be sure to leave a review and if you have any, suggestions for this story! I think I'm going to do what the anime does and write moments of Amaya and Yui with each of the brothers then reveal the final pairings. If you have any ideas of nicknames for Amaya please let me know! Thanks again! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Defiance

**Hey there guys and welcome back to a new chapter! Thank you all so much for all the support you've shown this story so far I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Again, please let me know if Amaya shows any signs of becoming a mary sue and I'll fix it! enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 4: Defiance_**

By the time Amaya had surrendered all her weapons thanks to a little persuasion from Laito, there was a small pile at Reiji's feet. It consisted of daggers, throwing knives, her gun, spare bullets, sickles and even a collapsible machete. They had been hidden all over her body from inside her sleeves to the inside of her boots to inside her hoodie, pockets, hood and even hidden underneath her pants, strapped to her legs.

Yui had found herself speachless since Amaya started pulling weapons off her body while Laito pensured her to relinquish more weapons by threatening to strip search her. Every time Amaya hesitated to hand over a weapon, Laito attempted to take a piece of clothing off causing Amaya to get flustered and quickly hand over another weapon.

After dropping a dagger on to the pile, Amaya held her hands up in surrender.

"That's it." She said. "Those are all the weapons I have, I swear."

Reiji glared down at Amaya as he adjusted his glasses. "You are certain this is all of it?"

Amaya glared up at the bespectacled vampire. "What?! You wanna check my underwear too?!" She growled.

"Oh I deffinately wouldn't mind that! Allow me!" Laito smirked as he grabbed Amaya's waist. At the feeling of his hands suddenly touching her. Amaya jumped away from him.

"I was being sarcastic, you pervert!" Shouted Amaya.

Ayato released a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Yui and pulled her against his bare, icy cold chest. "Oh, this is going to get fun with two humans to play with. More blood for us and a little friend for pancake. Isn't that right? Aren't you glad you got another human to hang out with, pancake?" he purred as he licked Yui's ear, causing the blonde to cringe in discomfort.

"Yes, now we can choose between chocolate and vanilla." Kanato smirked as he licked his lips, referring to Yui and Amaya's hair colors. "Though, Amaya, the chocolate one still needs to learn her place and say she's sorry to Teddy." His expression turned dark as he glared in Amaya's direction.

Yui couldn't find any words. It was horrible; neither her nor Amaya deserved this. The Sakamaki brothers just did whatever they pleased and saw humans as only a source of food and entertainment. She and Amaya were prisoners in this mansion with no escape, prey for these vampires to play with.

All Amaya did was try to save her from this horrible situation and Yui ended up repaying her by making her a prisoner too. The guilt the young blonde felt was overwhelming.

Ayato laughed, pulling Yui out of her thoughts. "See?" He grinned, showing off his fangs. "She's speechless!"

Shu released a bored yawn as he lazily pushed himself up from the couch he was laying on. "Well I'm too tired for any more of this, tonight. I'm going to bed and the pieces of meat should go too."

"But it's almost sunrise." Amaya pointed out in annoyance.

"That is no longer relevant." Reiji scoffed. "You are our prey, so like Yui you will learn to follow our rules and our schedule. As of this moment, you will sleep during the day and be awake at night to serve us."

Amaya's jaw dropped at what she heard. "That is complete bull!" She snapped. "Serve you?! What is that shit?! I'm not going to follow these stupid rules of yours, forget it!

Yui gasped in surprise at Amaya's bold defiance. A part of her applauded the brunette for standing up to the vampires like she'd wanted to do so many times but was afraid to. While another part knew that soon she'd regret having said what she said.

"Shut up you stupid mortal!" Growled Subaru as he angrily clenched his fists. "You should know your place!"

Laito released a chuckle and applauded her. "Oh, come now, Subaru calm down; she is adorable, thinking she can defy us. I know I'm going to have fun with you, my feisty little pup."

"L-little pup?!" Amaya stuttered at the nickname. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh, don't like it?" Laito smirked. "How about I go back to calling you 'little slut'? Like that better?"

That did it for Amaya. With rage in her blue eyes, she angrily stormed up to Laito, clenched her hand into a fist and prepared to strike him. But, before she could punch the lustful vampire, someone grabbed her wrist from behind, preventing her from attacking him.

Amaya turned her head, exprecting to see one of the other vampire brothers but instead, she found Yui standing behind her and holding her wrist.

"Don't." Yui pleaded, worried for the brunette's safety. "You'll only get hurt that way. Please, just calm down." After seeing how scared and worried Yui looked, Amaya obeyed and put her hand down.

Kanato glared darkly at the two girls as he brought Teddy closer to his chest. "You were lucky this time." He growled darkly, his eyes focused on Amaya. "Next time I see you, I'll punish you for trying to hurt Teddy."

Laito smirked as he watched Yui and Amaya with fascination in his eyes. "Smart move, little bitch. Yes, if she had struck me then little pup would have been looking at a night of pain and pleasure. Of course, I definitely wouldn't mind that." Laito purred.

"Oh, give it a rest." Subaru growled in annoyance. "Quit running your mouth!"

Shu rolled his eyes. "You two should hurry to bed now and let the new girl contemplate her new life here. I'm tired and need some sleep." Shu said with a yawn as he disappeared from the room.

After his older brother left, Reiji released a scoff of annoyance. "Lazy bastard." He muttered.

"Hey!" Amaya protested. "I already told you guys I'm staying here!"

Reiji glared down at her with a dark look in his eyes. "You will do well to remember your role. Your defiance will only cause you pain and suffering. Now, your room is right across the hall from Yui's." He then turned to Yui. "Take her to her room and both of you go to bed."

Yui only nodded as she took Amaya's hand and pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. The two girls were silent as they walked down the hall until Amaya got sick of the silence and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said as Yui looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Amaya sighed in defeat.

Yui shook her head. "It's really not your fault. You couldn't have known how strong they were." Yui could feel herself start to tear up from guilt. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you for dragging you into this."

As they continued to walk, Amaya shoved her hands in the pockets of her black hoodie. "I came on my own; you didn't force me." She said. "Are those bloodsuckers always that obnoxious? It's sickening."

Yui nodded with sadness and fear visible in her face, but then felt the need to change the subject. "You're a vampire hunter, right? Why did you try to save me? Especially since this was the result."

"I can't stand vampires." Amaya spat with a growl in her voice. "They do whatever they want and don't care who they hurt or kill. Ever since that night... I just want to save any victim of vampires I can... So bo one else has to suffer the pain I felt... I've always looked for vampires... But tonight was the first time since that night seeing real ones..." As Amaya continued, her voice started to stutter, her eyes started to tear up and her hand started to visibly tremble and shake. It was as though some serious trauma was associated with what she was talking about.

"Then, where did you get all those weapons you had on you?" Yui asked, changing the subject again, worried about how Amaya was reacting.

At that, Amaya's trembling ceased as she turned her head away from Yui and looked to the floor. "I... had a friend who had access to an antique store. That store in particular specialized in weapons. A lot of them were silver so we... I figured they would work against vampires." It was faint, but Yui could have sworn she heard a mix of bitterness and sadness in her voice at the mention of this friend of hers. What exactly happened to make her want to hunt vampires and save victims? and what happened between her and her friend?

By that time, Yui had reached the door to her bedroom, noticing the other door across the hall from hers for the first time. This had to be where Reiji expected Amaya to stay.

"Well, uh this is my room." Yui said nervously as she gestured towards her door. "And, I'm assuming that one's yours."

"Right." Amaya groaned. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep. I'm guessing that's the only peace you get from those sadistic vampires around here."

Yui nodded sadly. "Yes, that is true. Well, goodnight." She said as she opened the door to her room."

"Yeah. You too." Amaya responded, grasping the doorknob. Once she heard Yui enter her own room, Amaya went ahead and opened the door to hers. There, she was stunned at what she saw.

It was a large, much bigger than any room she'd ever seen and it looked to be a master suite. The first thing she noticed was the giant bed right in front of her with the frilly light blue canopy and matching quilt and sheets. Amaya could only cringe in disgust at how girly it looked.

All the furniture in the room looked really expensive and well-maintained, as well as the grand chandelier that hung from the ceiling. At the end of the room was a large window coated in light blue curtains. Near that window was another door that lead to a private, regal-looking bathroom. (1)

The next thing Amaya noticed was a matching pale blue frilly nightgown neatly folded on the bed with a light blue bow on it. The brunette turned up her nose at the nightgown and scoffed in annoyance.

"Yeah like hell I'm wearing something that girly. And there's no way I'm staying." She grumbled as she reached into a secret pocket in one of her boots and pulled out a small silver Swiss Army knife; the only weapon she didn't hand over. "I'm not staying here and those stupid bloodsucking vampires can't stop me from escaping." She said as the sun began to rise.

 **So I put a poll up on my profile asking who you want to bite Amaya first so be sure to either vote on that or send me some scenario suggestions! It's looking likely that Ayato will be the first one to bite Yui for this story. Also would appreciate nickname suggestions for Amaya. Suggestions are always very much appreciated! See you guys next chapter! Be sure to leave a review!**

 **(1): Basically Yui's room only everything pink is blue.**


	5. Chapter 5: Brush Of Freedom

**Hey there you guys! Welcome back to another chapter! So, I'm thinking for this story I'm going to alternate between Yui and Amaya having bite scenes. So, for this chapter Yui will get bitten then next chapter Amaya will have her fist bite scene. So I put a poll up asking who should bite Amaya first and so far Subaru's winning. So be sure to vote on that and enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 5: Brush of Freedom_**

The moment Yui separated from Amaya, she entered her own room and released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. These vampires they were forced to live with were unnecessarily cruel and took pleasure in their suffering. It sickened her how she was seen as nothing but a simple toy and food source to the Sakamaki brothers and now there was a second victim to share in her suffering. It was the last thing Yui wanted.

"Amaya, what happened to you to make you want to hunt vampires? What were you talking about back there?" Yui whispered under her breath.

Now that it was clear Amaya was going to be in the same situation as her, Yui allowed her mind to wander. Would Amaya now be forced to attend night school like she was? A part of her was looking forward to having someone to talk to and be in class with who truly understood what she was going through but then Yui remembered Amaya was a year younger than her at sixteen while Yui herself was seventeen. In that case, they'd most likely be in separate classes. It would make things convenient for the brothers if they could isolate them and drink their blood.

As Yui's thoughts wandered there, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Amaya was in this mess because of her. Because she saw Ayato feed on her and try to save her from the hell she knew. Yui still didn't understand why but she knew Amaya was an innocent girl who just tried to do a good thing.

"It's all my fault." Yui murmured to herself as she stood near her bed and wrapped her arms around her body. "If I'd only left the classroom faster then Amaya wouldn't have seen Ayato bite me. And she wouldn't have tried to save me." She subconsciously touched her neck, where Ayato had bitten her earlier as she spoke. "Even if I had the strength to fight them off... But... Every time it happens I just freeze. Why can't I ever get away from them?"

"Because deep down, you like it, pancake. And you know it." A familiar voice spoke behind her. Yui spun around to find Ayato himself leaning against her fireplace with his arms crossed and a dark smirk on his lips showing off his fangs.

"Ayato?!" Yui gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Ayato simply grinned at his prey as he sauntered towards her. "You should know the answer to that already, pancake. I'm thirsty." The next thing Yui knew, Ayato was standing directly in front of her. Then, he roughly pushed her down on to the bed. Yui tried to push herself up, but before she got the chance, Ayato climbed on top of her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down.

"Ayato, please don't." Yui pleaded as she struggled against his strong grip. "I feel so weak... Please, can't you just let me rest?"

"Don't fight it, pancake." Smirked Ayato as he leaned in to her neck. "You belong to us so I'll take what rightfully belongs to yours truly." With that, Ayato mercilessly bit into Yui's neck. The blonde girl released a hiss of pain but was unable to move against his strong grip combined with all her blood loss. All she could do was helplessly lay there wile his fangs pierced her neck and drained her blood.

Yui could feel her energy rapidly draining; it was a challenge to even keep her eyes open. Before too long, Yui's body went completely limp and her vision turned black.

Once Ayato realized that Yui was unconscious, the vampire pulled his mouth away from his prey's neck with his lips dripping with her blood. Yui simply lay beneath him, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of her chest. Ayato simply smirked and licked the stray droplets of blood off his lips.

"I'm really looking forward to this, pancake." Ayato grinned with a dark, possessive glint in his eyes. "I'll have you all to myself now that my brothers will have someone else to feed off of. Though, I won't mind having a little taste of the new blood." Ayato's smirk grew as he brushed a stray strand of golden hair out of her sleeping face. "I'm looking forward to our alone time together, pancake."

With that, Ayato left Yui alone, asleep on her bed as the sun slowly began to rise.

* * *

"Yui... Yui wake up..." A familiar voice and continuous poking to her shoulder pulled her out of her unconscious state.

Yui opened her eyes to find none other than Amaya standing above her with an urgent look in her blue eyes. She was still dressed in her black hunting gear and looked as though she hadn't gone to sleep at all since she'd last seen her.

The blonde girl rubbed her eyes and sleepily pushed herself up from her bed.

"Amaya? What are you doing here?" Yui asked as she glanced out the window, spotting the bright sun through the curtains. "What time is it?"

"It's noon." Replied Amaya as she grabbed Yui's school bag off the floor and tossed it into the blonde's arms. "Pack a bag of stuff you need; we're leaving tonight while the sun's still up."

Yui's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wait! Are you serious?! We're escaping?"

"Yeah of course we are." Amaya said as she stepped into Yui's bathroom and tossed her her toothbrush and hairbrush. "I'm not willing to spend the rest of my life locked up and being a buffet for those sick vamps. And clearly, you've suffered enough here."

"But..." Yui looked down at the floor nervously. "They told me if I tried to leave I'd be dead..."

"Damn, those bloodsuckers really drained your self-confidence." Said Amaya. "Don't worry, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

Yui watched Amaya for a few moments as the brunette tossed her various articles of clothing that Yui put into her school bag.

"Amaya, did you sleep at all?" Yui asked.

Amaya shook her head. "I'm not going to let my guard down in a place like this; I spent all this time looking for my wallet the stupid glasses-vampire took from me." With that, Amaya reached into her pocket and pulled out the same wallet Ryuji had taken from her earlier. "I found it in this weird-looking lab right before I came to get you. Luckily, he didn't take anyone out of it so we can still use the credit cards and money I stole to buy food and bus tickets."

Yui looked up at Amaya. "Should we be using stolen credit cards?" Yui asked innocently. "Isn't that illegal?"

Amaya shook her head as she opened Yui's bedroom door. "Right now we can't really afford to be picky. Come on, we'll leave through the door in the room they put me in."

"Um, okay..." Yui said nervously. Then, after grabbing her cross and her father's diary and shoving them into her bag, Yui followed Amaya to her room.

Once she stepped into the nearly-identical bedroom, Yui gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Amaya had used the Swiss army knife she had hidden on her to cut off the blue canopy and used that combined with the quilt and sheets to make a makeshift rope out the window. She'd also used another tool from the Swiss Army knife to pick the lock on her window. Clearly, Amaya was ready to leave and wasn't pulling any punches.

"We can really escape this way?" Yui asked, her eyes sparking with a small amount of hope.

Amaya nodded as she started to climb out the window. "The sun's out and those vampires are asleep; this is our best chance to leave." Explained Amaya. "Plus I remember the way back to town. From there we can buy bus tickets and get out of town. You with me?"

Yui took a deep breath as she took the makeshift rope in her hands. This was her chance. She'd already blew an escape chance like this once before because she wanted to learn more about her father and why she'd been sent to the mansion. But, she soon realized that they'd never give her an answer and thr chances of finding the answer on her own were very low. So, if she truly wanted freedom now was her chance to leave.

"I'm in." Yui confirmed.

"Great. Let's go." Smiled Amaya as she and Yui grabbed hold of the rope andh climbed out of the window. Once they were out, the two girls sprinted towards the gates and pushed it open.

However, as Amaya and Yui ran down the road to freedom, they failed to notice that one of the Sakamaki brothers was awake and was angrily watching them leave.

* * *

Something later with the sun still high in the sky, Yui was sitting on a bench in the bus station eating a freshly-bought rice ball. Amaya stood in line at the ticket stand, waiting to buy their bus tickets so they could get out of town. Yui was honestly surprised they hadn't run into any issues yet. There was no sign of the brothers anywhere and the stolen credit cards Amaya had were still working properly.

Yui still couldn't believe she was out of the Sakamaki mansion. After being a prisoner for so long, it was all very surreal to her. For the longest time, she'd thought she'd never escape. Now, thanks to Amaya, she may just finally be free again.

Once she'd bought the bus ticket, Amaya joined Yui on the bench and started eating her own rice ball.

"The bus'll be here soon." Amaya said as she handed the blonde her bus ticket. "If you need to grab anything before it gets here now's the time." The brunette took a bite out of her rice ball.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the plan once we get out of town?" Yui asked.

At the sudden question, Amaya stopped eating her rice ball and released an embarrassed sigh. "My focus was just getting out of the city. I didn't really think that far ahead..." She said as she nervously fiddled with a silver necklace around her neck.

"And you didn't really think far ahead when you rushed to try and save me." Yui realized. "Is that a kind of habit?"

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I guess I do have a tendency to act first and think later." She groaned as she took another bite out of her rice ball. "Can't help it though; when you're dealing with vampires you have to make quick decisions. I can't afford to hesitate anymore..."

Sensing Amaya didn't want to talk about her flaw anymore, Yui remained silent and looked down at the necklace she was fiddling with. On the silver chain, she noticed a tiny blue teardrop-shaped pendant with a small silver rose near the top.

At that moment, their bus arrived and the two girls finished their rice balls and got on. They were the only two that bought tickets to this bus trip out of the city, but that wasn't a concern to them. All they were worried about was escaping and keeping their freedom. However, they didn't know how short-lived that freedom would be as the bus drove off with them inside it.

 **Thanks for reading you guys and if you've got any story or bite scene suggestions feel free to let me know! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review and vote on who's going to be biting Amaya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Taken Back

**Hey there fellow Diabolik lovers trash. It's been awhile. So I recently updated one of my longer and more popular stories and in the author's note I explained why I was gone for so long. I'd really rather not repeat the whole explanation so let's just say my mental state wasn't the best and even though I'm feeling better I'm still on the mend. So with that, I hope you enjoy and special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for role playing this chapter with me and helping me come up with more ideas and bite scenes for this story!**

 ** _Chapter 6: Taken Back_**

To Yui's surprise, she and Amaya were the only ones occupying the large bus other than the elderly bus driver. She wasn't sure how long they'd been on the road but it must have been awhile considering the sun was just setting. Amaya seemed to like the fact that they were the only ones there because the moment they took off, she lay herself down on a few empty seats and immediately fell asleep.

Yui wasn't surprised considering she hadn't slept back at the mansion, trying to help them escape. She really was amazed that Amaya had the resolve and determination to even attempt to escape. When Yui first learned of the Sakamaki brothers, she'd been so paralyzed by fear and the treat of her death if she tried to escape that she just tried to endure it. And even the one time she did try to leave she didn't get very far before Laito found her at a nearby church and dragged her back. Amaya really was very brave but very reckless. Yui wasn't even sure how long they'd be free before they'd get dragged back and punished for leaving. She was surprised they even made it this far.

When the sun was just about gone, Amaya groggily opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Yui smiled at her new friend. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked.

Amaya shrugged. "As well as I could. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still worried they're going to find us." Yui shook her head and looked down nervously at her hands.

"Damn, where'd your optimism go?" Amaya asked.

"It's just that... the last time I tried to escape, Laito found me in less than an hour and dragged me back." Yui shook nervously, thinking back to the time Laito drank her blood in the church. The memory of the lustful vampire still haunted her when he revealed she was offered to them by her own church.

"Which one's Laito again?" Amaya asked. "All I really remember for names is Glasses Mcdorkface."

Yui managed a small laugh at Amaya's nickname for Reiji as the brunette joined in on the laughter. Finally, Yui felt relaxed enough to have a basic human interaction. Just two friends sharing a laugh.

"Reiji is Glasses Mcdorkface." Yui replied, her smile remaining on her face. "Laito was the one wearing the fedora."

"The one with the stupid nicknames? That threatened to strip search me?" Amaya asked with a groan while the blonde nodded. "Yeah, I hate him too. What a stupid, touchy creep!"

Yui looked down at her fingers as she thought back to the horror she'd just escaped from. "They all scare me. I've been frozen in fear for so long with no escape." Yui couldn't control her visible trembling as she thought back to all the horror she faced being a victim of the Sakamaki brothers.

"Come on, cheer up!" Amaya smiled as she playfully punched Yui's arm from across the asile. "We're safe now. And we'll figure things out along the way." Unfortunately for Amaya and Yui, they didn't realize how soon the hopes of freedom will be dashed.

Just then, the bus suddenly came to a sudden, violent stop, sending the two girls lurching forward. Amaya and Yui looked to each other with confusion and nervousness, then up to the old man driving the bus. By that time, it was dark out so they couldn't see what caused the bus driver to stop so abruptly.

Impatiently, Amaya stood up from her seat and focusing her attention on the bus driver, who himself had stood up with an irritated look in his eyes.

"Hey! What's the big deal, old man? Why'd you stop?" Amaya shouted a little more aggressive than was necessary. Yui assumed that like herself, Amaya was feeling nervous considering what they were running away from.

"You girls just wait here." The bus driver said as he took out a flashlight from his glovebox. "Some moron in a limo decided to park across the entire road. Stupid rich people think they can do whatever they want. Don't they know I almost hit them? I'll give 'em a piece of my mind." The old man grumbled in annoyance as he moved to step out of the bus, flashlight in hand.

Amaya released a groan of irritation as she slumped back into her seat. "Ugh. What a pain." She grumbled. "What kind of moron parks in the middle of the road?!"

Yui's jaw however dropped at the mention of the limo. Was it the Sakamaki brothers? Did they find them already? Too soon, Yui's fears were proven true as the voice of the bus driver reached their ears.

"Hey, where do ya get off parking in the middle of the road like that?! I got a schedule to keep!" The bus driver's voice echoed from outside the bus. "Hey! What're you doing!? No! Get back! I'm sorry!" The bus driver screamed and then, there was silence.

Both Yui and Amaya looked at each other with concern spreading across their faces. "What happened?" Yui asked fearfully. "Do you think he's okay?"

Amaya's eyes narrowed as she reached into her boot and pulled out her Swiss Army knife, brandishing the blade in front of her.

"It's too quiet out there, I think we got company." Amaya said as she started creeping towards the front of the bus. "Stay close to me." Yui released a whimper, fearing for the worst. She shivered and gulped in fear as she stayed closely behind Amaya.

Slowly, both girls stepped out of the bus and into the dark road surrounded by shadowy woods. The moon shone high in the sky, glistening off Amaya's tiny knife. But, the girls had barely taken a few steps towards the front of the bus when they were both shoved down to their hands and knees from behind. Yui and Amaya released startled gasps as the Swiss Army knife fell out of Amaya's hand.

"Hey there, pancake. Miss me?" A familiar, snarky voice chuckled from behind.

Amaya and Yui turned their heads around and came face to face with Ayato standing there with a smug grin on his face, his fangs clearly visible. Yup slowly turned her head back to look in front of her and released a scream of horror. Sure enough, the familiar Sakamaki limo was blocking the bus's path and the other five bothers stood in front of it. Their bus driver was lying on the ground before Kanato in a pool of his own blood, dead.

The purple-haired vampire's lips and fingertips were coated in a thick layer of blood. Was he the one who killed the bus driver? Yui opened her mouth to let out a screech of shock and terror.

She found herself shaking in horror. "No...how did you find us?"

"Haven't you learned, little bitch? We will always find you." Laito took a step forward.

"That doesn't answer her question!" Amaya snarled as she moved up to her knees as moved to try and grab the Swiss Army knife. But, before she could, Laito picked up the weapon and tucked it into his pocket.

"Naughty, naughty little pup." Laito scolded playfully as he looked down at Amaya. "Hiding this from us. Maybe I should have strip searched you after all."

"You're disgusting." Spat Amaya.

"You must realize it is foolish to try and run. I saw the two of you leave." Reiji said with venom in his voice. "Did you honestly think I didn't know what you were up to when you were going through my laboratory?"

Amaya felt her heart leap into her throat. _How did he know about that?!_

Kanato's eyes were locked on to both girls, a dark angry expression upon his face. "I'm very upset, Yui. Why did you leave us?" He growled. Amaya felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the bus driver's blood coating his lips and fingertips.

"We will discuss this more at home." Reiji snarled as he opened the door to the limo, showing off the expensive interior. "Both of you, in now."

Without thinking, Amaya jumped up to her feet, grabbed Yui's wrist and took off running. All she could think of was getting as far away from the bloodsucking monsters as possible.

However, before they could get far, Amaya bumped into a strong chest, knocking both her and Yui to the road. Yui fearfully looked up to find Ayato and Laito standing before them. Amaya opened her mouth to scream for help, but before she could make a sound, Laito kneeled down in front of her and his hand clamped over her mouth.

"So, are we doing this the hard way, little pup?" Laito smirked. Amaya thrashed under Laito's hold, her screams smothered by his cold hand.

"What about you, pancake?" Ayato smirked as he roughly grabbed Yui's arm. "Is it going to be the hard way for you, too?"

Yui felt her heart pounding in her chest as Ayato's arms snaked around her torso. The rational part of her knew that there was little to no chance of them escaping, but Yui knew she had to try. If not for her own sake, then for Amaya's.

"HELP-"

Yui couldn't even finish her cry before she felt a rough cloth being tied around her mouth. The blonde struggled desperately as Ayato tied the gag behind her head.

"I don't think so, pancake." Ayato crooned as he secured the knot.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she screamed muffled screams. Through watery eyes, she could see Laito pull a similar-looking cloth out of his pocket as he held on to Amaya. The brunette tried to scream for help too but Laito soon gagged her too.

But the two triplet brothers weren't done yet. As soon as he had Amaya gagged, Laito reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a black cord.

"Now, let's get you all wrapped up, nice and tight," he purred, savoring the defiant look in Amaya's eyes.

The brunette desperately reached for the Swiss Army knife she could see in Laito's pocket. But, before she could grab it, Laito had grabbed her wrists and painfully pinned them behind her back. Her cries of pain went ignored as Laito bound her wrists together behind her back.

Ayato smirked as he pulled out a similar rope. "Your turn, pancake." He grinned darkly. Yui pleaseded desperately against her gag as she felt Ayato secure the final knot binding her wrists. Yui couldn't help but hiss in pain at how tight it was.

"Time to go now pancake." He grinned as he turned to his triplet. "You just about done there, Laito?"

The redhead returned Ayato's smirk as he lifted Amaya into his arms bridal style. "All ready to go, aren't we, little pup?"

Behind her gag, Amaya shouted all sorts of profanities at the vampire holding her but they were still muffled.

"Sorry, little pup? I didn't catch that. You've got a little something across your mouth." Laito mocked while beside the limo Shu released an irritated groan.

"Let's just go already." The eldest brother said lazily as he climbed inside the luxury vehicle. "I'm tired and I want to get back to sleep."

Subaru growled in irritation. "Agreed. Let's get out of here. I'm so sick of this." He grumbled as he followed Shu into the limo.

One by one, they all climbed into the limo with Ayato shoving Yui inside and Laito shoving Amaya inside. When Amaya was pushed in, she was mortified to see that Laito was picking her up and settling her into his lap. As she looked over to Yui out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Ayato was placing Yui into his lap too. The moment everyone sat down, the door locked and the limo sped off, the bus driver's body mysteriously vanishing as though nothing had ever happened. No evidence was left behind.

From his seat in the limo, Reiji glared disapprovingly at the two bound girls. "I am very dissatisfied with the two of you. Once we arrive back home the two of you will be punished accordingly. Were you not warned about escaping, Yui?"

Yui shivered in fear and wimpered against her gag. She remembered her first day of night school where Reiji threatened to whip her if she misbehaved. Would he really go that far with her and Amaya? The thought terrified her.

"I can't believe you ran away on me, pancake." Ayato growled in irritation as he leaned in next to Yui's neck. "Don't you know by now that you belong to yours truly!"

"Teddy and I are very very upset, Yui." Kanato glared dangerously at the bound blonde. "I thought you liked me. Why would you leave like that?!"

"I told you we should have just killed the new girl when she first showed up." Grumbled Subaru, his red eyes shifting to Amaya. "Look at all the hassle she's bringing us now."

"True, it has only been a day and she is causing us issue." Shu yawned lazily. "I was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when I heard they escaped."

"Oh lighten up, Subaru." Laito cooed, his lips next to Amaya's ear. "I think little pup could be good entertainment for us." With that, Laito gave the rim of Amaya's ear. The brunette visibly flinched and started shouting profanities at him but thanks to her gag, they were muffled.

Reiji released a snarl of irritation as he glared at Laito. "Laito, how many times to I have to tell you to take such activities to your private room." He then turned his attention over to Amaya, his nose twitching in disgust. "And you, when was the last time you washed those disgusting clothes of yours? I suspect you haven't properly bathed in awhile either."

Amaya glared daggers at Reiji but didn't try to say anything to him behind her gag. She had been basically homeless for about a year and it wasn't easy sneaking around picking pockets, getting her hands on silver antique weapons and finding motels to sleep in. Bathing and laundry were never on her priority list.

"Hmph. So I was right." Reiji scoffed, turning his nose up in disgust.

At that moment, the limo stopped right in front of the mansion. The ride was so short compared to the entire day they spent trying to escape. Had they really not made it that far at all?

The next thing the girls knew, they were being pulled out of the limo and shoved to the living room floor. Yui and Amaya's eyes were wide with confusion. When were they taken back to the living room and how did they get there so fast?

"Now then." Reiji said sternly as he stepped in front of the two bound human girls. "I will be taking Yui with me to reiceve her punishment for disregard for the rules."

"Damn it, Reiji are you serious?!" Ayato snarled like a hungry animal. "Pancake is mine! I'm not letting you touch what doesn't belong to you-"

"You may have her back when I am through. May I remind you that I am to take on the responsibility of descipling these two?" Reiji snapped back at his younger half-brother with a strong sense of authority in his voice. Ayato looked anything but pleased with this arrangement, but backed off. Then, Reiji's dark gaze settled on Amaya. "As for you, miss Ringleader, you will return to your room at once and take a shower. Once I am finished with Yui, you will be punished too."

Amaya glared at Reiji defiantly. First he criticizes her hygiene then he wants to punish her? What did that even mean? Amaya was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize hers and Yui's bonds were being undone. When the gags were removed from their mouths, she saw Reiji pull Yui to her feet and start dragging her up to her feet. The blonde was whimpering fearfully as Reiji started dragging her towards the door.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Amaya shouted as she made her way to her feet. Reiji turned around to face her with a dark glare behind his glasses.

"Don't worry, girl. You will receive your punishment soon enough." Reiji said, then turned his attention to one of his brothers. "Subaru, take her back to her room and see to it that she bathes." With that, Reiji left the room with Yui in tow.

Subaru grumbled in annoyance as he grabbed Amaya's arm in a painful hold. "Why is it always me that has to drag you places?" He growled.

"Well, if you'd rather not, Subaru I'm more than happy to take over for you and have a shower with little pup." Laito purred.

"No way in hell!" Amaya snapped at Laito. "I'll shower on my own!"

"Your loss, little pup." Laito chuckled to himself. Subaru rolled his eyes and dragged Amaya out of the living room.

Before Amaya could even blink, they'd arrived at her bedroom door. It was the same thing that happened when they were taken to the living room. Could vampires teleport too? Subaru quickly opened the door and shoved her inside.

"Reiji was right, you do reek." Subaru snarled. "Clean yourself up already." With that, he slammed the door in front of him, once again leaving Amaya alone in the girly bedroom.

The brunette didn't know how long she stayed standing in the middle of the room, but she just kept kicking herself. She was supposed to be able to kill these blood-sucking monsters but not only did she fail at that, she also failed to escape them too. Ever since that night, she was hellbent on killing and hunting vampires. This really was her first time ever succeeding in finding real ones and she got captured in no time flat. They really were much more powerful than she thought.

Before too long, the threat of Laito showering with her crept into her mind as she released a shiver. Amaya looked down at her black outfit covered in dirt and grime. When was the last time she had a clean set of clothes and a shower? Slowly, she brought her arm up to her nose and took a sniff.

Her face crinkled in disgust, "Ugh. A shower may not be a bad idea." She admitted as she started walking towards a door in the corner of the room which she assumed was the bathroom. As Amaya opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of the most polished, pristine, luxury bathroom she'd ever seen in her life. Everything looked overly expensive and clearly belonged in a mansion.

Amaya quickly locked the bathroom door, Laito's suggestion of showering with her still lingering in her mind. The last thing she wanted was one of those monsters coming in.

The thought of a warm shower was enough to make Amaya start undoing the blue ribbon in her hair. She carefully set it down next to the sink along with the sapphire with silver rose necklace she had around her neck. Her chocolate locks fell down a little ways past her shoulders, she just noticed her hair was pretty greasy too. It wouldn't hurt to wash her hair either.

Then, Amaya started to change out of her dirty, black hunting clothes and boots, setting them in a pile on the floor. Once she was undressed, Amaya stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. She noticed that there were plenty of feminine shampoos, conditioners and body washes in the shower with her along with a high-end razor.

The brunette decided not to linger any longer and turned the water on, warm water flowing from the shower head.

 **Again, special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for all your help with this chapter and this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm always open for more ideas for bite scenes and moments between the girls and the brothers. Ohhh who will be the first to bite Amaya. Shu, Subaru and Kanato I'm having an especially hard time with so I'd really appeaciate ideas for them.** **Be sure to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunter's First Bite

**Hi there guys! I noticed we got some new followers so I just wanted to say thank you! Really means a lot to know people are reading! Special thanks to a really good friend, DarkMaiden95 for once again role playing a this chapter with me! I still own nothing other than my OC Amaya and with that, here's the next chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 7: Hunter's First Bite_**

Yui released a fearful whimper as Reiji threw her down to a hard, stone floor. The blonde nervously got up to her hands and knees and a shiver ran down her spine when she saw where Reiji had taken her. A dungeon cell with chains and cuffs dangling from the ceiling and a wall lined with various whips and other similar torture devices; almost like a collection. So Reiji was really going to whip her as punishment? The thought of it made Yui shiver with fear.

She was so frozen with fear that she barely noticed Reiji pulling her up to her feet. She snapped out of her daze when the raven-haired vampire pulled her arms above her head and bound them in chains that were hanging from the ceiling. Yui cried out as they painfully dug into her skin.

"Get used to the pain, it's well deserved." Reiji snarled angrily as he secured the chains. Then, he turned away and looked to the collection of whips on the wall. He took care to examine each one carefully, as though this were just a casual decision.

"Please, Reiji...don't do this!" Yui pleaded fearfully as tears threatened to fall. She attempted to move away but the chains above her head kept her firmly in place.

"And why wouldn't I do this? You broke the rules, therefore you need to be punished." Reiji spoke as he picked a whip with a flat end from the wall. "The first night you arrived in this house, I warned you of the consequences." Reiji stalked towards the terrified blonde, holding the flat end towards her. Yui whimpered in fear as with each step Reiji took, he hit the whip against his hand. The terrifying sound was echoing throughout the cell.

"Please...I'll do anything you want-!" Yui was interrupted with Reiji suddenly and roughly hitting her across her cheek with his whip. Yui gasped breathlessly, the pain stinging her flesh.

"It's too late for that." Reiji snarled. Yui could feel blood flowing down her cheek. She barely had time to register what happened when Reiji hit her again and again. Her legs, her arms, her cheek and her stomach, every part of her body Reiji hit through her clothes was in so much pain. He just kept mercilessly whipping her over and over again, never showing any mercy in his eyes. Yui gasped in pain, tears streaming down her face. Reiji snarled when she hung her head low.

"Look at me, human." Setting the whip down on the floor, Reiji took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. He could clearly see that she was crying, breathing heavily and her cheek was still bleeding. Yui whimpered when Reiji's lips curled into a bloodthirsty grin.

"My, my...was I too rough with you?" Reiji's sultry voice spoke. Yui cringed when Reiji leaned in and licked the wound on her cheek. "Know this, human. You're never leaving. Your blood is too delicious to give up that easily."

"B-But... if you keep drinking my blood... I'll die!" Yui pleaded, her tears running down her cheeks, blending in with the blood and stinging the wound. "I feel so faint every day... it's only a matter of time before you completely drain me!"

"Silence." Reiji growled as he leaned his lips into Yui's neck. "That is no longer your concern."

"Reiji, no! Please-" The bespectacled vampire ignored her as he roughly and mercilessly bit into her neck. Yui went completely still, whimpering in pain. Reiji chuckled darkly, detecting small, subtle and unintentional hints of pleasure in her moans.

"You really are beginning to enjoy this, aren't you?" Reiji whispered against her neck as he hit her again, greedily drinking her blood.

"N-No, please stop! I don't want this!" Yui couldn't hold back the sobs as the pain got worse. Her vision was starting to cloud and her eyelids were starting to get heavy.

Reiji smirked, knowing she would faint at any moment. "Very well, that's enough for now." He said as he pulled his fangs away from her neck and unlocked her chains.

Yui struggled to keep her footing as her arms were released from their bonds. "Reiji...I feel..."

"Get some rest." Reiji ordered sternly with no concern for her in his voice as he opened the cell door. "I am going to fetch the ringleader of this little escape operation for a far more severe punishment."

"No..." Even as weak as she felt, Yui was worried sick about her new friend. She raised her arm in a vain effort to convince Reiji to stop, but he was already gone. She then felt someone lift her into their arms, almost gently.

"Looks like he went a little overboard with you, pancake." A voice she knew all to well spoke.

"Ayato...?"

The redhead chuckled darkly, nuzzling Yui's forehead. "Shh, just relax and let yours truly lick and clean your wounds." The last thing Yui saw before passing out was Ayato lifting her up into his arms and slowly licking her wounded cheek. Then, everything turned dark.

* * *

Amaya didn't want to get out of the nice, warm shower she was having. It was much better than dealing with the reality of her dark situation. But, the lingering thought of one of the leeches walking in on her nude forced her to turn the water off. Still, after the shower she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. Quickly reaching out from behind the curtain, grabbing a warm, white fluffy towel and wrapping it around her body, she stepped in front of the sink's mirror, wiping away the steam that had appeared.

 _Wow, I really was dirty..._ After patting her hair dry with another towel, Amaya reached for her original clothes that she left beside the bathtub only to find them gone. _W-what the hell?!_ Amaya felt herself starting to panic.

Frantically, Amaya searched the bathroom for her clothes. She opened cupboards, drawers, looked in the laundry hamper and still she found nothing. "Don't tell me one of those perverts came in while I was showering and-"

A knock on the door made the girl jump out of her skin. "Oh, little pup," That sultry voice crooned, "Did you enjoy your shower?"

Amaya could feel her heart racing against her chest as she tightly held the towel against her body. "W-what the hell do you want?! Don't come in here!" She exclaimed as she rushed over and pressed her body against the door. The last thing she wanted any of theses monsters to see her like this.

"Aw, why not? Are you still naked?" Laito purred. "Oh, is the room steamy?" Letting out a little scream, Amaya searched frantically for the door lock. "Why are you trying to lock me out, little pup?" Laito chuckled, as though he were toying with her.

"Look, I just can't come out right now, okay!" She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding from fear.

"Oh, that's right Reiji took your clothes didn't he?" Laito chuckled. She could feel his smirk on the other side of the door.

Amaya frantically clicked the lock, praying that would keep him out. _Reiji?! He was in here while I was showering?! That freaking-_

She released a yelp when the doorknob suddenly moved again. "Aww, you don't want to let me in?" Laito's suggestive voice spoke through the door.

"No, you pervert! Go away!" Amaya pressed against the door even harder.

"But you know you can't hide in the bathroom forever." Cooed Laito.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT IN A TOWEL!" Tears were threatening go fall down Amaya's face as she frantically looked for something, anything she could wear besides the towel she was clutching for dear life.

"Oh, you don't have to come out, little pup. Why don't I come in instead?" His sultry voice purred.

"No! Don't!" Snapped Amaya as she opened a nearby cabinet.

"You know Reiji should have left you something else to wear..." Mused Laito. "... But if he didn't oh I wouldn't mind..."

It was then that Amaya noticed a small bundle inside the cabinet she opened. A black skirt and blue lacy tank top with a black shirt underneath. The sleeves looked like they would come up to her elbows while the collar was round. There were even new clean lace-up brown ankle boots and pristine, lacy pale blue and pink panties and a matching bra. Amaya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Could this have been what Reiji left her to wear?

 _There's no way in hell... a skirt?! And even underwear?!_

Amaya snarled, but she really couldn't afford to be picky with that pervert threatening to come in. At least it was better than walking out in a towel. Without a second thought, she threw the provided underwear and clothes on. She would have to complain about the skirt later.

Luckily her necklace and ribbon remained by the sink so she quickly tied her hair back in her usual over-the shoulder style with the blue bow and placed the necklace back around her neck. No sooner had Amaya clamped the necklace together, she felt a hand grasp her arm. Her eyes shooting up to the mirror, Amaya screamed when she saw Laito leaning over her shoulder. That sadistic, perverted smirk was plastered on his lips.

"What the hell?!" Amaya exclaimed, her heart pounding. "How the hell did you get in here?! I locked the door!"

Laito chuckled and twirled a lock of Amaya's chocolate-colored hair between his fingers. "You know, that outfit really does look good on you. But I think you'd look even better without any clothes on."

Amaya grunted in disgust and elbowed Laito in the stomach before running for the door. She ran into the bedroom however Laito wasn't far behind her. The minute her fingers reached for the bedroom's the doorknob, Laito's arm coiled around Amaya's waist, pulling her back into his hard chest.

"Leaving so soon little pup? But the fun's just getting started."

"Let go of me! Get away, you pervert! Why are you even here?!"

"Isn't it obvious, little pup? I came to make you mine. I wanted to be your first." Laito smirked as he chuckled lightly against her ear, taking in a long, deep sniff.

"Hey! What the hell?! Get off!" Amaya exclaimed as she shoved as hard as she could against Laito's chest.

The next thing she knew, Amaya found herself being thrown onto the bed, Laito climbing on top of her. The vampire chuckled lecherously as he pulled down the collar of her shirt. Laito wasn't bothered at all by the girl's struggles. He leaned in until his face was grazing the skin of Amaya's neck, and inhaled deeply.

"Ohhh you smell so good... I don't think I can hold back anymore..."

"No! DON'T!"

Opening his mouth, Laito's razor-sharp fangs lightly grazed Amaya's neck. All at once, Amaya realized what the monster was about to do; the one thing they were famous for. She was completely helpless to stop Laito from biting into her neck, latching on painfully. The sharp fangs pierced her skin and Amaya hissed in pain. She tried to shout at him to stop, but her vocal cords seemed paralyzed. The only sound that came out was a tiny whimper. Laito moaned in pleasure as he began to swallow Amaya's blood.

"Mmmm, oh you taste nice... sweet, yet bitter... like chocolate..." The vampire whispered against her neck. "Ooh...and just a little spice...you're just perfect for me, little pup."

"G...get off!" Amaya grunted as she pushed against Laito's chest, succeeding in getting his fangs off her neck. But, the force of ripping the fangs away from her hurt much more than the initial impact. Amaya cried out as Laito's fangs cut through her neck, blood pouring from the wounds. Hissing in pain, Amaya slapped her hand over the bleeding marks. She scrambled to try and get away from him. Laito chuckled darkly as he grabbed her boot-covered ankle and pulled her back towards him.

"Silly little pup. Don't you know it hurts more if you pull away like that?" He smirked playfully, a ribbon of blood dripping down his chin. Laito grabbed Amaya's wrist and pried it away from her neck. Her palm had streaks of blood, and her neck was smeared.

"You're no longer a bite virgin, little pup." Laito took her hand up to his lips and started licking the blood coating her palm. "I'm so honoured to be your first." Amaya was more than a little disturbed by how lustful his voice was. Did he actually get sexually aroused by drinking blood?

"Let go of me!" She tried to pull her wrist free, but Laito's hold was too strong.

Laito seemed to ignore her as he continued to lick the blood off her hand and push himself on top of her again. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're going to be living with us from now on. I intend to get to know you _very_ well." Amaya flinched when he dove into her neck again, expecting his fangs to pierce her again. Instead, she felt his tongue licking her skin, lapping up the excess blood.

"No! Stop it! Get off you sick monster!" Amaya grunted as she struggled beneath Laito.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. What do you think you're doing, Laito?"

Laito looked up, quite disgruntled at the interruption. "Oh, hey, Reiji." A sly grin curled into Laito's bloody lips. "Are you jealous? I'm happy to share." Amaya wanted to throw up. Was he suggesting a sick vampire three way?! There was no way in hell!

The bespectacled vampire turned his nose up at his younger half-brother, clearly not interested in his proposal. Then, his dark gaze fell on Amaya. It was clear that she was in pain, but she refused to let tears fall and show how mush she was in. Reiji smirked in amusement, wondering how long until that armour would break.

"You will come with me now, human." Reiji spoke in a demanding tone. "It's time for your punishment."

Amaya remained completely still. On the one hand, she wanted more than anything to get away from Laito. But her gut told her that whatever Reiji had in store would be far worse than just biting her. The brunette didn't move a muscle.

"Are you deaf, human?!" Reiji snarled. "You will come with me now to receive your punishment!"

"Or what?" She forced herself to challenge as she glared back up at Reiji. "You really think I'm going to bow down and obey monsters like you? And what is the deal with this stupidly girly outfit you left me?! I want my old clothes back!"

"That won't be possible anymore. I burned them." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses, speaking as though he'd just taken out the trash.

"What?!" That was not the answer Amaya had expected to hear. "Why the hell would you do that?! They're MY clothes!"

Reiji huffed in response. "Despite your protests, you do live in this house now and will abide by our rules. And I will not have you sullying the Sakamaki name by wearing such distasteful clothing. Besides, it is quite rude to reject the gift I gave you."

"I don't LIVE here, buddy, I'm being held hostage! And this 'gift' is something you forced on me, pervert!"

On the bed beside her, Laito released a snicker. "Well, if you don't like these clothes, I can help you take them off." Laito smirked as he pulled at the hem of Amaya's top. "I certainly wouldn't mind you walking around naked."

Immediately, Amaya slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. But then, in the next moment, Reiji took her wrist and roughly pulled her off the bed.

"That's quite enough theatrics for now." He said. "You are coming with me and that's final!"

"Hey, let go of me!" Amaya wrenched her arm in an effort to free herself, but Reiji only squeezed her wrist harder. "Ow! I said let GO!"

"You will learn to respect the rules around here one way or another. Starting with being punished for your little escape attempt."

"Newsflash, four-eyes, I will NEVER stop trying to escape from you! I'll take Yui out of here and bring all of you DOWN!"

Reiji was clearly not taking her words seriously as he brushed them off. "Come along now, to the dungeon with you." He said as he started dragging her out of her room.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I'm not stating here!" Amaya shouted as she was dragged out of the room, her screams of protest getting further and further away as she was taken to the dungeon. Laito remained behind on the bed, licking the rest of Amaya's blood off his lips.

"Oh, my little pup..." He moaned. "I'm going to have so much fun with you..."

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! I do have a drawing of Amaya in her new outfit, a school uniform and pyjamas up on my deviantart so feel free to check that out! Be sure to leave a review and your suggestions on your way out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Punishment

**Wow, I noticed we got a lot of new followers and favourites for this story since I last updated. Thank you guys for all the support and suggestions I really appreciate it! Again, special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for role playing with me again! Enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 8: Punishment_**

Reiji shoved the brunette forward, knocking her onto the floor, which had suddenly turned to concrete. Opening her eyes, Amaya realized that they weren't in the hallway outside her bedroom; it looked like a prison cell. The cell was cramped and dark, and the concrete floor was ice-cold. The brunette scrambled to her feet and tried to dodge the vampire and bolt for the door. But Reiji was well-prepared for that and easily caught Amaya before she had even taken two steps.

"Let go of me you freak!" Amaya shouted as she was dragged to the centre of the room where some very prominent chains were hanging from the ceiling. Reiji ignored her as he grabbed the chains and locked them around Amaya's wrists, forcing her arms above her head, her feet barely touching the floor.

"What the hell?! Get these off of me!" Amaya pulled against her chains but they refused to budge.

"You may as well save your energy." Reiji said, going over to some kind of compartment built into the wall. Amaya keat struggling against her chains, but no matter how much she pulled they showed no sign of loosening. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw what Reiji was pulling out of the compartment: a short brown whip.

 _No way! Is he going to use that?!_ Her jaw dropped as she started struggling harder against her chains. Was her seriously planning on whipping her?! Reiji stalked towards his prey, savoring the subtle signs of fear he could detect.

"You brought this upon yourself, human." He snarled as he smacked the whip against his gloved hand over and over again. Amaya unintentionally flinched with each smack the whip made against Reiji's bare hand. She couldn't take her eyes off the weapon while the vampire smirked at his terrified prey.

"You should have known better than to try and run. Yui was given fair warning when she first arrived. I'm surprised she didn't try and talk some sense into you; a poor decision on her part." As he spoke, Reiji raised the whip and glided it across Amaya's cheek. The movement was slow, almost gentle Amaya looked between Reiji and the weapon with disgust. His face was contorted in some kind of sick, twisted amusement. "Perhaps I should have made the consequences more clear to you the first time but I suppose our little session here will have to do."

She defiantly tried to move her face out of his reach and bury it in her arms. But the chains refused to allow her. The next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain strike her cheek.

"Agh!" The sound of pain unintentionally escaped Amaya's lips. It took a moment to register what had happened. Amaya felt something thick and wet dripping down her cheek.

"You need to be punished for breaking the rules around here." Reiji spoke dangerously as he placed the whip under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Amaya felt the same wet substance rub onto her chin when the whip touched her chin. Her own blood.

"I don't care about your damn rules, leech!" She spat back at him boldly. But with that, she felt the same sharp pain hit her other cheek, causing her to release a gasp of pain. Amaya grimaced, fighting another scream with every fibre of her being. In response, she thrust her leg as hard as she could into Reiji's knee, causing him to stumble. _Dammit! How can I get out of these?!_ She desperately pulled at the chains above her head but still she couldn't free herself no matter how much she pulled.

"You foolish, stupid human." Reiji's irritated voice reached her ears. Anticipating another strike to the face, Amaya ducked her head to dodge the attack. Instead though, she felt the whip strike her leg, just above the knee. Looking down, Amaya saw blood dripping from the gash where Reiji had whipped her. She gritted her teeth in pain, desperately trying to hold any sounds back; she wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction. Reiji released another grunt of irritation as he raised the whip. He struck her on the calf, even harder than before. Still, Amaya bit back a scream of pain.

"Hmph. Yui was screaming by now." Reiji observed as he hit her knee again.

"You whipped Yui?!" Amaya questioned in shock. Was that what he was doing while she was having a shower? Amaya's jaw dropped as Reiji struck her calf again.

"Yes, of course I did. This is your punishment for trying to escape after all." Amaya's blood boiled with rage. She kicked at Reiji again, hoping to break his nose. Unfortunately for her, the bespectacled vampire caught her boot-covered ankle with lightning fast reflexes. He squeezed painfully. "You really have no manners." He snarled.

Amaya was using every fibre of her being to stop herself from yelling in agony. "Let go." She growled.

She jerked her leg but to no avail. Reiji squeezed even harder, threatening to break her ankle. "Do you think if I snap all the bones in your ankle that you will stay put like good prey?" A sadistic smirk creeped up to his lips. "You would scream so loudly that it would be music to my eyes."

Amaya could only hiss, terrified of what he was capable of. "I'm... not prey!" She glared at him, hoping she could hide how scared she was.

"Stupid girl." Reiji snarled, tightening the grip he had on her ankle, forcing Amaya to release a grunt of pain. "The very moment you trespassed onto our property you became our prey. We own you now, you belong to us."

Amaya let out a stifled yelp of pain. "I said let go!" She raised her other leg and kicked at Reiji, causing her to slightly loose her balance. If it weren't for the chains keeping her upright, she would have fallen to the hard stone floor already.

"You are in no position to be making demands." Growled Reiji as he raised the whip again. He struck the leg he was holding full force, across all her other previous wounds. That was enough to get Amaya to scream loudly in pain. "That's it. Scream more for me. This is what you deserve."

Reiji whipped Amaya's legs again and again, over and over. The pain was so intense that Amaya couldn't stop tears from releasing grunts and whimpers of pain. She desperately tried to stop herself from screaming but she couldn't stop the whimpers and grunts from escaping her lips.

After what seemed like ages of Reiji whipping her legs, the bespectacled vampire finally stopped. Amaya breathed heavily, hoping it was finally over. She slowly looked down at her painful, throbbing legs and found them covered in multiple deep and shallow slashes and completely bloody. Her cheeks were throbbing too and she wouldn't be surprised if those gashes were bleeding too.

She was so focused on looking at her legs that she didn't realize Reiji had moved directly in front of her until he had roughly taken her chin in his hand.

"Have you learned your lesson now? Do you understand what happens to prey who don't follow the rules around here?" Reiji asked her.

Amaya was in a lot of pain, more pain then she'd ever experienced in her life. But she still defiantly glared at her torturer.

"For the last time... I'm not prey!" She snarled. "And I'm never going to stop trying to get away from you sick fu-"

She was interrupted by Reiji roughly slapping her clean across her face. Amaya was in so much shock that all she could do was breathe heavily for a moment.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Amaya exclaimed as she looked up at Reiji.

Instead of looking back at his prisoner, Reiji was looking down at his pure white glove. It was now stained crimson with Amaya's blood from the whip wounds on her cheeks. The vampire slowly took off his glove, a dark glare behind his glasses.

"It seems you've soiled my glove with your blood." Reiji snarled.

"You're the one who-"

"Silence! You will obey!" Snapped Reiji.

"I will NOT be silent!" Amaya shouted angrily. "If you were so worried about getting your precious glove all dirty, maybe you shouldn't have whipped me!"

Reiji released a snarl as he stepped directly in front of Amaya's bound body. Slowly, his eyes drifted up to her bare, exposed forearm. It was the one place he hadn't sliced open with his whip. The skin was very pale, giving Reiji full view of the veins just below the flesh. The room was filled with the scent of her blood. It smelled different from Yui's but just as sweet. It was so tempting...

Reiji roughly snatched Amaya's wrist, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Hey, let go!"

"So you still have some fight in you. I see it will take more than a short session with my whip to tame you." Reiji smirked darkly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He still held the whip in his hand. His other hand still held her wrist in an uncomfortably tight grip.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Amaya thrust her body backwards the best she could, but Reiji's hold didn't budge. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine when she heard him chuckling. The black-haired vampire smirked as he leaned in to her forearm just below her chains and took a deep sniff.

Reiji released another chuckle. "You really do smell lovely. The scent filling this room, it's making me thirsty. Such a tempting aroma..."

"Hey, don't get any ideas, buster!" Amaya kicked at Reiji's leg, hoping to dislodge the leech. Unfortunately, she had no success; Reiji still kept a tight hold on her.

"You have no say in the matter. When I want your blood I will take it." Reiji snarled as he leaned his lips towards her forearm, opening his mouth and revealing his fangs. Amaya was helpless to stop him as Reiji sunk his fangs into her forearm, painfully latching on. The girl's stomach turned when she heard him moaning in pleasure as he drank her blood.

"Mmm..." Reiji moaned. "Yes... you do taste nice... Sweet and rich... but slightly bitter...Ooh...and spicy." Reiji smirked, licking his fangs in pleasure. "Your blood truly is exquisite." The vampire purred, licking up the blood falling from the bite marks on his victim's arm.

Reiji expected a snarky response from his prisoner, but she didn't say anything. The vampire looked down at her to find Amaya had lost consciousness while he was drinking her blood. Her head was laying against his chest, her eyes closed. His eyes widened in surprise, not realizing that he had taken that much blood. But seeing Amaya like this was actually quite refreshing; she was finally being quiet.

At that moment, Reiji realized why she had fainted so easily. "Ah yes that's right, Laito bit you just before I took you away." He chuckled, realizing the reason she fainted wasn't because of him biting her. "I suppose that'll be enough for tonight. After all, you have a big day at night school tomorrow."

With that decided, Reiji reached up to her wrists and unchained her, causing Amaya to fall limply to the cell floor. Her wrists were red and raw from her countless struggles and a few of her whip wounds were still bleeding. Reiji knelt down and lifted her up into his arms then began carrying her out of the dungeon, back up to her room.

* * *

Ayato casually walked into Yui's bedroom, cradling the unconscious, beaten girl in his arms. He slowly approached her bed and gently set her down on the soft sheets.

"Damn, Reiji really wasn't happy with you. Well, it's your own fault for trying to leave. You can't say you weren't warned." Ayato spoke softly as he climbed on to the bed beside her. Her face looked so peaceful as she just lay there. If it weren't for the whip injuries one would think she was just taking a nap. The rise and fall of her chest and gentle breathing was enough to think that. Ayato silently lay down on the bed beside her and pulled the soft, silky blankets over them both. He had no intention of leaving Yui's side, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I was careless for letting you walk out this time, pancake but not anymore." Murmured Ayato as he pulled Yui's unconscious body against his chest, his arms refusing to let her go. His fingers began fiddling with her golden hair. "You belong to yours truly and I'm never letting you go. You're mine." As he continued playing with her hair, Ayato nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

"Enjoying yourself there, Ayato?" A voice reached his ears before the red-head could drift off. Ayato released a grunt of annoyance as he looked up at one of his triplets.

"Piss off, Laito." Ayato growled, glaring at the fedora-wearing vampire that was standing above him and Yui.

Laito chuckled in amusement, a big smirk on his face. "Well, you look like you're getting cozy with little bitch. So cute." He teased. "I'm sure you're happy to have her back."

Ayato released another growl. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know I had a taste of little pup." Laito purred, licking his lips at the memory of the taste. "We were right, she will serve us well. Her blood tasted delicious."

"So what?" Snarled Ayato. "Did you just come here to brag about being the first one to drink her blood? All I care about is making pancake mine. I only agreed to keep her alive so you and everyone else would leave us alone." He pulled Yui closer towards him as he glared at his brother, like a child not wanting his toy taken away.

"Oh don't be so greedy, Ayato." Laito Laughed. "We have two cute, sexy girls to choose from now. More of a variety of flavour, if you will. You really should give the new girl a taste, they both belong to all six of us, you know."

"Not interested." Ayato snapped.

Laito held up his hands in defence. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you and little bitch then. Just think about it." With that, Laito silently teleported out of the room.

Ayato rolled his eyes and released a scoff. "Stupid pervert." He groaned as he turned his attention back to the sleeping Yui. "Don't you ever forget, pancake. You'll never be able to escape me." After giving her a final kiss to her forehead, Ayato snuggled back into a comfortable position and fell asleep with her in his arms.

 **Thanks for all the feedback and suggestions you guys! I think next chapter we'll be heading to night school so if you guys have any suggestions for things to happen I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Night School

**Hey there guys! Wow, I can't believe DarkMaiden95 helped me again by getting another chapter out so soon! Man, we're on a roll! I got so many amazing story suggestions last chapter and I can't thank you guys enough for that! I unfortunately couldn't fit them all into this chapter yet but I know I will be using them in future chapters! Thanks so much for all your support and once again a special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for role playing with me again!**

 ** _Chapter 9: Night School_**

Slowly, Yui began to drift out of the peacefulness of sleep. A sleepy moan escaped her lips as she began to stir. A part of her didn't want to wake up, knowing what was awaiting her in the mansion she was living in but she knew she couldn't stay in bed forever.

"Morning, pancake. Sleep well?" An all-too familiar voice purred in her ear.

Yui shrieked in fear, almost leaping out of her skin. Her eyes shot wide open and landed on Ayato, cuddled up against her with his bare chest out for her to see. He was dressed in nothing but simple red pyjama pants. His lips were curled in a smirk and his arm was around her waist, pulling her close.

"I know I slept perfectly." He grinned, nuzzling the back of her neck and burying his face in her soft hair.

"Ayato, what are you doing in my bed?!" Yui looked down at herself, her cheeks going scarlet when she saw herself in her nightgown. She didn't remember changing into it before blacking out.

"I just wanted to cuddle." Ayato smirked as he pushed himself on top of her.

"Did... did you change me? Oh, dear god, did we-"

"So what if I did change you? You couldn't sleep in your clothes?" Ayato smirked as he leaned down towards Yui. "And you can relax, we didn't do anything dirty like that. Having sex with a sleeping body's not my thing. However, now that you're awake..." A dark smirk appeared across his lips as he leaned in towards her neck.

"A-ayato... don't we have school?" Yui gasped as she tried to push him away. Yui gasped when she felt Ayato's tongue glide across her neck, a shiver running down her spine.

"So?" Ayato snickered. "What's your point?"

"S-shouldn't we get ready?" Yui continuously tried to push Ayato off of her but he just continued to lick her neck. "Reiji won't like it if we're late."

"You're just making me more excited, pancake," Ayato purred, pulling Yui even closer to his bare chest. "Pissing Reiji off would be the cherry on top of fooling around. He needs to learn he's not the king here."

"A-ayato please." Yui pleaded. "Stop it!"

"What are you two doing?" Both Yui and Ayato looked up simultaneously to find Reiji standing before them already dressed in his school uniform. His arms were crossed and he had a disapproving look behind his glasses. Yui blushed furiously at being seen in such a compromising positions and quickly pulled the covers up to her chin. The blonde trembled at the memories of Reiji's punishment and the dark look in his eyes.

"What the hell, Reiji?" Ayato growled as he looked up at his brother. "I was just getting to a good part! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Both of you get dressed," Reiji growled, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. "Or did you forget we had school tonight?" He glared.

Ayato only bared his fangs. His plan to ditch school and fool around with Yui had just been dashed. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Ayato grumbled, knowing he wasn't going to win as he climbed off the bed. He grabbed his clothes off a nearby chair from before and stormed past Reiji. However, before he left he turned back towards Yui. "We'll pick this up later, pancake." He gave her a suggestive smirk and an equally suggestive wink before vanishing from the room.

"Hmph." Reiji scoffed once Ayato left. "Now that that's settled, it's time I go wake up the other prey." He turned to leave the room but Yui's voice stopped him.

"Wait, does that mean Amaya's going to night school too?" Yui asked. A part of her was hopeful that she would no longer be alone at that school.

"Of course it does, foolish girl," Reiji sneered. "I made the arrangements the night it was agreed that she would become our prey. Now hurry up and get dressed." The next thing Yui knew, Reiji vanished out of the room, leaving her in complete solitude. Remembering her torture from the night before again, Yui took a deep breath and pulled back the soft pink blankets, expecting to see the whip wounds from the night before.

However, the moment she pulled the sheets and blankets back, she gasped in shock when she saw that her legs were completely healed. She was completely baffled and wasn't sure how it was possible that whip wounds healed that fast. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Ayato licking her wounds. Could that have been what healed her?

Yui shook her head, remembering she had to get ready for school. She would have to dwell on that later; she really didn't want another taste of Reiji's wrath if he discovered she wasn't ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amaya was stirring in her own bed. After her attempt at escape, the frilly, blue canopy and matching sheets had been replaced and the window had been relocked. It almost looked like the canopy had never been ripped off and the escape attempt had never even happened.

Just as she was waking up, her entire body started hurting. The lingering pain in her legs and wrists in particular. The memories of the night before coming back to her all at once.

"Ow..." she moaned in pain against her pillow, weakly pushing herself into a sitting position and fully opening her eyes. It was then that she looked down and noticed her attire had completely changed.

"Wait...I don't remember changing!" She exclaimed. Covering her body was the frilly, girly nightgown she'd seen folded on the bed the first night she arrived. It was coloured a pale blue with loose sleeves that reached her elbows and a ruffled v-neck with a sky blue bow at the centre. The skirt reached down to her knees and had even more ruffles at the end. Her hair was even untied, allowing her chocolate brown locks to cascade over her shoulders. "What the hell-?! Did those perverts UNDRESS me?!"

Amaya's mouth hung wide open in horror; the last thing she remembered was blacking out while Reiji drank her blood. Impulsively she looked down at her legs where she remembered the whip hitting her the most. To her surprise, there were no visible wounds; they had completely healed as though it had never happened.

"What the hell?! Was that all a dream?! No...I can still feel the pain..." She gingerly reached down to make sure she hadn't imagined the whole ordeal. It was then that she saw her wrists, once again finding no visible injuries from the chains. "What IS this place?! How did I heal so quickly?"

"Well, well, have a good sleep little pup?" A familiar voice reached her ears. Amaya almost screamed at the unexpected voice. She looked up, horrified to see Laito nestled comfortably just inches away. He was comfortably laying on the bed with that lustful smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" The girl instinctively pulled the covers up to her neck so he couldn't see anything. The memories of him biting her making her both nervous and angry at the same time.

"Well that's not very nice." Laito playfully pouted as he started crawling towards her. "I came here to offer you some comfort after Reiji was so rough with you." The red-haired vampire reached out to the blankets and started pulling them away from her. Amaya gasped in horror and held the blankets tighter, but it was no use. Laito pulled them away with ease, revealing her nightgown to him.

"Ohh, now that negligee looks sexy." Laito purred. "Mmm, yes. I like what I see, little pup. I'm getting a little excited." Laito reached out towards her legs.

"Back off!" Snapped Amaya as she kicked out to him. "Back off, you pervert!" She kicked at his stomach. However, the attack didn't seem to faze Laito at all as he caught her ankle. He giggled and brought Amaya's ankle up to his face.

"Still so feisty, even after your little session with Reiji." Chuckled Laito as he gently kissed her ankle. Amaya cringed and tried to yank her leg free, but Laito wouldn't let her go.

"Let go!" Amaya shouted as she kept trying to pull her ankle out of his grip.

"Honestly, is everyone up to frivolous activities this evening?" An annoyed voice spoke through the room. Laito and Amaya looked up simultaneously to find Reiji standing over the bed, his arms folded in disapproval. His dark gaze was narrowed at them both behind his glasses.

Amaya glared up at her torturer of the night before. "It's not like that! He just showed up and-" she tried to explain, her face beet red.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses," Reiji interrupted. "You need to get changed for school."

Amaya raised an eyebrow, completely confused. "School?! What the hell are you talking about? Why would I go to school?" It was then that she noticed both him and Laito were dressed in school uniforms. The same uniforms that they were wearing the night she tried to hunt them.

"I would think it would be obvious. You will be attending night school alongside us. You obviously can't be trusted alone in this house." Reiji said irritably. She remembered when she first saw Ayato biting Yui inside that large, fancy-looking building. And that they were dressed in uniforms. Was that the school? She thought it looked a little too regal to be a school.

"Why would I want to go to school with a bunch of bloodsuckers like you?" Amaya growled. She hadn't even been at a school for a year because she was trying to support herself and hunt for vampires after leaving her foster family.

"As I told you, you are living in this house so you will abide by our rules and that includes attending night school alongside us. Hurry up and change into the uniform I laid out for you." He tilted his head towards the neatly folded uniform at the foot of the bed.

"And if I don't?" Amaya challenged, not even looking at the uniform.

"Then I'll be happy to change you myself." Snickered Laito. The redhead quickly grabbed onto his prey and started pulling at the hem of her silky nightgown.

"Hey!" Amaya exclaimed as she tried to shove him away. "Get the hell off of me!"

"That's quite enough, Laito. Leave the prey to change into her uniform." Reiji ordered

She kept her defiant glare as Laito finally let go of her nightgown. "Yeah, no, I'm not abiding by your 'rules'."

Reiji glared darkly at the brunette, clearly becoming more agitated. "You will. Unless of course you wish to be deciplined again." Amaya shivered at the memory, but stood her ground and refused to allow her glare to falter. She had to show this spoiled rich kid that she wasn't going to let him bully her into submission. "I will give you fifteen minutes to change. If you're not ready by then, I will allow Laito to proceed with his threat and change you himself."

Amaya's eyes widened fearfully. "You're bluffing." She brought back her glare, trying to convince herself just as much.

"Am I?" Reiji raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you'll find out. Fifteen minutes." With that, Reiji left the room leaving her alone with Laito. Amaya glanced nervously at the redhead, hoping he'd take Reiji's hint and leave her alone to change.

"See you in fifteen minutes, little pup. Feel free to go against Reiji's orders so we can have some real fun." Laito smirked suggestively as he too disappeared from her side. Without wasting a moment, Amaya climbed out of the bed and looked at the uniform. She recognized it as the exact same uniform she'd seen Yui wear before.

"Ugh, another skirt?! And what's with all these bows?!" She growled and cringed at the sight of the two obvious bows in the front, around the neck and on the chest. "No way am I wearing those!"

Throwing the uniform back on her bed rather sloppily, she went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and hair. Once she was done with the bathroom, she started searching the room for anything she could use to make it more bearable to wear. Opening a drawer in the dresser, she did thankfully find a simple yellow sweater vest in a nearby drawer. She threw it over top of the blouse and tossed the white blouse bow in a nearby trash bin. She then took the dark pink neck bow and untied it, turning into a tie instead and placing it around her neck before putting the blazer on.

"Ugh. Will have to do I guess." she grumbled, putting the skirt, socks and shoes on before Laito could come inside and do whatever perverted things he desired. Going to this night school seemed like the much better option. She found her blue ribbon and necklace on top of the dresser and put them both in their rightful places in her hair and around her neck.

Now dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. It did look a bit better but stil looked girly as all hell. Her eyes drifted down to the hem of the skirt where some very prominent white frills were.

"Yeah, those are going too." Amaya reached down to the skirt and was about to start ripping the frills off. But, before she even got the chance, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you can't rip your uniform little pup." Laito teased. "It looks so cute on you."

Amaya let go of the frills and spun around, finding Laito standing there. Clearly her time was up and she was relieved she was dressed.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed that you decided to change. I was really looking forward to dressing you and having some fun." He reached out towards Amaya's chin but the brunette slapped his hand away.

"You're disgusting." She growled.

"I know." He chuckled playfully. Amaya suddenly got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, remembering the night before. All she knew was she had to get away from him. She quickly moved past him and had her sights set on the door. But just as she reached for the doorknob, she felt Laito grab her waist and pull her against his body.

"Let go of me!" Amaya exclaimed, truing to break free as she felt Laito start to rub her sides. "Didn't you guys want me to go to school with you?!" She blurted out the first excuse she could think of.

"Mmm..." Laito moaned into her ear. "True, little pup. Too bad. I'll just have to play with you later." Amaya couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Yeah, going to school was clearly a better option than dealing with this creep. She then felt Laito take her wrist and lead her out of the bedroom.

The next thing she knew, she and Laito had appeared at the entrance hall. She had no idea how they got there so fast but quickly shrugged it off when she saw Yui standing with the other five brothers, trying to keep a distance from them. Like herself, they were all dressed in uniforms dedicated to the same night school.

Reiji glared down at the brunette, clearly not happy that she altered her uniform "You altered your uniform." Reiji snarled.

"Yeah, I tossed out that extra bow." Amaya snarled right back, yanking her wrist away from Laito. "You didn't say I couldn't alter the uniform. You guys wear different uniforms so why can't I?" Amaya crossed her arms, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her body when she saw Reiji glance at his brothers and their different uniform. She couldn't help letting a tiny smirk grace the corners of her mouth, knowing she won that argument. Reiji released a scoff of irritation and adjusted his glasses. He tried not to show it but it clearly bothered him. Shu couldn't help but smirk either, entertained that Amaya was getting under Reiji's skin. Laito and Ayato were snickering under their breaths too. Reiji shot the two triplets and his older brother an angry glare, clearly warning them to be silent.

"Very well. At least pull up that one sock and tuck in your shirt." Reiji groaned as he turned towards the door. "Come, we're behind schedule as it is."

Amaya made a point of not following Reiji's orders to tuck in her shirt and pull up her sock as the eight of them made their way outside. Amaya saw the same sleek limousine that she had followed the night she had hunted the brothers. And the same one she and Yui were tied up and thrown into when they caught up to them the night before. Reiji opened the door as one by one each of the brothers climbed inside, Ayato pulling Yui inside himself.

Befire Reiji dragged Amaya inside, he shot her another angry glare. "I will allow the tie and vest to pass, however, if you rip, destroy or make any other 'alterations' to this uniform I will see you in the dungeon with my whip again." He snarled as he shoved her inside then followed her after. That threat sent a shiver down her spine, the painful memories of the night before lingering in her mind.

 _Ugh, guess I'll have to deal with the frills on the skirt then._ Amaya scowled in annoyance as the limo's door closed. Somehow, thankfully she ended up sitting at the back in between Yui and the window. The brunette noticed Yui was wearing the full, original uniform with the bows. It did look good on her but Amaya herself wouldn't be caught dead in that. Yui looked at the brunette and gave her a tiny, uneasy smile. Amaya returned the smile but the sound of Reiji clearing his throat interrupted them.

"So, would you care to explain why you felt the need to 'toss out' a part of your uniform and completely alter your neck bow?" He asked just as the limo took off. The look he gave her clearly told her he disapproved.

"They were stupid," Amaya replied bluntly. "I'm not going to walk around wearing frilly bows just to stroke your ego."

"Hypocrite." Kanato glared at her, clutching Teddy. "You wear one in your hair all the time. Explain that." He pointed at the simple blue ribbon that was always tied in her hair.

Amaya returned the glare and subconsciously touched the ribbon. "Hey! This one's different! I choose to wear this one. I'm not some doll for you perverts to dress up." That touched a nerve. It was the ribbon she had ever since she was little, the one her parents tied in her hair the night her life changed forever.

"Oh, leave it alone Kanato." Laito patted his triplet on the shoulder. "I think little pup looks cute." Amaya rolled her eyes and turned her gaze out the window, hoping to shut them all down. The only warning she got was a yelp from Yui as Laito nestled himself between the girls, pulling Amaya into his arms.

"Ugh! Hey! Let go!" Amaya exclaimed as she tried to push herself away from the perverted vampire.

"Laito, please. You're in a moving vehicle." Growled Reiji irritably.

"But I can't help it, little pup is just so tempting." Laito smirked.

Beside Yui, Ayato started laughing out loud. "Looks like you've already got someone claiming you, cupcake."

Amaya pushed herself away from Laito and glared at Ayato. "I'm not getting claimed by anyone! Get that through your thick head- Wait, what did you call me?"

"Cupcake," Ayato shrugged, his smirk widening. "It suits you; you've got a bigger set than pancake, after all. I mean they're not much bigger than pancake's but still."

Amaya's jaw dropped at what she'd just heard. Her arms quickly went to her chest, wrapping around herself so none of the perverts could see. All at once it felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Except for Yui who looked just as embarrassed as she was. Amaya was so angry. He was seriously nicknaming her based on her breast size?! Since when was being a B cup something to make a nickname up from?! Her blood boiled as her cheeks turned scarlet. She clenched her fists and stood up from her seat.

Without even thinking, she moved over to him and reached out to slap Ayato. But before she could, Ayato grabbed her wrist and stood up as well. All in the blink of an eye.

"Nice try, cupcake." Ayato smirked cockily, clearly entertained. Amaya attempted to slap him with her other hand but he quickly caught that too. "Real cute."

"Both of you sit down." Reiji ordered. "For the last time, we are in a moving vehicle." Ayato groaned in irritation as he released Amaya's wrists and sat back down beside Yui.

Amaya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, slouching into her seat. She was determined to ignore all of them for the rest of the ride. She didn't even look at or say anything to Reiji when he handed her a small box of cranberry juice and told her to drink it daily for her blood.

Finally, the limousine pulled up to the school. Both Yui and Amaya were pushed out of the limo and Amaya's jaw dropped at the sight of the school. She hadn't actually had a good look at it the last time she was there or seen it from the front.

"Whoa..." She couldn't help but gasp in awe. It was clearly an elite school that only rich kids got to attend. Amaya quickly composed herself and moved to help Yui to her feet by taking the girl's hand. At least they had each other for support and friendship in this dark event. They knew they had to move quickly so Yui started leading Amaya towards the school and away from the brothers. But they were soon stopped in their tracks by bumping into Reiji who was now standing in front of them.

"And where do you two think you're going?" He questioned.

"Um... to class?" Yui answered nervously.

"That is what you do at school, right?" Amaya glared.

"I don't recall saying you were in the same class. Yui is in class with Ayato and Kanato, so she will be going with them." He then turned to Amaya. "And you will be in the same class as Subaru." Right on cue, someone roughly grabbed Amaya by the arm. Amaya looked up, coming face to face with Subaru. She didn't like the idea of being in class with him. He seemed the most aggressive out of all of them. She remembered him roughly carrying her over his shoulder through the mansion.

"Come on, already, let's go." The silver-haired vampire growled as he pulled on her arm.

"Hey, let go!" Amaya's protests were ignored as Subaru dragged her into the school.

"Subaru, wait!" Yui, tried to stop him, only to be restrained by Ayato and Kanato. She didn't want to be alone with Ayato and Kanato again. She just wanted a friend by her side.

"Leave cupcake to Subaru." Ayato said as he started leading Yui up to the school alongside Kanato. "Come on, just stay with us, like always."

"Hopefully Subaru will hurt her." Kanato murmured darkly as they walked. "She deserves it, isn't that right, Teddy? We need to think of a punishment for her ourselves. And something for Yui for leaving us." The way he spoke made Yui shiver in discomfort and fear for both herself and Amaya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Subaru kept roughly pulling Amaya down the hall. The inside of the school was just as big, clean, fancy and regal as the outside. It definitely looked more like a mansion than a school.

"Hey! Let go! You don't have to pull so hard!" Her struggling attracted the attention of more or less the entire student population; almost everyone was staring at them. But before she could say anything else, Subaru pulled her into an empty classroom. When he took a seat at a desk beside the window, Amaya figured it must be their classroom.

Subaru looked very bored like he didn't want to be there with his arms crossed and his eyes looking out the window. Maybe if he wasn't paying attention she could-

"Walk out and you'll regret it." Subaru growled when she took the tiniest step towards the door.

Amaya didn't know what to say. How did he know what she was planning?! At that moment, the classroom started filling up with a cluster of random students. A lot of them clearly rich kids with not a care in the world. Amaya envied them. She didn't move from her position standing in the middle of the classroom as students took their seats and the teacher entered.

"Good evening, class." The teacher was a young, cheerful woman who, like her students had not a care in the world. "I'm told we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself, dear?"

Immediately, all eyes turned to her and suddenly Amaya felt very embarrassed, realizing she'd been just standing in the middle of the class this whole time. Taking a deep breath, Amaya realized she had no choice and moved to the front of the class.

"Um, hi." She said as she gave the class a short, curteous bow. "I'm Amaya Senshi, I'm sixteen and I just transferred here..." _And me and my friend are being held hostage by six sadistic vampires and being used as playthings and food sources._ Is what she wanted to say, but a dangerous look from Subaru and the multiple eyes on her in the crowd somehow made her stop talking.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, miss Senshi." The teacher said cheerfully. "Why don't you take a seat right over there in front of Mr. Sakamaki. Please raise your hand."

Subaru raised his hand and Amaya released a groan when she realized the seat beside the window right in front of the silverette was the only available seat. She wasn't happy about it but she approached the desk and took her seat. The moment she did, she could feel Subaru's glare on her as the teacher started talking.

 **Once again thank you so much for all your support and if you didn't see your suggestion in this chapter and I said I'd put it in, I'm sorry but it will happen in future chapters! Holy crap, I think this is a new record for the longest chapter! I'm really happy with how this turned out so I hope you guys enjoy it. I love reading your guys's suggestions so keep 'em coming! Next chapter will be more night school! Be sure to leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunter's Past

**Hey there you guys! So DarkMaiden95's been such a huge help with this story so now she's been officially named a co-author! Go check out her profile and her stories! She's such a great author! Thank you guys again for all your awesome reviews and suggestions, I know I'm definitely using a lot of those further down the line! And with that, enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 10: Hunter's Past_**

Amaya couldn't care less what the teacher was talking about. Everything she said was just tuned out as the brunette looked out the window with her chin resting in her hand. With her and Yui's situation, school and class just seemed so meaningless.

She could feel Subaru's glare burning through her head from the desk behind her, and it was driving her crazy. The brunette spun around, facing his red glare head-on.

"Do you want something?" Amaya hissed, unable to take it anymore. Subaru just kept glaring at her. "Seriously, what the hell do you want?!" She growled.

"I'm watching you, like I'm supposed to." The silverette growled irritably. Something in his voice clearly told Amaya he wasn't happy about it.

"I think that means making sure I don't run loose and burn the house down. Not to bore your creepy, soulless eyes into me." She spat.

"Miss Senshi, Mr. Sakamaki, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked, slightly irritated that they weren't listening to her lesson. Amaya was about to tell her that Subaru was glaring at her but she felt the vampire roughly kick the back of her leg.

"No, ma'am. I just... couldn't remember my class schedule." Amaya found herself lying.

"Well, please save it for after class is done. There will be plenty of time for flirting after." The teacher said with a wink as she went back to her lesson. "Now, as I was saying..." As the teacher droned on, Amaya's jaw dropped. Did she seriously think she and Subaru were flirting?! She then realized a bunch of the other students were looking at them and whispering to each other.

"Didn't she come in with Subaru Sakamaki?"

"Are they dating?"

"Lucky, I wish I was dating one of the Sakamakis!"

"Subaru's so hot but so angry, how'd she manage that?"

"I know, right?! I can't even get him to look at me!"

Amaya really wanted to stand up from her seat and shout at the entire class that she was being held against her will and there was nothing going on romantically between them. But she felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder from behind, forcing her back in her chair.

"Don't. Even. THINK. About it." Subaru's soft, dangerous growl reached her ears. Chills ran down Amaya's spine at the threat in his voice. Once he was convinced she wouldn't move, he pulled his hand back.

"Did you see that?! He just touched her!"

"Oh I wish I was in her shoes!"

Amaya wanted to slap those girls. Being trapped and watched by sadistic vampires wasn't her idea of something to be jealous of! She just stared at the chalkboard and tried to block everything out as much as she could. Maybe that would satisfy the white-haired jackass behind her. If those annoying gossiping girls knew the hell she and Yui were being put through they wouldn't be wishing they were in her place.

After an eternity, class was finally dismissed. Amaya was more than relieved when that bell rang. Without missing a beat, she gathered her bag and walked towards the door as quickly as she could. However, before she could slip out with the rest of the class, she felt a familiar hand grip her shoulder again. Before she could pull away, Amaya was roughly pushed against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell?!" She exclaimed, finding that she and her attacker were alone in the classroom. The teacher and all the other students had gone. Were they really that far in their own little worlds that they didn't realize she was being attacked?!

"You didn't wait for me." Subaru growled angrily.

"I don't remember being told to wait for you!" Amaya pushed back against Subaru's chest, hoping that would be enough to get him to let go. Unfortunately, no such luck as he pushed her back into the wall.

"Well, I'm telling you now." He snarled angrily.

"Fine. Now let go!" Amaya tried to move away from him but Subaru still refused to release her. "Hey, I said let go!"

Without any warning, Subaru turned around and roughly pinned Amaya to a nearby desk. Her back arched against the hard surface as she felt the silverette pin her wrists down.

"You are seriously so annoying. I was fine with only keeping Yui around, but now you have to show up and make more work for us."

"Let go of me!" Amaya was starting to panic. "Somebody HEL-" She was quickly cut off.

"Shut up!" Subaru roughly covered her mouth with his icy hand. "I can't believe I got stuck with babysitting you!"

 _If you're not happy watching me then let me go already!_ Amaya thought. She kicked him roughly in the shin. The force caused Subaru to release a grunt of pain but wasn't enough for him to release her. If anything it just pissed him off more. The brunette stiffened, preparing for the worst and looking dead into his eyes, red meeting blue. That glare froze Amaya on the spot.

"Don't EVER fight me, human," Subaru growled, leaning down to Amaya's neck. His lips grazed the skin as he took in her scent.

 _Not again! No!_ Amaya grunted as she tried to move away. She did not want to get bitten again!

"Why even keep you around? You don't smell as good as Yui." He scoffed.

 _Then don't drink my blood!_ Amaya screamed muffled screams as she struggled. Regardless of his words, Subaru bit into her neck.

Amaya cried out in pain behind the hand on her mouth. "You... you actually taste sweet..." Subaru gasped against her skin, his eyes wide with surprise. "You don't smell sweet at all... What is this?"

Subaru couldn't stop himself from removing his hand from her mouth and using his fingers to loosen her collar and tie. Once he had more room he bit into her neck again, greedily drinking more blood.

Amaya hissed in pain as his fangs pierced her skin once again. "S-Stop it!" Subaru ignored her, moaning in contentment as he kept drinking. He was clearly enjoying the different flavor with her sweet blood.

"That's it, good girl." Subaru moaned. "Just let my fangs enter you and give me your blood."

"S-Someone will see you!" Amaya protested, trying to push him off of her. Her hands were pushing against his chest. "You don't want to be exposed, right?"

"Shut up," Subaru snarled against her neck. "I want your blood, so right now you're all mine. Could have just walked away when you had the chance. You have should never tried to hunt us." Subaru pulled at her tie. "Now neither of you can leave."

Amaya could swear she saw him smirking out of the corner of her eye. After what felt like an eternity, Subaru finally released her neck, allowing Amaya to crumble to the floor to her knees. His lips were coated with Amaya's blood.

"I don't know which of you tastes better now..." Subaru mumbled as he started licking the blood off his lips.

"We're not your food." Amaya spat as she covered the wound with her hand. She clumsily stood up and tried to run towards the door. But she hadn't even taken a step before she fell to the floor again.

"Idiot." Subaru growled. "Don't you know not to exert yourself after loosing blood? You'll get dizzy otherwise."

"Don't you know I'll get dizzy if you're greedy and drink too much?" Amaya retorted as she shot him a fiery glare.

"That's your purpose now. Get used to it."

"I don't have a 'purpose', I'm not your personal vending machine! And neither is Yui!" She spat back.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk back!" Subaru shouted angrily as he slammed his fist into the desk, leaving a visible dent. Amaya jumped in shock, her defiant retort dying on her tongue. Nervous about angering him further, she turned her face away from him and instead focused her attention on fixing her tie.

"Perverted disgusting vampires. I'll always hate you." She muttered under her breath as she fixed her tie and pushed herself up to her feet. She started walking towards the door, wanting to get as far away from Subaru as possible. And from any other Sakamaki for that matter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Subaru growled as he grabbed her shoulder again. "What did we literally just discuss?"

"Class is over, dumbass! So let go of me!"

"My, my Subaru. Are you having a tussle with little pup?" Both teens looked up to face the intruder in the doorway. Amaya felt a pang of nervousness when she spotted the lustful, fedora-wearing vampire. The first one that bit her.

"What the hell do you want, Laito? This isn't your classroom." Subaru growled angrily.

"Oh I was waiting outside for your class to finish and got a little curious when you two didn't come out. I missed my little pup." He purred as he sauntered towards them. His green, lustful gaze fixated on Amaya.

As he got closer, he started to notice the fang marks on her neck. "What's this?" Laito questioned as he gently brushed her hair out of his way so he could see the wound better. "Oh, Subaru how bold of you. You were the last to taste little bitch. Couldn't wait that long to take a taste of the fresh blood?"

Amaya growled and smacked the redhead's hand away. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Laito ignored the girl and grinned at his little brother. "And the door wasn't even locked! I have to say, I'm quite proud of you."

"I don't need your stupid praise." The silverette snarled. "I was just thirsty and the was the closest blood bag."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm an object?!" Amaya pushed both of them away.

"Oh but you are, little pup." Laito purred, caressing her chin in his hand. "You're our toy. Forever and always." The vampire chuckled lustfully as he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. He was about to bite her when Amaya shoved him away.

"Back the hell off!" Amaya shouted. Without waiting for any form of permission, Amaya stormed out of the classroom. She just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. Before either of them could try to grab her, Amaya took off running in search of the girls' bathroom. That was the only place she could think of where they wouldn't try to follow her. Once she found one, she moved inside a stall and slammed the door behind her, her back against it. Once she was sure the bathroom was empty, Amaya allowed the tears to fall.

Her chest heaved as she began to sob. What had she done to deserve such a horrible fate? Was it because she refused to admit she was crazy and kept pursuing vampires for revenge? Was it because she tried to be a good person and save someone innocent? The old saying must be true, no good deed goes unpunished. Amaya soon found herself slinking down to the floor and burying her face in her arms, the tears falling down her cheeks at an uncontrollable rate.

* * *

Yui was just packing up her belongings from class after the bell rang. Students were already starting to leave and talk amongst themselves. She sighed deeply, worried sick about her new friend. Subaru had a very short temper, and was prone to violent outbursts. She knew he gave her an opening to escape once but she suspected that must have been a one time thing.

 _He wouldn't hit her, would he...?_

"Hey, Yui." A voice interrupted her thoughts. The blonde looked up to find one of her classmates standing before her. She didn't know him very well but she knew that he was human. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. His uniform was always simple and from the little she'd seen of him he seemed like a nice boy.

"Oh, hello. Haru, right?" She tried to smile convincingly so he wouldn't get concerned. The last thing Yui wanted was to drag yet another innocent soul into the Sakamakis' clutches.

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded. "Haru Yoshida. So, listen I noticed you were starting to drift off a bit. Are you doing okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm all right, I just didn't sleep well last night." Yui nodded.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale."

"Oh, yes." Yui gave him the best smile she could muster. "There's no need to worry."

"Well, if you're sure." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, there's something else I wanted to ask you." His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"What's that?"

"We have that test next week, right? I was wondering if, um..."

"Something going on, pancake?" Yui released a startled gasp when she heard Ayato's voice and felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

Yui winced at how tightly he was squeezing her shoulder. "No, Ayato, I'm just talking to Haru." Yui tried to convince him. She didn't want Ayato to get upset and hurt one of their innocent human classmates.

"Is that so?" Ayato glared at his classmate.

Haru shuddered a little at the redhead's glare. "Is there some rule that says I can't talk to a classmate?" He was clearly trying to put on a brave face but it was obvious he was a little nervous under Ayato's intimidating glare.

"You're talking to what belongs to yours truly. Pancake is mine so back off." Ayato snarled. The next thing Haru knew, Ayato was right in front of him. "So, talk to pancake again and I'll make sure you regret it." He spoke dangerously, sending chills down the human boy's spine.

"Ayato, stop it!" Yui pulled on his arm, terrified that a fight was going to break out. Haru wouldn't have a prayer if Ayato decided to attack him, even without biting him. Thinking of the only way she could resolve this, Yui turned to Haru.

"Thank you for the offer, Haru but I think I'll be alright studying on my own." She forced a smile, trying to convince him as much as herself.

"Oh, uh, okay." Haru was clearly disappointed with the answer, and didn't like what he had heard but he could see that now was not the time to press it.

With that, Haru left, leaving Yui alone with Ayato.

As sad as she was to see his feelings hurt, Yui was relieved that Ayato hadn't done worse to Haru. She was not about to let him become involved in this horrible mess.

"Tch. Dumbass human thinks he has a right to talk to what belongs to yours truly." Ayato scoffed. "You better not have been thinking about his offer, pancake."

"Th-That's none of your business, Ayato. Why do you always do this?!" She questioned.

"Do what?"

"Act like you own me!" Yui snapped. She hated being treated like this every day.

"Uh, because I do, pancake. Duh." Ayato grabbed Yui around her waist, pulling her against his chest and twirling a lock of her golden hair. "Your blood, your body, everything belongs to yours truly."

Yui's jaw dropped. She rarely got angry, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Ayato chuckled darkly and leaned into Yui's neck. "Now come on, pancake. Give me another drink." Ayato purred as he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. He was just about to bite her when Yui suddenly shoved him hard.

"No!" She exclaimed as she spun around and ran straight out of the classroom. Ayato was so stunned he remained glued to the floor, watching her run. Yui hadn't defied him like that for so long. She just kept running with tears already falling down her face. She ignored all the students staring at her and ran into the girls' bathroom. She hoped at least there Ayato wouldn't follow her. The moment she stepped inside, she could swear she heard someone else crying

"H-Hello? Is someone here?" Yui asked nervously.

"Yui?" Amaya sniffed, peeking outside the stall door.

"Amaya?" Yui asked, stunned when the brunette stepped out and finding tears falling down her cheeks. She never would have imagined she'd ever see the young vampire hunter broken down so much.

"What... what happened?" Yui had a very good idea what had happened, but she had no idea what to say to the other girl.

"Laito is such an asshole!" Amaya growled as she aggressively wiped her tears. "Him and Subaru!" Yui could tell Amaya was trying her hardest to hold back any more tears. She may be much stronger than herself but she was still a young girl just like her. Scared and lost.

"Amaya... do you want to talk about it?" Yui asked, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

Amaya sniffed as she wiped away more tears. "Sure, I guess." Out of everyone here, Yui was probably the only person who would understand. Amaya told Yui everything that had happened after they were separated before class started.

"Subaru bit you? Right in the classroom?" She asked. "And Laito praised him for it and called you his toy?"

"I just... can't stand it! Who do those bastards think they are, treating us like we're possessions?! Reiji dressing us up like dolls, Laito acting like we're sex toys...! I just... can't stand it!"

Yui wasn't thinking as she moved to Amaya's side and pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. Amaya was surprised by the gesture, but she returned it wholeheartedly. Squeezing Yui tightly, Amaya was beyond relieved that she had someone who could understand what she was going through. More tears poured from her blue eyes as she rubbed Yui's back and she rubbed hers in return.

"Yui... will we be okay?" Amaya asked, fear in her voice.

Yui didn't answer for several moments. "I... I don't know." The blonde answered, her voice quivering. "But they've said they're not going to kill us."

"Even if they don't set out to do it, eventually they're going to drink us dry! That's all vampires do! They take blood and don't care about who they torture to get it! They don't care who's lives they end up ruining!" Amaya continued to cry. Yui couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"Amaya... there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Amaya asked as they separated

"Well, um, if you don't mind telling me..." Yui stammered nervously. "What made you hate vampires so much? What made you start hunting them?"

Amaya paused. There was probably no harm in telling Yui, but it still was very personal. She sighed deeply. "Well, I guess if I should I tell anyone it should be you." Amaya sighed. "My parents were killed by a vampire. When I was seven... I saw it happen. He was standing over them..." Amaya fought to keep the tears from flowing again. "My parents hid me under the bed and all I could see was blood and all I could hear were their screams."

Yui hugged Amaya tightly again when she felt more tears falling onto her uniform. "I... I'm so sorry."

"When my mother was pushed down to the floor, he leaned over her and opened his mouth... I saw his fangs then... he bit her... I saw her blood all over his mouth... He had a hood on so I couldn't see his face. Just those sharp, deadly fangs. When the police came he was gone. I told them what I saw and of course they thought I was insane. But I knew what I saw. I knew it was real."

Yui didn't have to tell Amaya that she believed her. She just patted the brunette's back and let her continue. "I refused to admit I was imagining things and people started calling me crazy. Even all the kids at school... At that point I was thrown into foster care since I didn't have any other relatives. The only person who didn't call me crazy was Makoto Kimura, my only childhood friend. He convinced his parents to take me in after years of being bounced around foster homes and each one of them forcing me to go to different therapists. I'd always end up getting kicked out for one reason or another." Amaya continued. "His Mom was a psychologist so she was interested in my case but never pushed me to tell her anything and his dad ran an antique weapon shop. It was great. For once I felt like I had a real family again. People who cared about me. And Makoto was the only one who believed me. I still refused to give up on the fact that my parents were killed by a vampire so I convinced Makoto to help me hunt them. But we could never find any... One way or another we'd get into trouble for harassing the people we thought were vampires."

"So, if it was great why aren't you staying with Makoto anymore?" Yui asked, fearing the answer.

Amaya sighed sadly. "A year ago I was absolutely convinced our latest target was a real vampire. We took some weapons from the store and snuck out at night... But I was wrong. As usual. This time though, our target was really angry with us and sent his dog. We started getting chased off his property. I was always really athletic but Makoto wasn't. Makoto ended up breaking his leg while we were running and getting sent to the hospital. Let's just say his parents were furious about all the grief I was causing them. I did everything I could to apologize and make it right. But... they didn't want to hear it. I went to see Makoto in the hospital that night. Reasonably, he wasn't happy about his leg being broken. But then I started talking about finding a new target. He snapped and said he didn't want to hear and and told me I had to move on from this fantasy about vampires. It was then that he told me that he never really believed me; he just went along with it to 'try and help me heal'. I was so angry and I felt so betrayed. He was the only one who never called me crazy... I packed up what few belongings I had and left their house. I never wanted to see them again, especially Makoto."

Yui was stunned as Amaya finished telling her story. "Amaya... I... I honestly don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything."

Amaya sighed. "I just didn't want anyone else to suffer like I had. So... when I was passing by the school that night and saw Ayato bite you, I couldn't just do nothing. I had to try and save you. But I haven't given up on escaping. I'm going to get you out of this and away from those monsters."

* * *

"What the hell are they doing in there so long?" Ayato grumbled, staring at the door to the girls bathroom from across the hall. After Yui ran from him he tracked her scent to the bathroom and ran into Laito and Subaru who tracked Amaya's scent to the same bathroom. Shu, Reiji and Kanato joined them not long after. He was not happy that Yui had defied him yet again. Just when he thought she was learning to be nice and submissive.

"I cannot believe you simply allowed them both to run off again." Reiji snarled in annoyance.

"Blame Laito." Growled Subaru. "He's the one who caused the new girl to run off."

Laito released a chuckle. "Well, excuse me for being unable to resist a cute human girl. Just thinking about the both of us ravishing little pup right there in the classroom, Subaru. Doesn't that get you excited?"

Subaru simply glared at him. "No it doesn't."

"And what is the reason Yui ran away from you, Ayato?" Reiji questioned.

"What? Don't think this was my fault! All I did was remind pancake who she belonged to." Ayato groaned just as footsteps started approaching them.

"Is everything alright over here?" A soft, gentle voice spoke. The brother looked up to see a student standing before them. She looked to be around Reiji and Laito's age with light purple eyes and long, reddish brown hair with a short, tiny braid on the left side of her face. Her uniform was neat and tidy with a light purple bow around her neck.

Laito smirked at the sight of her. "Well, if it isn't Miss President. How lovely to see you this evening." This young woman that appeared was known as Kaiya Natsuko, the student council president.

"Nice to see you too, Laito. Have you thought about my offer about joining the student council? We could really use someone with your charm and charisma to bring people in to school events." Kaiya smiled.

Laito chuckled. "Oh, you know I don't have much interest in school events."

"You seem to be doing well on your own in your new job." Kanato smiled as he clutched Teddy.

"Oh I'm not really not doing that well. Honestly, I was surprised I even got the job considering I'm in the remidial class." Kaiya replied with a friendly smile. Kanato always made her feel uneasy but she still tried to be friendly with all the students.

"Yeah, remind me again how someone in the same stupid-people class as Shu got to be student council president?" Subaru grumbled.

Kaiya's cheeks puffed in annoyance at his comment but then shook her head. "Don't you remember? It was at the last assembly. The girl who won didn't want the job so as her first decree she passed the title to me."

"So, what are you still doing here?" Shu asked lazily to the girl he only knew as someone he shared a class with and sometimes used as a pillow. "Didn't I just see you leave class?"

"Oh I was just finishing up some work in the student council room." Kaiya replied, softly blushing while looking at Shu. "It's rare to see all of you together like this."

"Just waiting for pancake and cupcake to finish in the bathroom so we can leave." Ayato groaned, not paying Kaiya any mind.

Kaiya tilted her head, a little confused. "Pancake? Cupcake?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

Reiji glared down at the purple-eyed girl. "I don't recall saying this was any of your business." He snarled. "Now, are you satisfied that nothing is wrong I

She gave a shiver of fear as she slowly backed away from the brother that scared her the most. "Oh, um okay. Well, I'll see you guys later. I should get home to bed anyway..." With that, Kaiya left the Sakamakis.

Once Kaiya was gone, Ayato started getting impatient and started banging on the door. "Hey! Pancake! Cupcake! Open up!" He shouted irritably. "It's time to go already!" Behind the door, Yui cried out in fear.

Reiji pushed up his glasses and shook his head in disapproval. "Ayato, that is not appropriate behavior for school. The last thing we need is to attract anymore unwanted attention."

"It's your own fault for being such a possessive freak." Shu said lazily.

"Would you prefer I go in there and drag them out?" Ayato growled.

"Oh I wouldn't mind that." Laito smirked as he sauntered up beside Ayato and knocked on the door. "Did you hear that, little bitch? Little pup? We're coming in for you," he purred, jiggling the door handle.

"Go away!" He heard Amaya's voice shout angrily through the door. "This is the girls room! No boys allowed!"

"So childish. Sorry, but as you might have figured, I'm not one to follow the rules." Laito purred. "It was cute seeing you two think you were safe." Laito chuckled as he mercilessly opened the door, finding Yui and Amaya sitting on the bathroom's floor. The next second, they were both dragged out of the bathroom and thrown to the feet of rest of the brothers.

"What the hell?!" Amaya quickly got to her feet and backed away, only to bump into a strong chest.

"You know, little pup. It wasn't very nice of you to run off like that." Smirked Laito. His hands grasped her shoulders from behind.

Amaya elbowed him as hard as she could, but Laito wouldn't let her go. He wrapped one arm around her torso, keeping her in place. Ayato pulled Yui to her feet at the same time and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If you two are quite done running off, we've been waiting for you so we could return home. Honestly, I wasn't expecting the two of you to spend the rest of your time at school in the bathroom and miss all your other classes." Reiji scowled at the two girls.

Amaya rolled her eyes, knowing there was no use arguing right now. "Whatever."

"Let's go already." Shu yawned as he started walking away. "I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"What, you didn't sleep through class?" Amaya glared at the blonde, not entirely joking.

"He probably did." Reiji snarled. "Honestly what a lazy deadbeat."

The group walked in silence until they reached the limo which was already waiting for them outside. Without waiting for any sort of permission, Amaya headed for a window seat to minimize her chances of being surrounded by vampires. Yui followed soon after and sat down beside her. Each of the brothers piled in as well then the limo sped off.

The girls exchanged nervous glances at each other, but Amaya did her best to give Yui a reassuring smile. She was going to get them out of there or die trying.

 **So Kaiya actually is an OC who belongs to my best friend KittyNyuuChan95 on Quotev. I wanted to bring in some cameos of other people's OCs and she seemed like the best one to start with. Haru is one of my OCs I just randomly made up on the spot. Neither one of them are going to have very big roles but I hope you guys liked them anyway! Thanks so much for reading you guys! DarkMaiden95 and I thank you! So now we've learned about Amaya's past and find out why she hates vampires. Keep the suggestions coming and let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11: Wax Brides

**Wow, we're really pushing chapters out now! So some of you have been asking for some Shu and Kanato love so here I hope me and DarkMaiden95 managed to deliver :) enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 11: Wax Brides_**

The limo drove off into the night, on it's way back to the mansion. The ride was quiet for a long time until Reiji cleared his throat, his eyes focused on Amaya. "So, causing us issues on your first day?" Reiji scoffed as he pulled out a book and started reading, clearly unimpressed with the brunette. "You understand both you and Yui missed your last few classes."

Amaya ignored him, staring out the window at the dark empty forest they were driving by. She wasn't going to dignify Reiji's condescension with a response.

"I do hope you realize how difficult of a task it was to get such a prestigious school to accept you considering your expulsion from your last school." Reiji continued. "Such an ungrateful girl."

That last statement caught Amaya's attention. "How did you know that?!" She questioned softly.

"I began to research you thoroughly after you arrived at our home." Reiji said as though it were obvious. "To think you were expelled for causing another student to break his leg. And all the other incidents you were involved in, let's just say your record wasn't clean."

The brunette trembled in fury and terror. How had Reiji been able to find any of this out in the short time she'd been there?

"Expelled hmm, little pup?" Laito smirked at her from between Kanato and Subaru. "I do love a bad girl," Laito purred, threatening to move over to Amaya's seat. He licked his fangs hungrily.

"Laito, we are in a moving vehicle. How many times must I tell you not to move?" Reiji snarled.

"Oh come on Reiji." Laito pouted. "Why are you such a party pooper?"

The only reply Laito got from his elder brother was a piercing glare. The second eldest Sakamaki then shook his head and went back to the book he was reading. The moment the limo stopped at the mansion gates, Amaya stormed out, wanting to get as far away from the brothers as possible, especially Reiji. Yui followed the brunette, not wanting to spend any more time around the brothers either.

Once they reached their bedroom doors and were convinced they weren't being followed both Yui and Amaya released simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Well, I never thought I'd hate school as much as I do now." Amaya groaned. "Do they always harass you? Even there?"

Yui sighed and nodded. "Yes. It's rare if I ever get schoolwork done. My first day there Ayato made me skip class to make takoyaki for him. Then I cleaned up everything by myself and that's where he bit me for the first time."

The brunette clenched her fists. She couldn't believe what Yui just told her. "Ugh, unbleievable." Amaya snarled. "Dont these bloodsuckers have any respect for women?!"

"I don't think they do." Yui shook her head sadly. "I mean, the way their own mothers treated them-" Yui's voice ended up caught in her throat, the memories of being possessed and controlled by Cordelia not long ago still haunted her.

"Yui?" Amaya asked, pulling the blonde back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes." Yui smiled at her. "I think I'm just a little tired from school today. I think I'm going to get changed and get some rest."

Amaya had a feeling she wasn't being entirely truthful but decided not to push. "Okay, if you're sure. I want to get out of this dumb uniform too."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Yui nodded as she opened her bedroom door and stepped inside, leaving Amaya alone in the hallway. She didn't want to linger there longer than was necessary so she too stepped into her room. She soon spotted her casual outfit laying neatly folded on the bed. She still wasn't a fan of the lacey hem of the tank top and the skirt but it was still better than the school uniform she had on now.

As Amaya moved to the bathroom and started to change, she couldn't help but think back to what Yui had said. Did she say mothers? She thought they were brothers. Did they have the same father but different mothers? And what did she mean by the way their mothers treated them? Not that she cared, but she couldn't deny she was a little curious. No matter what any of them went through it didn't give them a right to treat her and Yui the way they did.

Once she was changed, she left the school uniform in a sloppy mess on the bathroom floor and opened the door back to the bedroom.

"So here you are." A voice spoke from behind her the second she stepped back into the bedroom

Amaya jumped, released a started shriek and looked up, finding Kanato sitting on her bed holding his teddy with a dark look in his eyes. He was already changed out of his uniform too. Amaya inwardly cringed, Kanato really gave her the creeps.

"What are you doing in here?!" She demanded.

"I've been looking for you. I haven't had the chance to be alone with you since you've arrived and tried to hurt Teddy." Kanato growled dangerously as he slowly stood up from the bed and approached her, clutching teddy tightly.

"Alone with me?" Every warning bell in Amaya's gut was blaring. She tended and took a tiny step back, prepared to make a run for it back into the hallway. "Why do you need to be alone with me?"

"You owe me and teddy an apology." Kanato said as he looked down at the bear. "What do you think, teddy? Don't you think Amaya's being rather insensitive? Don't you think she needs to be punished for what she did?"

"What do you think I did? I've hardly spoken to you since you leeches took me hostage."

"That night, you shot an arrow at me and Teddy. No one shoots at Teddy." Kanato growled, inching closer and closer to her, causing her to back up until her back hit the bedroom wall.

"...It's a stuffed animal. Even if the arrow hit your bear, it wouldn't have died, or felt pain." Amaya found herself getting exasperated with the purple-haired vampire. "Besides, I was aiming for you." Amaya said as she turned on her heel, attempting to get as far away from him as possible. But, she soon felt a hand grab her wrist.

She was violently pulled back and thrown to the ground.

"You insufferable mortal." Kanato snarled. "You don't know Teddy at all! So don't claim that you do."

Amaya looked up at her attacker from her position on the floor and couldn't stop herself from retorting. "Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" That was the wrong thing to say... The next thing she knew, Kanato was on top of her with a painful grip on her hair and a dangerous, deadly look in his eyes.

Amaya cried out in pain and terror. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off me, you freak!"

"How dare you?! You insufferable worthless mortal!" Kanato shouted in her face. Amaya's struggles didn't faze Kanato one bit.

"You need to be punished. And I know just what to do with you." He smirked demonically. "For now, have a good sleep." Kanato curled his hand into a fist and delivered a swift blow to Amaya's right temple.

With that blow, Amaya's unconscious body slumped into Kanato's arms. He giggled devilishly as he carried her away. "You'll regret ever insulting me and Teddy."

* * *

Once Yui was changed and had freshened up, she was walking down the mansion's halls with a clear destination in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about what Amaya told her about her past and finding her crying in the bathroom. Amaya truly didn't deserve to be in this situation and if she could convince the brothers to let Amaya go then that would be the best thing for her. There was no reason for Amaya to suffer any more after what she'd been through.

She thought about going to Reiji's laboratory and talking to him, but she remembered how well her last visit there went. Besides, if anything he seemed more than a little irritated today. That left the eldest Sakamaki. Shu was lazy but he was still the oldest; that should still give him some power to make decisions, right?

Before too long, Yui stopped in front of the door she assumed was Shu's bedroom and after taking a deep breath, knocked on the door.

"Shu?" She asked softly. "Are you in there?"

When she got no response for a few moments, Yui assumed she had the wrong room. But just as she was about to turn and leave, she heard a soft, familiar lazy sigh. Confirming she had the right room, Yui knocked again.

"Shu, I'm coming in okay?" She said as she turned the doorknob and entered the room. There, she found the blonde vampire resting on his bed with his arms crossed and listening to his music. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his uniform yet. Yui nearly tripped on the steps unusually leading down into the green and yellow room but quickly managed to regain her footing.

Shu released a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. "Do you need something?" He asked as Yui cautiously made her way to his bedside.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about Amaya." She was a little nervous talking to the eldest brother but this was for he sake of her new friend.

"What about her?" Shu asked lazily, closing his eyes again.

"Well, I was thinking and... Do you really need to keep her hostage here? Can't you just let Amaya go?"

"Why bother asking me?" Shu still didn't open his eyes.

"Well, you're the oldest right?" Yui asked. "I thought you'd be able to make decisions like that."

Shu yawned. "It's too much trouble."

"Please, Shu." Yui pleaded. "I'll give you all the blood you want. Amaya's been through enough so please just let her go."

Shu couldn't help but smirk. "What's this? Are you begging?"

Yui was about to protest, but soon realized she really was begging at that point. She was pleading for Amaya's release. "Y-yes... I suppose I am... Shu, please let Amaya go and... And I'll let you have my blood..."

"Prove it." Shu said.

"W-what?" Yui asked, stunned.

"Prove it." Repeated Shu. "Get over here and give me your blood. Then I'll consider your request."

Yui was so shocked that she couldn't move for a moment but after taking a breath, she nodded. "Okay." She said as she nervously stepped closer to the bed. If sacrificing herself meant that her friend would be able to walk free then she would.

"Good girl. Now get on top of me." Shu smirked as he took her wrist and pulled her on to his bed. Yui released a yelp as the blonde vampire pulled her towards him. Yui blushed, she knew what he wanted. Her heart racing, she nervously climbed on top of his chest. She shivered nervously above him. She'd never willingly got into a position like this before, asking to have her blood drank. But this was to free her friend. She kept repeating that fact over and over in her mind.

"L-like this?" Yui asked. She couldn't stop the fearful, nervous stammer from escaping her lips.

"Yes, that's it." Shu smirked, enjoying the sight of Yui sitting on top of him. He reached up, ran his fingers through her golden hair and moved her head so her neck was more exposed. "Now, are you ready for me to drink from you?"

Yui gulped in fear but nodded. "Y-yes..."

Shu smirked. "Good little prey. Now lean down closer." He whispered.

Closing her eyes and taking a breath, Yui leaned her neck down to his lips, her body resting on top of his. The moment she felt his breath on her neck, he bit down on the soft flesh and started drinking greedily. "Mmmm... so hot... your blood is so warm..." He moaned as Yui clenched her teeth in pain. She could feel Shu rubbing her back, clearly enjoying himself. "It's so good. You're enjoying giving yourself up to me aren't you? Mmm... such a dirty girl..."

After enjoying his drink, He finally pulled his lips away from Yui's neck, allowing her to look down into his eyes.

"I've proven myself right?" Yui asked. "Amaya can leave now, right?"

"No." Shu said.

Yui was completely stunned. "W-what?"

"I said I'd consider it, noting else and my answer is no. You and her willl be living with us for a very long time. We will never let you go." Shu said sternly.

"But... but I thought..."

"I warned you about reaching out to me before, didn't I?" Shu said as he took her hair in his hand and pulled her neck down to his lips again. "Now, be a good girl and submit to me."

* * *

Amaya released a small groan as he eyes slowly cracked open. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. Her body was freezing and she was laying on a cold, uncomfortable hard surface. The brunette tried to push herself up but soon found her wrists were bound behind her back.

"Crap. Not again." She grumbled. Amaya looked around to try and get her bearings. She found herself in the middle of a dark, eerie structure with wax figures dressed in wedding gowns surrounding her. They looked so soulless and creepy. Where was this? What was she doing there. The last thing she remembered was...

"Glad to see you're awake, Amaya." That dark, sinister voice reached her ears. Amaya frantically looked around for the owner of that voice. She tried to sit up, only to be pushed down. She soon discovered Kanato standing above her with a dark, mischievous glint in his eyes. He was leaning far too close to Amaya's face for comfort.

"Hey, back off, you creep!" Amaya tried to move away but Kanato held her in place via a painful grip on her shoulder.

"You really have now respect." Kanato growled. "I even let you come to my special place."

"Where the hell are we?! What are these dolls?!"

"Can't you tell? These are wax figures." Kanato explained. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Amaya shuddered at the sight of the creepy life-sized dolls. "They're all... brides?"

"Yes, of course. They were all sacrificial brides." Kanato's eyes seemed to light up.

"What does that mean, sacrificial brides?" Amaya asked. The title didn't sit well with her.

"That's something you don't need to know." Kanato said. "So, what do you think?"

"They're... beautiful?" Honesty hadn't gotten Amaya anywhere before; hopefully she could guess what Kanato wanted to hear.

"They are aren't they?" Kanato grinned. He was clearly proud of his handiwork. "Which one is your favorite, Teddy?"

Amaya cringed in discomfort. The wax figures were definitely more than a little disturbing to look at. Since Kanato's attention was elsewhere, Amaya began to struggle against her bonds as quietly as she could manage. They wouldn't budge. "Teddy, do you like this one? I think I did a good job. Amaya, did I tell you I make these all by myself?"

"No you didn't," Amaya answered, trying to seem interested instead of disturbed. She noticed each figure was wearing a uniquely crafted wedding gown but wasn't sure why. "You also haven't told me why you brought me here." Amaya said, a little concerned. Kanato turned back towards her, a dark look in his eye.

"Oh, yes. Well, I really don't like you. You insult me and Teddy and don't care about the damage you cause." Kanato slowly approached her. Amaya's eyes widened as he stalked towards her, not liking where this was going. She tried to push herself away with her feet. "So, I think that you would make a perfect candidate to become one of my wax figures." He grabbed Amaya's ankle and pulled her underneath him.

"Wait! What are you talking about?! What does that mean?! I'm not made of wax, you idiot!"

"Oh, you didn't realize?" Kanato grinned as he gently set Teddy down and climbed on top of her. "These aren't wax figures at all. At least, they didn't start off that way."

Amaya was speechless at the obvious implication. Was he saying... those mannequins... were...

"So you figured it out. Yes, Amaya. These lovely brides were once human." Amaya felt her stomach begin to lurch at what she'd just learned. "And you, Amaya, you're next." Kanato stroked Amaya's cheek, savoring how soft the flesh was.

"No! No way! Get the hell away!" Amaya turned her head away and struggled to escape from him. "Let me go!"

"You'd make a beautiful figure, Amaya. And I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. This is the perfect way to deal with the human who insults me and hurts teddy." A demented grin spread over Kanato's face, showing off his fangs. "But first, I'll have to drain you of all your blood." Kanato slowly moved his mouth to her neck.

"No, no, no, NO!" Amaya screamed and thrashed, but she was powerless against Kanato. The purple-haired vampire mercilessly bit into her neck. Amaya cringed and grunted in pain. "Get off of me!" Kanato ignored her pleas as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against his body. He moaned in pleasure as he drank.

"G-get off!" Amaya grunted in pain as he drank from her. Kanato ignored the brunette, moaning happily at the sweet taste of her blood.

"Mmm... it's sweet..." Kanato moaned as he removed his lips from her neck and laughed. He licked his lips for a little extra taste of her blood. "I like it. I like it a lot! You taste really good Amaya! Give me some more!"

Kanato dove back into Amaya's neck and latched on again. Amaya cried out in pain and struggled underneath him in a vain attempt to dislodge the vampire.

"Let go!" Amaya's voice was hoarse as she desperately shouted and struggled.

"When you become one of my dolls, what kind of dress should I put you in?" Kanato murmured against her neck. "A wedding dress? No, they're all in wedding dresses..."

"How about you back of! I'm not letting you turn me into one of your sick twisted dolls!" Amaya shouted as she used every last bit of her strength to shove Kanato off of her and try and push herself up to her feet. Getting desperate, she thrust her forehead into Kanato's, hoping to stun him with a headbutt. But she wasn't quick enough as Kanato grabbed her neck with both hands and violently pushed her down to the hard wind was forced out of Amaya's lungs from the impact, causing her to go completely still.

A dark, sadistic, demonic grin was spread across Kanato's face as he laughed at her. "Maybe I'll just choke you to death! Teddy seems to think that'll be fun!" Amaya felt a pair of hands wrap around her windpipe, cutting off her air supply.

"S-stop!" Amaya was finding it harder and harder to breathe as his grip got tighter. He really was going to choke her to death at this rate. Spots began to cloud her vision. _I'm sorry, Yui...I couldn't save you._

"Kanato. What do you think you're doing? Release her at once." Kanato froze in place at the stern voice. He turned around to see Reiji standing over him, looking furious.

Clearly unhappy, Kanato released his hold on Amaya's neck, causing the brunette to cough and wheeze uncontrollably.

"Explain yourself at once." Reiji ordered.

Kanato glared up at his older brother while he still remained over Amaya. "She insulted me. She deserves this."

"Was I not clear? We are NOT going to kill her. Her blood is of no use to us if she dies."

"But she shot at Teddy! And she said I was too old for stuffed animals!" Kanato shouted angrily like a child throwing a tantrum. "She has to be punished!"

Reiji stepped up towards Amaya's limp form and pulled her up to her feet. From there, Amaya was surprised when he stepped behind her and started untying her wrists.

"There are other ways to go about it. Don't you think it's rather discourteous to simply kill her after I made all the effort and the arrangements for her to live with us? Don't you recall me discussing how difficult it was to get the school to accept her?" Amaya stayed quiet, afraid Reiji would turn his wrath on her if she said anything. Reiji sent a dangerous glare in Kanato's direction. "You are not killing her Kanato and that's final."

Kanato looked like he wanted to attack Reiji, but then pouted. "Fine." He said as he picked up Teddy. "Come on, Teddy. Let's go have something sweet to cheer us up."

He walked out of the large room, leaving Amaya alone with Reiji. By then, Amaya felt the rope leave her wrists. They were throbbing painfully but it felt so good to have them free. Then, she felt Reiji lean into her ear from behind, his lips grazing her flesh.

"I hope you understand how lucky you were this time." Reiji said sternly. She was too terrified to speak. Reiji's hands were wrapped around Amaya's arms, keeping her against his chest. "It would be best if you didn't anger Kanato any further. You are already treading on thin ice with him."

"I can see that." There was a small quiver in Amaya's voice. She didn't understand why Reiji was still so close to her. "You want to back up?" She asked

"And why is that? I am waiting for a thank you for saving your life, you ungrateful girl." Reiji growled.

"...Thank you?" Amaya had a feeling that wasn't all he wanted. Reiji turned up his nose and released a disapproving tsk.

"Is that all you have to say?" Amaya found herself too scared to even pretend to be defiant. The moonlight shining into the dark room gave Reiji a sinister, almost demonic shade. His red eyes almost looked like they were glowing.

"What? I said 'thank you'!" She honestly didn't know what he wanted.

"I think you need to give me a little more than that." Reiji snarled.

"What, you want me to get down and start worshiping you?!" She spun around and looked at him. "Sorry but that's not happening! I don't get what you want, okay?!"

"Follow me." Was all he said as he started walking away.

Watching him go, Amaya seriously considered crawling away and hiding among the mannequins. "I said follow me, stupid girl." Reiji turned his head to her with his eyes narrowed darkly. Before Amaya could stand, Reiji appeared in front of her, grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along back to the mansion.

"Wait! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Reiji didn't say a word as he took her inside and down a series of dark hallways.

 **Thanks so much for reading you guys! Me and DarkMaiden95 really appreciate it! Story suggestions and bite scene ideas are always appreciated! I really hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Guinea Pig

**So you guys have been wondering about where Reiji was taking Amaya? Well, here we are with a new chapter to find out! Once again, thanks to the amazing Co-author DarkMaiden95 for all her help with this! Sadly, we still don't own Diabolik Lovers. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 12: Guinea Pig_**

Reiji continued dragging Amaya through the mansion's halls, leaving her wondering where he could possibly be taking her. Eventually, he stopped in front of one door in particular and opened it, revealing an expansive laboratory filled with books and all sorts of equipment and even a tea set. Reiji pulled her inside the room and left Amaya to stand in the centre of it all.

"This is my labratory," He spoke, answering Amaya's unasked question and looking the door. "I'm sure you recognize it from the first night you tired to escape; this is where I left your wallet and the credit cards you stole. Amaya felt a little uneasy when she heard the door lock. She did recognize the room but still wasn't sure why he brought her here.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Reiji didn't strike her as the type who would allow just anyone into his labratory. But the vampire ignored her and went straight to his desk and started pouring himself a cup of tea and Amaya watched him like a hawk. She found it odd that he only prepared one cup of tea, but didn't dare ask him if she could have some.

"You are an honest headache." Reiji spoke as he took a seat in a plush, comfortable-looking chair with his eyes locked on to Amaya. "Less than three days of you being with us and you've already caused me more problems than are necessary."

"You say that like you're surprised. I'm a vampire hunter. I will never stop trying to get Yui away from you." She declared.

"Yes, so you've said many times." Reiji took a sip of his tea. "A pretty poor one at that."

Amaya's anger began to flare up. "Did you just bring me here to insult me?"

Reiji glanced up at the human through his glasses. "Certainly not. I brought you here to assist me for a little while. It's the least you could do considering I just saved your life."

"Assist you?" Amaya blinked in surprise. What could he possibly need a human to assist him with? Setting his tea down on the table, Reiji stood back up to his feet and approached Amaya. She nervously stepped backwards, reaching for the door handle. Amaya's heart stopped when the handle didn't budge. That's right, he literally just locked the door right in front of her.

"You might as well get comfortable." Reiji snarled as he pushed her body against the wall. Amaya's eyes widened when she saw him pull a small vial from his pocket filled with green liquid. "Now, open your mouth."

Her eyes widened in terror. Amaya clamped her lips shut, not daring to ask what it was, for fear that Reiji would pour it down her throat.

"Don't be so paranoid, this won't endanger your life." Reiji said irritably as he took her chin in his hand and attempted to pry her lips open with his fingers Amaya stubbornly clenched her teeth and lips and turned her head away. "Open your mouth, girl." Reiji snarled as his strong fingers forced her lips to open slightly. Amaya quickly grabbed his wrist with both hands and tried to make him let go. When his finger slid into her mouth again, Amaya bit down full force, causing Reiji to jerk his hand back and grunt in pain. She quickly pushed him away and reached for the doorknob, frantically fiddling with the lock. But, she barely had any time to do anything as she was grabbed from behind.

Before he'd even turned her around, Amaya could tell that Reiji was furious.

"How dare you?" Reiji snarled. "You will know your place one way or another."

"My PLACE?!" Amaya snapped as she was turned around to face Reiji. "I'm not your damn servant!" She kicked the vampire in the shin as hard as she could. The force caused Reiji to drop the vial and the liquid inside it, the glass shattering to the floor. Amaya let a sigh of relief escape her mouth. She didn't trust anything Reiji gave her to eat or drink, whether or not it would kill her. However, that relief was short-lived when Reiji grabbed her shoulder and forced her to her knees right in front of the broken glass and spilled potion.

"Look at the mess you've made. When you break things in this house you must tidy them up immediately." Reiji snarled in irritation. "Clean this up. Now."

Amaya turned her head and looked directly into his eyes. "No." She declared.

Reiji was stunned temporarily but then snarled down at her. "You will obey me and clean this up." He snarled. With that, Reiji took a seat back in his chair with his eyes fixated on her. "I haven't got all night, mortal. I have other things I need to be doing. Get to work."

Defiantly, Amaya stood up, plopped herself down on the chair across from him and crossed her arms. "Yeah? Well I do, Glasses McDorkface." She challenged. But, the moment those words escaped her lips, Reiji grew furious.

He stood up from his chair and stormed over. As fast as lightning, he leaned in towards her and placed both hands on the chair's arms, caging her.

"What did you just call me?!" He snarled, completely enraged.

Amaya was nervous about the deadly look he was giving her but still made the decision to hold her ground. "I called you Glasses McDorkface." She answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"Listen well, human," Reiji growled, baring his fangs. "You will learn to respect me and this house. Do you need to be punished?"

"Sorry, I'm a slow learner." Amaya knew she might be pushing her luck a little but she still didn't want to cave in without a fight.

"You are completely insufferable." Reiji snarled.

"Then let me go back to my room and leave me the hell alone."

"I will allow you to return to your room once you've cleaned up the mess you've made. If you continue this childish behaviour I will keep you locked up in this room until it is done."

Amaya rolled her eyes. It was clear that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine." She caved. She stood up from the chair and looked around for a broom. Finding one in a nearby cleaning closet, she made her way back to the mess of the spilled potion and broken glass. She could feel Reiji's eyes on her and couldn't help shivering; they were so cold. Reiji simply watched from his chair with his teacup in hand. When Amaya was about to start sweeping he gave a tsk of disapproval.

"Got something to say, four-eyes?" She groaned as she turned around and glared at him. She hadn't even started cleaning yet, what could he possibly have to criticize?

"Don't you realize that you'll end up scratching the floor if you use that? Get on your knees and pick up the pieces one by one." Reiji instructed.

"And slice my hands open? No thanks." Amaya spat as she was about to start sweeping.

"I do hope you have the money to replace the floor should you scratch it, then." Reiji's voice stopped her in her tracks.

Amaya looked back at him. "Money? Are you serious? You said you did research on me, so you know I was living in motels for a year! I was beyond broke! If you're so worried about your precious floor, get a bigger rug!"

Reiji simply took a sip of his tea as he looked at the object of his current headache. She made no effort to pick up the shards of glass with her hand, and kept sweeping. Reiji was sure she was sweeping the broom even harder on the floor than before.

"I hope you know how expensive that floor is." Reiji stated. "If you damage it and don't have the money you'll have to work to pay it off."

"Fine by me, perfect excuse to get away from you freaks," Amaya snarled without looking back. If she got a job then maybe she could have time away from this hellhole of a mansion.

"I wasn't talking about a normal job." Reiji said, his eyes narrowed on her frame. "I was thinking you would pay me back with your body."

"What-?!" Amaya dropped the broom in shock as she turned to face Reiji, her mouth gaping in horror. The vampire just kept glaring at her and Amaya's mind was running like crazy. With her body?! Did he mean-

"Stupid girl." Reiji huffed as he stood up from his seat and started walking towards her. When he was directly in front of her, he looked down at the floor, noticing a long, deep scratch on the hardwood. Amaya heard him growl dangerously as he stared at it.

"I waned you against using a broom to clean up glass, did I not?" Reiji snarled. "Seems you'll be working for me after all."

"Like hell! That's not going to happen!" Amaya exclaimed as she swung her fist at him. Unfortunately, Reiji caught both her wrists easily and pulled her back against his chest.

"You are going to work for me wether you like it or not." Reiji growled, his hold tight and uncomfortable.

"I'm not letting you prostitute me!" Amaya struggled, her boot stepping into the spilled potion and remaining shards of glass. Reiji rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I would never offer such pleasure to a lesser being."

Amaya was stunned, she stopped struggling and slowly looked up into Reiji's eyes. "Wait... you're not going to prostitute me?"

"Of course not."

"...Then what are you going to do?" A part of Amaya was relieved but she knew she couldn't relax just yet.

"I will have you serve me and be my personal guinea pig." Reiji said.

"Your... what?"

"My guinea pig, my servant, my test subject. Honesty, human how many more definitions do you need?!" Reiji snarled as he let her wrists go, allowing Amaya to stumble and nearly fall to the floor.

"Do I look like a lab rat to you?" Amaya glared as she regained her footing.

Reiji ignored her and went back to his desk. "I was looking for a decent test subject. I was intending on testing these on Yui before you arrived but this is a prime opportunity for you to pay me back for the floor and those clothes you're wearing."

"I didn't ask for these stupid girly clothes!" Protested Amaya. "Just let me out of this room already!"

"No, first you will clean. And in the meantime, I will prepare another potion for you to test." Reiji said without even turning his back to look at her. "Do try not to scratch up the floor any further."

Amaya didn't answer as she reluctantly picked up the broom again and went back to sweeping. Soon, all the glass particles had been swept from the floor. Spotting a nearby trash can and cleaning cloth, she got on her knees and to work, scooping up the glass into the dustpan and throwing them in the trash. Then, she started scrubbing away the foul-smelling spilled potion off the floor.

"What was this stuff even supposed to do?" She found herself asking as she scrubbed. The dark wood made it hard to see the shadow creeping up over her.

"Ugh, fine don't tell me. Sorry for trying to hold a conversation... Ah!" She gasped as she was grabbed from behind, a rough, gloved hand on her chin. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed as Reiji picked her up and silently threw her down into the armchair that he had previously been sitting in. Amaya was horrified when she spotted a new vial in his hand filled with the same green liquid.

"Open your mouth, guniea pig." He smirked darkly as he ran his fingers across her lips. Whimpering, Amaya clamped her lips together and turned her head away. "Open." Reiji ordered with growl. Amaya immaturely shook her head like a child not wanting to take her medicine. She didn't care if it wouldn't kill her, the potion could do anything to her. For all Amaya knew, it would turn her into a vampire herself and that was something she couldn't stand the thought of!

"So, are we doing this the hard way?" Reiji asked as he leaned into her neck and bared his fangs. Amaya cringed, unable to stop herself from releasing a small scream of pain. Unfortunately, the was exactly what Reiji was hoping for and used to opportunity to force the vial into her mouth. A scream of horror escaped Amaya's throat as the potion was poured into her mouth. She instantly pursed her lips to spit the substance out.

It didn't take long for the potion to take effect. All at once her body started to feel icy cold, her lips and fingers started to go numb and her body wouldn't respond to her commands. All she could feel were Reiji's fangs drinking her blood. Amaya tried to demand what was going on, but her vocal cords seemed to be frozen. All she could manage was a frightened moan.

"That's it..." Reiji moaned against her neck as he drank her sweet blood. "...That's the effect I was looking for..." He heard a tiny questioning noise come from Amaya's mouth. Reiji released an amused chuckle as he removed his fangs from her neck and looked at her dead in the eyes. Then, he pulled out another vial and using his fingers, pried her mouth open and poured the new liquid inside. Immediately, Amaya felt her senses return to her and the numbness fade away as she started coughing and sputtering in front of Reiji.

"W-what the hell was that?!" She demanded. She tried to push Reiji off so she could stand up and put some distance between them.

"A new sedative I'm developing, if you must know." Reiji responded as he stood up and reached for his journal at his desk. "Now, how did that make you feel?"

"But what the hell is that stuff for?!"

"Answer the question, guinea pig." Reiji ordered.

"Answer mine first!" Amaya snapped. "What do you need a sedative for?!" Amaya didn't care how weak her blood got, she wasn't going to drink anything Reiji gave her anymore, including the cranberry juice.

"It's not your concern." Reiji responded as he irritably closed his notebook. "You are simply here to test the effectiveness. I expect more obedience tomorrow. Now tell me what you felt while under the effects of the potion."

"Wait, tomorrow?!" Amaya's jaw dropped. "No way! I am not doing this again!"

"Yes you are." Reiji said. "You will come here immediately at this time every day until I feel you've earned enough to fix my floor." He declared. She didn't say anything as she turned her head away from Reiji but the vampire soon took her chin back in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Now, tell me how you felt while under its effects."

Staring fearfully at him, Amaya gave her answer. "Cold, numb and my body wouldn't move." She gave him her response.

"Good girl." Reiji nodded

"Can I go now?" Amaya was sure that the corners of Reiji's mouth were curling into a smirk.

"Yes, we are done for today." Reiji said as he closed his journal. "I expect you back here tomorrow, tardiness will not be tolerated."

* * *

"Mmm... Oh... yes... so hot... your blood... delicious..." Shu moaned in pleasure as he drank from Yui's neck. The blonde human was still being held on top of him with an iron grip, refusing to let her leave. His fangs were mercilessly latched on while at the same time his lips caressed her. Obviously, Shu was still enjoying the feeling of Yui being on top of him.

"Shu... Ah..." Yui whimpered in pain. "Please... enough..." She pleaded. He'd tricked her into giving him blood and now he wasn't willing to let her go. Yui wasn't even sure how long he'd been drinking her blood for But she was getting weaker by the second.

"Be quiet." Shu ordered. "Stay still and serve me your hot, delicious blood."

Yui was whimpering in pain and just wanted to get away from him. He tricked her into thinking giving him her blood in exchange for Amaya's freedom. And now she was trapped in the vampire's room.

"Shu...I'm starting to feel faint! It hurts!" Yui pleaded, hoping he would finally let her go. She frantically tried to think of something to get the eldest brother to let go. Ayato had said her blood was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

"My blood tastes sweet, right? I...thought you hated sweet flavors!"

"It's sweet but so hot... It's warming me inside." Shu moaned. "Your blood is too good to resist... Now, it makes me wonder what the new girl tastes like..."

"Shu, please!" Yui begged. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Shu wrapped his arms around Yui, cradling her back. Yui suddenly felt herself being pressed against something soft and cold. Her cheeks went scarlet when she saw that Shu had somehow opened his shirt. Her cheeks turned scarlet at the sight. She really wasn't sure why Shu was doing this or how he'd opened his shirt without her noticing. Yui pressed on his chest and tried to push herself away.

"Now, where are you going?" Shu narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Shu?! What the hell do you think you're doing with pancake?!" A familiar voice growled. Yui released a startled gasp as she looked up, seeing Ayato standing above them with an angry scowl on his face.

The eldest Sakamaki lazily raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "Having a drink, what does it look like?" He was not intimidated in the slightest by Ayato's bared fangs and clenched fists.

"Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me _again_?!" Snarled Ayato.

"There's no reason to be such a possessive freak all the time now." Shu said lazily as he took Yui's hand and brought it up to his lips. "If you're thirsty, go take a bite from the other blood bag." Despite Yui's meek protests, Shu nibbled at her index finger, savoring the droplets of blood that dripped onto his tongue.

"Shu... please... I really am starting to feel a little faint..." Yui pleaded. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"Keep your fangs off her," Ayato snarled, roughly snatching Yui from Shu's arms. The blonde yelped as she was jostled, feeling a little sick from the sudden motion.

"Don't be greedy, Ayato. She belongs to all of us." Shu said lazily. He made no move to snatch Yui back and just remained on his bed.

Yui's vision was quickly becoming fuzzy. "I-I don't..." she could only mumble the rest of her words before she blacked out in Ayato's arms.

"Oh great." Ayato snarled in irritation. "Look what you've done now. Did you really take that much from her?! I didn't even get a drink tonight!"

"I told you, get a drink from the new girl." Shu muttered, closing his eyes. "Now get out of my room and let me go back to sleep."

Snarling in defeat, Ayato picked Yui up into his arms bridal style and started walking to the door to Shu's room. Why couldn't his brothers get it through their thick skulls that Yui belonged to him alone? He couldn't even believe Shu would suggest that he should get a drink from cupcake. Yui was his personal blood bag not her! Ayato stormed off, clutching Yui tightly in his arms. It was clear that just marking her with his fangs wasn't getting the message across. Carrying Yui to her room, Ayato's mind began to wander. What could he do to ensure that his brothers understood that Yui was his?

As he thought of all the things he could do, his mind wandered back to the suggestion of drinking from Amaya. Both Laito and Shu suggested it and he couldn't deny he was starting to get curious. Besides, even though he had claimed Yui as his own, that would do him no good if he accidentally drank her dry. After reaching Yui's room and setting her down on her bed, Ayato decided it would be best to sleep on it and left for his own room.

* * *

Amaya felt so drained it wasn't even funny. First being forced to go to night school and bitten by Subaru, then getting kidnapped and nearly choked to death by Kanato and then forced into being Reiji's guinea pig for his sick twisted potions?! Amaya had seriously had enough for one night and just wanted to go to bed. She had never been so relieved to walk into her bedroom. Too exhausted for a shower, Amaya clumsily threw on her nightgown and burrowed under the covers. She was asleep before she even hit the pillow. She was so exhausted and dead to the world that she didn't even notice someone walking into her room.

"Aww, is little pup asleep already? Ah well, I suppose she doesn't need to be conscious for me to play with her." He didn't even hesitate as he moved onto the bed beside her and looked down at her sleeping face. Laito brushed some stray brown locks away from Amaya's cheeks. "Aww, little pup you look so cute when you're fast asleep. Like a little sleeping beauty." Laito smirked as he leaned down towards her and sensually licked her neck.

Amaya stirred and whimpered uncomfortably at the action, but did not wake up.

"Mmm, little pup, you taste so sweet..." Laito moaned, licking her neck again. He wrapped his arms around Amaya, pulling her against his own body. When he sensually gave her neck a third, long, wet lick, Amaya began to stir. A sleepy moan escaped the brunette's lips as her eyes fluttered open. It didn't register right away that she wasn't alone in her bed anymore.

"Oh, so sorry little pup. Did I wake you?" Laito purred in her ear.

After hearing the familiar voice, Amaya's eyes shot open and spun around coming face to face with Laito. Amaya released a loud, started scream as she roughly kicked the vampire in the stomach, knocking him clean off the bed. The girl didn't waste any time scrambling out of bed and bolting for the door. But before she could even reach the door, she felt Laito grab her waist and pull her against his chest.

"Now that wasn't very nice, I just came in to comfort you." He purred.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" As she struggled, Amaya froze in horror when she detected that Laito's chest was completely bare dressed in only simple green pyjama pants.

"You seemed like you had a rough night, little pup so I thought you could use some company."

"You thought wrong! What I need is a night of peace and quiet! Now get out so I can get some sleep!" She shouted as she tried to move out of his grip and stomped on Laito's foot full force. With that, Amaya attempted to wriggle out of his grip again but was unsuccessful as Laito's grip barely faltered.

"Now, that's not very ladylike," he purred, pulling Amaya back and sitting on the bed with her. The lustful vampire pulled her onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her and he refused to allow his grip to falter. "Mmm, little pup, you taste so sweet..." Laito moaned, licking her neck again. "Come on, little pup. Let me make you feel good." Laito smirked as he started kissing her neck.

"L-let go..." Amaya protested as she felt Laito readjust their positions. They were now laying down on the bed with Laito on top of her. He pinned her down while he used one hand to move her hair away from her neck, allowing him easier access.

"So, I heard about your little escapade with Kanato." Laito smirked as he leaned down and continued lightly kissing her neck.

"Ugh, so?" Amaya flinched at the unwanted kisses.

"I have to apologize for his behaviour." Laito chuckled against her skin. "It seems like he hasn't gotten comfortable with the idea of you staying like I have. He'll come around, don't you worry." Laito gently kissed Amaya's neck once again, this time in a different spot. A wave of unwanted pleasure suddenly shot through Amaya's body when his lips touched one particular part of her neck.

"Ooohh..." Amaya couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips. The moment she realized the sound she made, her cheeks turned bright red and she clamped her hands over her mouth, praying Laito didn't notice.

"Oh? Did I find your sweet spot, little pup?" Laito raised his head to get a clear look at Amaya's face. He saw the blush on her face, and she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"W-what?! No way! Just get out!" Amaya said more nervously than assertively as she pushed herself up, moved her hands up to his chest and tried to push Laito off her bed.

"Feeling me up, little pup? I don't mind." He smirked as he easily pushed her back down into the laying position he liked seeing her in. He smirked darkly as he looked down at his prey and chuckled in amusement. "Now then, let's see if I can make you moan some more." He smirked as he leaned down to her legs, eyeing her skin hungrily.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Amaya kicked her legs as hard as she could to try and get him off of her. "Now now, be a good girl, little pup." Teased Laito as he held one leg down and brought the other up to his lips.

"No, no more sucking my blood! I can't take any more!"

"Yes, Subaru, Kanato and then Reiji am I right?" Laito purred. "Seems my brothers are getting a little excited over fresh blood."

"So what?! I'm dizzy and need to sleep!" She snarled.

"Then how about you just let me touch you and kiss you?" Laito smirked as he slowly pressed his lips against her inner thigh.

"STOP IT!" Amaya thrust her leg back again, trying to pull it out of his iron hold.

"But why?" Laito asked playfully.

"I don't want it! Why can't you just leave me alone?! I don't want your sexual assault! Just get out!" To her own horror, tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. It was all just too much.

"You poor little thing," Smirked Laito. "You really have been through a lot tonight."

He leaned down until his nose was almost touching hers. Her eyes were so watery. "So cute. All the more reason for me to stay and comfort you." Laito purred as his fingers slowly began pushing the hem of her nightgown up.

"Don't!" She exclaimed. "What part of 'no' do you not understand?!"

"Aww, 'no' little pup?" Laito purred as he nuzzled into her neck. "I suppose I could let you sleep then... But then again, I still want a little something from you..." He leaned down and whispered in Amaya's ear. "Give me a goodnight kiss, little pup."

"Go kiss yourself." Amaya spat. "Now for the last time, get out of my bed! And put a goddamn shirt on!"

"Oh I'll gladly let you get your beauty sleep after you kiss me." He purred, leaving in to her lips but Amaya quickly shoved him away. She quickly got to her feet and stormed towards the door.

"Fine. I'll sleep somewhere else." She growled as she stormed off the bed but before she got far, Laito grabbed her wrist.

Laito laughed at the girl. "Oh there's no need for that, little pup. The sun's almost out. Let's cuddle together. I promise I'll make you feel so good." Amaya yelped when he twirled her, suddenly feeling very dizzy. She soon found herself falling into Laito's arms and against his chest. She was so tired and dizzy she barely realized Laito was picking her up until it was too late.

He scooped her into his arms and nuzzled her forehead.

"Stop it..." Amaya tried to push him away.

"No, I don't think I will." He chuckled, carrying her back to the bed bridal style. "And, forget my offer about leaving you. I think I'll play with you some more." He quickly placed her underneath him into the the position he loved so much with him caging her from above.

"W-What? No! I Want you to leave!"

"Why, no, little pup. I don't want to leave my toy." Laito tickled the brunette's chin.

Amaya made an attempt to push him off again but her arm moved sluggishly. _What? What's going on?_ Was the exhaustion and dizziness getting to her? Or was it all the blood loss? Or maybe some lingering effect from the potions Reiji forced her to drink. Regardless, she was powerless as Laito looked down hungrily at his prey.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, I think I remember." He began pushing at the hem of Amaya's nightgown, snickering darkly in anticipation.

"No, stop!" Amaya exclaimed as she tried to stop him from pushing her nightgown up. Unfortunately, Laito succeeded and with an excited chuckle moved his lips down to her inner thigh.

"You're so tired, aren't you little pup?" Laito purred, his fingers gingerly stroking her skin as he gently started placing tiny kisses inside her thigh. "Just relax and let my kisses lull you to sleep. Oh, and I lied about not biting you." Without any mercy, he bit down into her inner thigh, drinking her sweet, savoury blood. A moan of contentment escaped his lips while Amaya hissed in pain.

"N-no...! G-get away from me...!" Amaya sleepilly tried to shout, tears threatening to spill again. But wether Amaya liked it or not, she was starting to drift off. She fussed when Laito removed his fangs moved up to lay down next to her amd pulling her against his bare chest. The vampire leaned into Amaya's ear and began crooning what sounded like a lullaby.

"That's a good little pup. Your blood tasted just as sweet and delicious as the first time. I love it." He purred. "Have a good sleep. I know I will." Without any chance to protest, Amaya fell asleep in his arms.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please keep the suggestions coming and let me know what you guys want to see next chapter and in chapters after! I always love reading your reviews! Let me know for next chapter if you'd like to see another day of night school or if you'd like a night at the mansion and I'll see you guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner With Vampires

**Hey there guys and here's the latest chapter! I asked if you guys wanted a night at the masnsion or a night back at the school and it was pretty split in the reviews so me and DarkMaiden95 tried to attempt both. Special thanks once again to the amazing co-author DarkMaiden95 for all her help! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 13: Dinner With Vampires_**

Amaya didn't want to get up, but sleep was threatening to leave her. She knew once she woke up, she'd be back in the hell of living with the sadistic vampires. She could still feel Laito holding her from behind like she was a teddy bear. Memories of the night before came crawling back into her mind and she quickly moved to get out of his grip. She just hoped he was a heavy sleeper as she lightly grasped at his hand and tried to pull his arm away. Hoping he wouldn't notice, Amaya placed his arm as far away from her as possible and quietly slid off the bed. She tiptoed towards the door, turning the knob slowly. Escaping into the hallway and closing the door behind her, Amaya let out a sigh of relief. Looking down, she saw she was still in her nightgown. She'd been so focused on getting away, she completely forgot about it.

"Damn it." She grumbled. "I really don't want to go back in there now." Amaya decided she would have to risk venturing into the halls in her nightgown, especially when her stomach started grumbling loudly. It was then that she realized she hadn't really eaten since she and Yui made that escape attempt at the bus station. Even that hadn't been much, just rice balls. Reiji hadn't bothered giving her anything to eat in his laboratory, and she hadn't eaten at school either

 _There must be a kitchen in this place, somewhere._ _They want to keep us alive, right? So they've gotta have food other than that stupid cranberry juice._ Her stomach growling again, she began walking down the halls. She tiptoed as quietly as possible to avoid attracting any more bloodsuckers. Before too long, a sweet, delicious smell reached her nose. Her mouth watering, she started moving towards it. Soon, Amaya tracked the scent to a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door, finding a dining room with eight chairs. If this was the dining room, then the kitchen had to be nearby, right? Sure enough, there was another door right across the room that led to the kitchen. With food clearly on her mind, Amaya rushed towards it.

What - or rather, who - she saw inside made Amaya freeze in her tracks. Ayato had the refrigerator open and was rummaging through it's contents. He didn't seem to notice Amaya and he was only wearing his pyjama pants and was missing a shirt.

At the sight of the red-head vampire Amaya started to creep away out of the kitchen. She silently stepped back into the dining room, hoping she could sneak away. However, luck wasn't on her side. Ayato looked up from the fridge the moment she started stepping back. He snickered at her pathetic attempt to be sneaky; he could easily hear and smell her. But he decided to play dumb for a few moments. He wanted to let her think she was getting away.

"Heh. There's really nothing here that tastes as good as pancake..." He smirked to himself as he closed the fridge. Outside, Amaya felt a sense of relief when Ayato didn't follow her out the door.

"...Maybe I should go wake her up and take a bite... or maybe I should skip the part where I wake her up." Amaya jumped when she heard Ayato's voice. It sounded much closer than it did before. Just then, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Amaya shrieked and instinctively swatted at the hand, trying to move out of reach. But the next thing she knew, she was dragged back into the kitchen and thrown against the refrigerator.

"Where ya going, cupcake?" Ayato snickered, caging Amaya against the stainless steel appliance.

Amaya glared up at the red-head. "Well I was going to get something to eat since you bloodsuckers don't like to feed the people you hold hostage." As if right on cue, her stomach grumbled again.

"Hm, cupcake's hungry, huh? Can't have that," Ayato snickered. Amaya rolled her eyes, trying to look bored. Releasing her from the cage he made with his arms, Ayato allowed Amaya to step aside so he could open the fridge again. "So, cupcake. I heard Kanato gave you a hard time last night."

"Ugh, I didn't know you were all a bunch of gossipy hens. Why do you care, anyway?" Amaya folded her arms, waiting for him to move away from the fridge so she could look for some food.

"I don't." Ayato grumbled. "Kanato told me when I ran into him pouting last night."

"Okay, whatever."

"Well, since you're here you can make yourself useful and make yours truly breakfast. I demand Takoyaki." Ayato said as he moved away from the fridge and shoved the ingredients for his favorite food in her arms

Amaya's jaw dropped as she looked up at him. "Fat chance, buster." She growled as she dropped the food given to her on the kitchen island, stormed past Ayato and headed for the door. But, Ayato swiftly pulled her back by the scruff of her nightgown.

"Yours truly demands you make me food, cupcake." Ayato boasted.

"Why? Do you even need to eat normal food?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Ayato shrugged.

"I'm NOT making you anything." Amaya declared, shoving Ayato back.

"Huh? Why not?!" Pouted Ayato.

"Because I'm not your damn slave!" Amaya pushed him back but then heard a familiar chuckle behind her.

"So this is where you went off to, little pup." Laito purred. Amaya looked up, cringing at the sight of the lustful vampire. "I woke up in your bed and you were gone. Having fun with Ayato without me?"

Laito's lower lip was quivering, but the rest of his face betrayed a playful smirk. Amaya backed up to make sure she stayed out of Laito's reach. He still hadn't put a shirt on.

"Heh. So did you guys get busy last night, then cupcake?" Smirked Ayato.

"Ew, we did not!"

"Oh come now, little pup, let's not lie." Laito smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not lying!" Amaya snapped. "We didn't do anything gross like that! Can't I just get food without being assaulted by you perverts?!"

"Don't be like that, cupcake you know you like it." Smirked Ayato.

"Can't you people go two seconds without being total creeps?!" She put her hands to both of their chests in an effort to push them away.

"What in the world is going on in here? This is a kitchen not a playground."

The three of them turned around to see Reiji standing in the doorway. His arms were folded, and he looked very annoyed at the scene before him. Unlike both Ayato and Laito, he was already dressed in a white shirt and grey vest.

"Damn it, Reiji. We were just about to get cupcake to feed us." Groaned Ayato.

"Like hell you were!" Amaya managed to shove Laito and Ayato off and step away. "Geez I was just hungry and wanted something to eat. Then 'yours truly' attacked me before I could leave."

Reiji released an irritated groan as he adjusted his glasses. "What do you want, Reiji?" Ayato growled, irritated at having his fun cut short yet again.

"Like you, I came to make something to eat, and I walk in on the three of you behaving like this in a kitchen no less." Replied Reiji.

Amaya rolled her eyes and tried to walk towards the door. "If those two would let me leave, we could leave you in peace."

"And you." Reiji turned his gaze to Amaya. "What do you think you're doing walking around this house dressed like that?"

"You're the one who gave me this nightgown!" Amaya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I came to take some food back to my room!"

"You will not be taking food to your room. When you want to eat it will be in the dining room where food is meant to be eaten." Reiji snarled. "You will go back to your room at once and change then return here."

"Screw this, I'm just going back to bed," Amaya growled, storming away.

But before she left, Reiji called out to her. "You'll return clean and dressed if you want to be fed." He scolded. At that moment, Amaya's stomach growled again.

"Ugh. Fine. This thing is way to frilly anyway." Amaya groaned as she swiftly left the kitchen and made her way back to her room, grumbling in irritation as she walked down the hall.

Just when she was about to open the door to her bedroom, Yui stepped out of hers dressed in her usual pink sweater and brown shorts.

"Amaya, you're still in your nightgown?" She seemed a little surprised.

"Ugh. Don't get me started." She groaned. Amaya turned the handle to her bedroom and went inside. Yui stood wondering if she should follow her friend and see what was wrong. But she never got the chance.

"Finally up, pancake?" A voice reached her ears before she could even make her decision Yui jumped in fear when Ayato leaned in next to her, putting his hands on the wall on either side of the blonde, trapping her. "So now that you're up, you wanna explain what you were doing with Shu last night?"

"That's none of your business," Yui said, a fearful quiver in her voice.

"It is my business." Ayato growled. "I want to know what you were doing on top of him letting him drink your blood!" Ayato sounded much more aggravated than usual.

"Shu pulled me on top of him, I didn't have a choice!" Yui tried to duck under Ayato's arm and run away. She really didn't want Ayato to find out that she was the one who offered herself to Shu in a desperate attempt to free Amaya. The fear of Ayato's reaction was too much for her to process. He had thrown her into the pool before, threatening to let her drown.

But Ayato immediately snatched Yui back. "Don't lie to yours truly, pancake. Now tell me. What were you doing with Shu?!"

"He wanted a drink, Ayato!" It wasn't a complete lie.

"What is all this noise? You're too loud." Both Yui and Ayato looked up to find Shu slowly walking towards them, looking as sleepy as ever. Yui gulped, praying he wouldn't tell Ayato the whole story.

"Speak of the devil." Ayato snarled as he released his hold on Yui but then stormed over to Shu with a painful grip on her wrist.

"Maybe you can give me a straight answer, Shu. What was happening between you and pancake last night?!"

"What, I need to give you a reason for drinking from a mortal that belongs to all of us?" Shu yawned.

"Hell yeah you do!" Snapped Ayato. "Pancake's mine! So what was she doing sitting on top of you in your room?!" In the middle of Ayato's outburst, Amaya stepped out of her room completely dressed with her hair tied in her usual ponytail with the same blue ribbon.

She was more than a little surprised at what she'd just heard. Looking to the side, she saw Yui glancing fearfully at her.

"Yui, what's going on?" Asked Amaya as she glanced at the three of them. The blonde vampire gave a small smirk.

"If you really want to know, Ayato. Yui came into my room willingly and nearly begged me to release the fresh sack of meat. She climbed on top of me of her own free will and offered her blood to me." Shu said with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Amaya's jaw dropped at what she'd just heard. Yui had seriously done that? Yui looked down at the floor, just about ready to cry. She'd never felt so ashamed and humiliated in her entire life. She yelped when Ayato's grip on her wrist tightened painfully.

"Is that true, pancake?!" Growled Ayato.

"Ayato, you're hurting me!" Tears started to well in Yui's eyes as she tried to pull free. "Please, let go!"

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Amaya ran over and tried to pry Ayato's hand away from Yui.

"This is none of your business, cupcake!" Snapped Ayato as he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor. The brunette released a grunt of pain as her rear hit the hard wood.

Yui pulled herself away from Ayato and rushed to her friend's side. "Amaya, are you all right?" She asked as she helped her back up to her feet.

"What the hell was thar for you piece of-!" Amaya shouted to Ayato but both he and Shu had vanished. Amaya released a grunt of annoyance knowing they both just teleported away. Yui on the other hand was slightly relieved that she was no longer in the middle of the two brothers. Of course she knew she couldn't avoid them much longer

After a few moments of silence, Yui turned her attention back to the brunette. "Amaya?" She asked shyly.

"Yui... did you really do what he said..?" Amaya quietly murmured. "Did you... do that to try and save me?"

The blonde shamefully nodded. "Yes, I did..." She said. Amaya placed both hands on her shoulders and looked dead into her eyes.

"Why would you do that?!" She demanded as though she were lecturing a younger sister. Which was odd considering Yui was older than her. "Why would you _give_ those creeps your blood like that?!"

"I... just wanted them to let you go. I'm more than enough blood for them, you don't deserve this-"

"And neither do you!" Interrupted Amaya as she pulled Yui into a sisterly hug. "We'll find some way out of this together, don't worry. So please, don't give them your blood like that again for my sake."

Yui sniffled and allowed the tears to fall as she hugged Amaya back. The two girls stayed like that for quite some time in the middle of the hallway until both their stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Do you think we could go to the dining room now? I'm really starting to get hungry." Yui said as she and Amaya pulled away from each other. "We can't avoid them forever."

"Ugh. I guess not." Amaya groaned. "I'm really starving too." With that, the two girls made their way back to the dining room.

However, when they arrived, both girls were stunned to find the table set and food prepared. There were even candles lit on top of the violet, silk tablecloth and next to china plates and gold cutlery, making things look a little more formal than they should be. The food prepared really looked a little more excessive than what Amaya had in mind when she first walked into the kitchen.

"What's with the feast? Is something going on?" Amaya glanced at Yui, seeing a nervous look on the blonde's face.

"A dinner party maybe?" Yui asked. "They had one once before this month though."

"I don't trust them... what if it's drugged?" Amaya still remembered her experience as Reiji's guinea pig the night before.

"No, Reiji doesn't use his potions in food," Yui reassured her. Her stomach growling, she cautiously walked towards her usual empty chair at the end of the table.

The moment Yui sat down, Ayato appeared in the seat beside her. "Hey there pancake. So, you're done hiding things from yours truly now right?" He smirked. One by one all the other brothers started to appear and took their seats at the table. By the time everyone had appeared, Amaya noticed that the only seat left was between Shu and Subaru.

She remained frozen to the spot, not wanting to be anywhere near Subaru after another day of sitting with him in class. Or Shu for that matter after learning what he'd done to Yui.

"What are you waiting for, human?" Reiji asked irritably from his chair near the other end of the table beside Subaru. "Take your seat. It is rude to stand at the table." Reiji ordered in an authoritarian tone.

Amaya groaned and walked over and pulled out the empty chair, deliberately avoiding eye contact with any of the vampire brothers. The moment she sat down she could feel the tension at the table as everyone besides her and Yui started eating in silence. Amaya looked down at the plate in front of her and found her mouth watering. She really hadn't had a decent meal in awhile and the steak in front of her looked really really tempting. It was nice and pink in the middle, with garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus on the side. Temporarily forgetting about her situation, she immediately reached for the golden cutlery beside her plate and started cutting at the meat.

Reiji snarled in disapproval at the sight. "Don't you know any basic table manners?" He questioned.

"What's your problem?" Amaya demanded after swallowing her piece of steak. "I'm not talking with food in my mouth!"

"It is not still alive. There is no need to cut like a savage."

"Whatever." Amaya rolled her eyes and turned back to her meat. Not one of them made any conversation. Being at the silent table felt really awkward.

 _What is with this family?_ Amaya wondered. She was feeling too nervous to eat anymore.

"Aw, not hungry, little pup?" Laito's voice cooed behind her. Amaya nearly jumped out of her chair when she spotted the fedora-wearing vampire standing inches away.

"What the hell-?!"

"Would you like me to feed you? I really don't mind." Laito smirked

"Ew, no way-"

Laito had already picked up Amaya's fork and stuck a piece of asparagus and gently taken her chin in his hand. "Say 'ahh' little pup." He sang.

"Laito." Reiji said irritably. "What have I told you about standing at the table?"

Amaya gritted her teeth as the hand holding the fork hovered less than an inch from her mouth.

"Oh, come on, Reiji," Laito purred, not bothered at all by Reiji's annoyed tone. "Little pup needs to eat a healthy diet. She'll become anemic if she doesn't. Just like little bitch is becoming. She's barely touched her food either."

Next to Yui, Ayato smirked when he saw that she hadn't taken much food, either.

"Now, we can't have that, pancake." Yui had barely registered that he had spoken before he grasped her shoulder.

"Ayato what are you-" Yui gasped as Ayato took her fork, stabbed a piece of steak and popped it into her mouth. Yui cried out in surprise at the action, almost spitting the food out by accident.

"That's quite enough, both of you." Scolded Reiji. He rose from his seat, glaring menacingly at the two triplets.

"Hmm, now who's standing at the table, Reiji?" Teased Laito. Amaya couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at that.

"Just finish your dinner. We have school shortly." Reiji snarled, sending death glares in Ayato and Laito's directions.

"Oh, fine." Laito sighed in defeat. "But you better eat, little pup. The last thing I want is for you to get weak on me." He gave her a flirtatious wink as he made his way back to his seat beside Kanato.

Amaya groaned loudly in disgust so Laito could hear, and turned her attention back to her food. She was not looking forward to another night at school with Subaru. So instead she tried to focus on the food. She hadn't had a proper meal in such a long time. It was hard to not shovel the food in, but Amaya managed to avoid breaking any of Reiji's ridiculous rules. She had managed to clean her plate and enjoy the food but the tense atmosphere and the silence was enough to make her feel really uncomfortable. Unable to take it anymore, she quietly pushed her chair back and started to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reiji said without even looking at her. "The rest of us are still eating. Honestly, your table manners are far worse than Yui's. I'll have to discipline you later."

At that comment, Yui shrinked back into her chair.

Amaya's patience was quickly wearing thin. She glared darkly at Reiji before moving to walk out. "Sit back down, young lady." Snarled Reiji.

Yui feared that Reiji would hurt Amaya if she kept carelessly disobeying any more of his rules. "Amaya." She looked to her friend. "Please, just sit back down." Yui pleaded and the brunette could feel the fear and worry in the blonde's voice.

Taking a deep breath, Amaya sat back down in her chair without saying another word.

"Good girl," Reiji said, his voice still sounding irritated. Amaya didn't look at him, not wanting to let him know he was getting to her. She just sat there quietly and watched Yui and the vampire brothers continue eating their meals. With her food finished, she noticed a wine glass next to her plate which looked to be filled with that cranberry juice they were so insistent on her and Yui drinking. She really wasn't in the mood for any more of the stuff. The juice was such a bright red that it reminded her of blood.

"That will be enough." Reiji suddenly stated. "Meet at the doors in ten minutes, prepared for school."

Nobody said a word as they all stood up and walked out of the dining room, Amaya trailing behind the brothers along with Yui. She swiftly moved to the blonde's side. "Is it always that tense when they're together like that?" She asked.

Yui nodded. "I haven't talked much with them, but the six of them don't seem to get along at all."

"But aren't they brothers?" Amaya asked, admittedly a little curious.

"Well, yes." Yui began. "But not all of them are full brothers. Shu and Reiji have the same mother, the triplets have... a different mother, and Subaru comes from another mother."

"Geez, what is their dad some kind of player or something?" Amaya asked as they reached their rooms.

"...I don't know myself." Yui shrugged. "All I know is that all of them hate their father. Except for Reiji... Well, I wouldn't know for sure. I've never seen them interact with their father. We better get ready for school though." Yui sighed as she opened her bedroom door. "Reiji wont be happy if we're late."

"Is he EVER happy?" Amaya grumbled as she walked through her bedroom door, locking it behind her. As much as she hated it, she started to change into her school uniform. To her great relief, none of the brothers had barged in while she was dressing. Stepping out of the room, she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise at the sight of Laito standing in front of her did with a perverted smirk on his lips.

"What the hell-?! What do you want?!"

"Oh I just wanted to see if you needed help changing, little pup." Laito smirked.

Amaya cringed in disgust, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "Of course I don't, I'm not a little kid!"

"Oh alright." Laito pouted in disappointment. "Is little bitch ready yet?"

"How would I know, I'm not spying on her!"

At that moment, Yui stepped out of her room as well, dressed in her own uniform. "Amaya, we should hurry - oh! L-Laito..."

"Well hello there, little bitch." Smirked Laito. "We were just talking about you."

Yui looked to Amaya nervously while the brunette glared at Laito.

"No we weren't! You were just being a creep! Come on, Yui, let's go!" Amaya hurried over to the blonde and took her hand, wanting to get as far away from Laito as possible. But he wasn't having it. Amaya yelped in surprise when an arm wrapped around her torso, pulling her back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Amaya exclaimed as Laito started dragging her alongside him.

"Playing with my little pup," Laito said as though it were obvious. He twirled a lock of Amaya's hair between his fingers. "What do you say we play a little hooky together, hmm?"

"L-Laito." Yui stammered fearfully. "We have to go to school!"

Going to school definitely seemed like the better option. "Yeah! School is important!" Amaya said as she tried pushing herself away from him. "Reiji will be mad, you know!"

"Aww, you two are such party poopers." Laito pouted. "Reiji needs to learn that he's not in charge." Laito snickered.

"Is that so?" Reiji's voice spoke as he appeared in front of the three of them. Amaya and Yui jumped, while Laito simply smirked.

"Get to the car now." He stated, clearly in no mood to argue. "Laito, I won't be having any 'playing hooky' today."

If he was bothered by Reiji's authoritative tone, Laito didn't show it one bit. "As you command, 'your highness'." He laughed and bowed mockingly. "You can sit with me, little pup."

"Ugh. I'll pass." Amaya groaned as she and Yui were both pushed down the hall, out the door and all the way to the limo parked outside. Amaya once again moved for the seat by the window. But of course, Laito scooped her up and placed her in between himself and Kanato. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Before Amaya could get up, the limo was already moving. She was stuck.

Kanato turned to glare at her and Laito. "Why did you have to put her beside me?" Amaya cringed, remembering how Kanato had nearly choked her to death and threatened to turn her into a doll. She quickly scooted away from Kanato, however, that in turn made her move closer to Laito.

"Oh, what's this? You want to cuddle?" The redhead purred, grasping Amaya's shoulders. The girl jumped and tried to pull away, but Laito pulled her even closer.

"Hey! Can you get your arms off of me?!"

"Laito, how many times must I tell you?" Reiji groaned. "Reserve such activities for your private room."

"Aww, but why, Reiji? Are you jealous?" Laito giggled darkly. "I don't mind sharing." Before Amaya could protest, Laito shoved her towards Reiji. Amaya let out a scream as she was shoved into the lap of the bespectacled vampire. Her cheeks went scarlet and she scrambled to get away from him. Reiji looked down at her with disapproval in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist before she could get very far.

"How many times must I tell you not to move in the vehicle?" Reiji pulled Amaya onto the seat between him and Subaru. The silverette looked down at her in annoyance. Amaya tried to avoid his gaze, glaring down at the floor. The rest of the limo ride went by in tense, awkward silence. No one said a word to each other at all.

Finally, when they arrived at the school and the limo door opened, Subaru roughly grabbed Amaya's arm and started dragging her to the building.

"You don't have to drag me!" Amaya protested. Subaru ignored her and continued dragging until they entered the school. But he let his guard down - Amaya yanked as hard as she could and broke out of his hold.

Without hesitating for a second she broke into a run down the hall and up the stairs. She didn't stop to see if Subaru was following her, she just kept moving without looking back until she was completely out of breath. Somehow, she ended up stopping just in front of the door leading to the upstairs balcony. She thrust open the door and ran out onto the balcony. Maybe there was a tree branch that could support her weight and allow her to climb down. But something caught her foot, causing Amaya to trip and fall forward onto the floor of the balcony. She couldn't stop the startled scream from escaping her lips or the grunt of pain as she hit the hard floor.

"What the hell?!" Amaya turned her head to see what she had fallen over. To her shock, there was Shu, laying on the floor and sound asleep, like it was a perfectly normal place for a nap. His back was up against the wall and he looked perfectly relaxed despite the fact that they'd only just arrived at the school. Several questions ran through Amaya's mind, but she was so confused and surprised to see Shu that they all died in her throat. Quietly and slowly, she got to her feet and tried to tiptoe back into the building.

"Skipping class are you?" He lazily spoke without even opening his eyes. Amaya tried to ignore him and go back inside. Shu wasn't having it. The vampire effortlessly grabbed her ankle. Amaya shrieked in surprise as she was pulled on top of the eldest brother. "Hey! What are you-"

Shu covered Amaya's mouth, smirking as he cradled her in.

"Now, I haven't tasted you yet have I?" He smirked. "Let me drink your blood." Amaya's eyes widened and started pounding on Shu's chest with all her might, but he wasn't fazed.

Shu's hand buried itself in Amaya's hair, pulling her towards his face. She froze as he sniffed her hair. "Mm, you do smell nice." He smirked. Shu pulled her even closer, as his tongue glided over her cheek.

"I do believe you're blushing." Shu purred. "Your cheek feels warm." Amaya shook her head fervently, trying to free her mouth, screaming in protest behind his hand. Shu simply smirked as he leaned in to her neck and ear. "Your body's getting hotter, you're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Amaya pounded on his chest in reply, demanding that he let go of her.

Shu only chuckled darkly in response. "Getting a little feisty too, aren't you? I like that," he purred, licking her ear sensually. Shu buried his face in Amaya's neck and took a deep sniff. "Mmm... Now, just stay still and allow my fangs to caress you."

 _What?_ Amaya tried to call for help, but she was silenced by Shu's handcover her mouth and his fangs piercing her neck.

"Mmm... so warm... your blood... it tastes wonderful..." Shu moaned against her neck as he slowly removed his hand from Amaya's mouth. Amaya could only hiss in pain as Shu drank from her neck. "S-Stop it! Get off of me!"

"Be quiet and be a good piece of meat for me." Shu ordered, removing his lips from her throat.

"I'm NOT a piece of meat!" Amaya tried to punch the blonde again, but Shu easily caught her wrist.

"You are." Shu said as he looked deep into her eyes and brought her hand up to his lips. "You belong to us, so you might as well get used to this new lifestyle of yours." Shu's deep blue eyes were almost hypnotic; Amaya couldn't move as he deeply sniffed her hand and licked her fingers sensually. Amaya cringed in disgust as his tongue glided up her index finger.

"Let go of me! That's gross!" Amaya cried out in pain when Shu suddenly bit down on that same finger. Shu just kept biting and sucking it, humming in content as the warm blood slid down his throat. Slowly, he released his fangs, but then used his tongue to start licking up the excess blood. Amaya pulled her hand with all her might, but he refused to let go.

"So, did you come out here to try and run away?" He murmured.

"What's it to you?!" Amaya growled.

"Hm, so you were." Shu chuckled, kissing the bite mark he'd left on Amaya's finger. "Subaru's going to be angry when he catches up to you, you know."

As if on cue, the door to the balcony was thrown open. A very angry Subaru stood in the doorway. He instantly glared down at Amaya and Shu, a furious look in his red eyes. "There you are!" He snarled. "What the hell are you doing on top of Shu?!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Amaya exclaimed, her cheeks turning scarlet. "He's the one who grabbed me!"

Shu chuckled at the sight of her blushing face. "Isn't it? You haven't stopped blushing." Realizing Shu was right, Amaya made a big show of quickly pulled her hands back from his chest and scrambling off his lap.

But then Subaru reached down and roughly grabbed Amaya by the arm. "I warned you about trying to escape again, didn't I?"

"You can't prove I was trying to escape!" Amaya retorted. "Maybe I just wanted to get some fresh air away from you creeps!"

"Shut up already. I'm so sick of babysitting you."

"Then here's a crazy idea - GO AWAY."

"Subaru." Shu said lazily as he began to close his eyes. "If you're going to argue that loudly with the piece of meat, then do it somewhere else. You're starting to spoil the music."

The silverette snarled angrily at his older brother. "Tch. Whatever." Subaru snarled as he took Amaya's wrest and led her back into the building.

 **Holy crap, this was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you guys want to see for future chapters including the next one! I know for sure we're going to get a little more backstory for Amaya so look forward to that. Once again, special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for all her help with being an awesome co-author amd friend. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Reunion

**Hey there guys! So here we are with another chapter! Sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoy it either way! Once again I don't own Diabolik Lovers; just my OCs like Amaya. And special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for being an awesome co-author.**

 ** _Chapter 14: Unexpected Reunion_**

Yui could feel both Ayato and Kanato's eyes on her as she tried to focus her attention on what the teacher was talking about. She swallowed hard and started to take notes in an effort to focus more on the class but her mind kept wandering back to Ayato and Kanato. What could they want now? Surely they wouldn't start feeding in the middle of class. They hadn't before but could it be possible they would start? The shivers wouldn't stop climbing up her spine.

Could Ayato really be that upset over what happened with Shu? As she turned her head back to look at him, his green eyes bore into her. He was glaring darkly, baring his fangs. The last time she felt this afraid was when she first came to the mansion. Barely suppressing a whimper, Yui turned back to her notebook and tried to concentrate for the rest of class. Much easier said than done.

She wasn't at all relieved when class was over and the bell rang. That only meant she would soon meet Ayato and Kanato's wrath once all the human students were gone. She quickly picked up her bag, stood up from her seat and tried to blend in with the crowd of other students. But before she could leave, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She cried out fearfully as she was yanked back into the empty classroom.

"You planning on running off to Shu again pancake?!" Ayato growled in anger. Yui clearly needed to be reminded who her master and mate was. Ever since Amaya had arrived, Yui seemed to be fighting him more and more. Could Amaya's rebellious nature be rubbing off on her? Either way, Ayato didn't like it one bit and believed she needed to be taught a lesson. Beside him Kanato looked just as upset.

Yui shook her head and tried to pull her wrist. "N-No I'm not! I don't even know where his class is!"

"This really upsets me Yui. It's not nice to lie, you know." Kanato said in that creepy tone of his. Yui tried to discreetly reach for the door handle. She was truly terrified that the two brothers were planning to do worse than just bite her.

"To tell you the truth Yui, I feel the need to punish you too." Kanato snarled. Yui could feel her heart racing in fear at both of their dark expressions.

"Hey Kanato, When was the last time you went all out?" Ayato smirked deviously as he turned to his triplet.

Yui froze in horror; she didn't like the sound of that at all. "All out? You mean...?" Kanato's eyes lit up with excitement. The next thing she knew, Kanato pushed her down to the floor, laughing deviously.

"Ayato wait!" Yui protested. She frantically tried to crawl out of reach and stand up to run. "Please let me go!" Why was no one coming to investigate? Couldn't any of the other students or teachers hear her?

"Let's see, Yui... how should I do this?" Smirked Kanato. "How should I punish you?"

He knelt down, grabbing hold of her legs so she couldn't try to flee. The only thing she could think to do was scream. "Please Kanato! Don't do this!" Pleaded Yui. She kicked at him to try and shake him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't you dare do that again you worthless mortal!" Snapped Kanato. "I'll break your legs like a twig!"

"Kanato, please-!"

"Shut up!" Snapped Kanato with an angry look in his eyes. He truly was the brother that scared her the most. "You still haven't said you're sorry for trying to run away, Yui." Kanato snarled as he leaned his fangs towards her neck. Before Yui could say anything else, Kanato's fangs pieced her neck. She began screaming in the hope that someone would come to investigate. Her eyes still pleaded to Ayato for some kind of help. Why was he just letting Kanato do this? Was he punishing her for what happened with Shu?

"Someone please help me! Anybody!" Yui started screaming desperately, even looking to Ayato for some help but he simply smirked.

"Sorry pancake but no one's going to help you." Ayato laughed then turned to Kanato. "Just remember this is a one time thing, Kanato. Pancake still belongs to yours truly. I'm only lending her to you for tonight to teach her a lesson."

Kanato removed his fangs from Yui's neck and glared at his brother, the blood dripping down his chin. "Don't tell me what to do." He growled.

Ayato smirked and shrugged. "Suit yourself." While they were distracted, Yui tried to slide out from under their hold but Kanato pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't, Yui." Kanato snarled as he grabbed her wrist. "We're not done yet. Not even close."

Ayato stood up from the floor and started making his way out of the classroom. "Have fun you guys. I'll catch you later, pancake."

"What?!" Ayato was leaving her with Kanato? Yui's heart began racing in terror. "No! Ayato-!"

"Oh don't worry, Yui. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself too." Kanato giggled darkly and dove back in.

"No! No! Please!" Yui exclaimed as she felt his fangs violently pierce her neck once again while Teddy watched from the desk above them.

* * *

Amaya had taken a desk as far away from Subaru as she could get. Being dragged all the way to class after her encounter with Shu by the silver-haired vampire definitely wasn't a pleasant experience. At least now she could pretend he didn't exist for awhile and pretend to listen to the teacher.

Of course with him glaring at her throughout the teacher's lecture that was easier said than done. By the end of the lesson, it was starting to drive her crazy. She barely noticed the class was walking out the door until Subaru stepped in front of her desk and slammed his fist down on it. Amaya screamed in surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"What the hell Subau?! What was that for?!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Tell me what you were doing with Shu!" He suddenly demanded. "Do you know how much of a hassle you are?!"

The brunette was stunned. "Where's this coming from?! I just tripped over his legs trying to get away from you! And if I'm so much of a hassle, why didn't you just leave me with him anyway?! Why do you care?!"

"Because wether we like it or not, I'm your damn babysitter for school." Subaru retorted

"No one ever said you can't outsource that job to your lazy-ass brother!" Amaya snapped back at him as she rose from her desk and started packing up her stuff.

She shoved Subaru in the chest and started storming out of the classroom. She just wanted to get away from him so she didn't look back and just started storming down the halls. Remembering how he'd caught her the last time, Amaya broke into a jog to try and get as far away as possible before he could grab her. But she barely just rounded the corner before she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Amaya nearly lost her footing and dropped the notebooks she was carrying. "Sorry, I'm in a-"

"Amaya?" A familiar voice reached her ears. "Is that you?" Amaya froze when she heard the voice. Looking up, she was stunned to see the one boy she hadn't seen in a year. Kind blue eyes, ruffled unkept brown hair and a tall, thin frame.

"Makoto?!" She asked, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor. "What are you doing here?!" There really was no mistaking it, it was him. Her childhood friend and boy she thought was the only one who believed her about her parents death by vampires until a year ago when

"I go to school here." Said Makoto. "What are you doing here?" It was then that she noticed the school uniform he was wearing.

"W-what?! Since when?!"

"Uh, since last year. Are you with a new foster family or something?"

"Why, yes she is." A voice answered before Amaya had even opened her mouth. The brunette girl spun around to see Laito, Subaru and Reiji all standing behind her. "So, little pup are you going to introduce us?" Laito smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Amaya flinched and ducked down to get out of his hold.

"No! I don't need to do anything! Just leave us alone!"

"That's extremely rude of you," Reiji narrowed his eyes at her. "As your new foster family, don't you think we should be sharing more?" He said. Amaya just stood there dumbfounded. Did he seriously expect her to act like everything was fine and that she was living there willingly?

Makoto himself raised an eyebrow at them but really didn't look all that concerned. Amaya was mad at Makoto for a long time after that incident and the way he revealed he never truly believed her. But he didn't deserve to be caught up in this - he wouldn't believe her anyway. With an enraged glare at the human boy, she started to storm off.

"Ah, ah little pup." Laito cooed as he grabbed her arm. "You still haven't introduced us to your little friend here. You were childhood friends weren't you?"

Amaya looked at him with horror-filled eyes. How did he know?!

Laito smirked deviously as he held out his hand. "Laito Sakamaki. We're in the same class aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't think we've talked, though. I'm Makoto Kimura." He reached out and shook Laito's hand without much hesitation. "Maya can be a bit of a handful sometimes, I hope she's not giving you too much trouble."

"Oh not at all. She's a delight!" Laito cooed.

"Tch. Speak for yourself." Subaru rolled his eyes. "I'm getting irritated with babysitting her."

Amaya watched with her mouth wide in shock as Makoto talked with Laito and Subaru like normal schoolmates. She couldn't stand it. This was the boy she used to confide in, the one that used to help her in her quests for hunting vampires. Now he was just having a conversation with them? Ever so subtly, Amaya took a step back. Maybe this was her chance to run...

But luck wasn't on her side as Reiji grabbed her wrist. "Now you weren't planning on leaving us _alone_ with mr. Kimura were you?" The bespectacled vampire whispered into her ear.

Amaya's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't." She hissed back.

"Would you care to gamble my dear?" Amaya was more than a little unsettled to hear Reiji calling her that, especially with his lips so close to her ear.

"So, Maya, Togo Sakamaki took you into his home? That's got to be something." Makoto's voice pulled her away from the quiet conversation she was having with Reiji.

"Togo Sakamaki?" Amaya questioned.

"Foolish girl." Sighed Reiji. "You are living in our home and still don't know our father's name?"

"Wait, you know their father?!" Amaya gasped as she turned back to Makoto with her mouth agape.

"Of course, he's all over the news. Who doesn't know him? I mean, he's a pretty distinguished politician." Makoto spoke as though he was talking about the most obvious thing in the world. So he didn't know the truth about the Sakamakis. She wasn't surprised but that fact told her they wanted to keep their monstrous nature a secret from the rest of society.

Amaya didn't care if Makoto still didn't believe her, something inside her told her she had to warn him. A part of her still cared for him and all the memories they had together and she knew she didn't want him suffering. "Makoto, listen to me. These guys are-" She was cut off as an icy hand paced itself over her lips.

"Now, now little pup. There's no need to talk your friend's ear off about us. I'm sure he's got to run along home." Laito smirked. "And we should too. I'll see you around, Makoto. Perhaps you can come over for dinner sometime?"

Amaya's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Makoto smiled innocently, completely unaware of what the suggestion could mean. "It would be really nice to catch up with you, Maya. I better get going, my mom's waiting for me outside. See you around!"

She watched as Makoto gave a waveand a friendly smile before leaving out the school's doors. She subconsciously reached out to him, but he never looked back. Her cries to him smothered by Laito's hand.

The next thing she knew she was being shoved into the limo with Laito climbing on top of her. Anaya looked around the space, horrified to find them alone, not even Reiji or Subaru were with them.

"Well, it certainly was a surprise to meet your little friend. Were you trying to keep him a secret, little pup? He seemed very happy to see you." Laito was still smirking playfully, but his tone had become icy. "Now, I don't believe you've told us about him. Good thing Reiji does his homework."

"Why do you even care?! Just leave him alone and get off of me!" Amaya struggled.

"Now, I wonder what would happen if say... you ran away on us again?" He stroked Amaya's cheek and forced her to look into his eyes. "You grew up with him didn't you? I think you'd be lying if you said you didn't care."

"I-I don't!" Amaya knew she wasn't fooling him but she still had to try. "I don't care! He's a jerk!" Amaya insisted.

"Oh shush." Laito cooed. "I saw the way you looked at him when we arrived. Your cheeks became this adorable shade of red. The same shade they are now in fact." Laito purred. Amaya gulped fearfully as Laito kissed her cheek. "Ooh, and warm!" His lips felt ice cold against her skin.

"Stop that!" Amaya protested as she shoved against his chest.

"Perhaps I need to show you both who you belong to." Laito dove into her neck once again.

Amaya winced as she felt his teeth grab onto her neck, but this time he wasn't sucking any blood out. "S-Stop! What are you doing?!"

Instead, he was sucking on her skin, leaving behind a very prominent hickey. "I left my mark on you, little pup. Now everyone, including my brothers will know that you're mine. Of course, I don't mind sharing you with them from time to time."

Amaya made a big show about trying to cover the red mark. "I don't belong to anyone, I'm not a dog!"

"Are you sure about that, 'little pup'?"

Amaya's blood boiled at those words, and she threw her fist at Laito's nose. But the vampire caught it with ease and pinned both her wrists back down to the limo's plush seating. "Now this is quite the comprising position you're in, little pup. Almost turns me on." Amaya stiffened in fear as she realized he was right. He was nestled on top of her legs, rendering them immobile. "Oh I can't stand it!" Laito sighed, his cheeks turning red.

Amaya was starting to panic; she'd heard of people getting "busy" in cars... "NO! Get OFF of me! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Honestly, Laito. In the car?" Amaya looked up, finding Shu, Ayato, Reiji and Subaru sitting around them.

Laito sat up, but otherwise appeared undeterred. He actually seemed quite proud of himself. "Is there a problem, Reiji?"

"How many times must I tell you to reserve such activities to your private room?" Reiji snarled, adjusting his glasses. "We share this space." Amaya took the chance to try and crawl away from Laito, inadvertently bumping into Shu in the process.

"Do you have any sense of decency at all?" Reiji's eyes narrowed down at her. "How many times have I caught you in such positions now?"

"Maybe if your brothers could keep their disgusting hands to themselves, I could sit up straight for once!" Snapped Amaya.

"Will you shut up already?" Subaru snarled, glaring at her and Laito. "Youre making me want to puke."

Reiji just shook his head in disapproval. It was then that Amaya noticed that Yui and Kanato hadn't arrived yet

"Where are Kanato and Yui...?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

"Oh don't worry about them. Kanato's just having his own fun with pancake." Ayato snickered to himself.

Amaya's eyes widened in horror and she immediately ran for the limo's door. But Reiji took hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get Yui away from your sick twisted brother!"

Amaya tried to yank her arm free, but Reiji wasn't having it. "There's no need to fret, they'll be along shortly." There was a tiny smirk on his face.

"So you're just going to leave her with him?!" Amaya exclaimed, "He could kill her!" She shouted, remembering how he nearly strangled her to death.

But before too long, the door to the limo swung open, Yui being shoved inside. Kanato climbed in shortly after her with an irritated look on his face. Amaya knelt down next to the blonde. She had a lot of bruises. And a deep, angry-looking bite wound on her neck. Kanato clearly hadn't been gentle with her

"What did you do to her?!" Amaya was ready to throttle the purple-haired vampire.

"I punished her of course. She deserved it." He said, licking some blood off his lips and holing Teddy tightly.

"Punished her for WHAT?!"

"That's quite enough of your shouting." Reiji said dangerously, grabbing Amaya's wrist.

She hissed in pain, but resisted making any other sound, Reiji's dark and deadly tone echoing in her mind. The limo ride back to the mansion went on in awkward and intense silence, Amaya watching Kanato like a hawk during the car ride. No one made any move to harass her or Yui or even talk to each other. Did the brothers really dislike each other that much?

Yui looked like she was in a lot of pain from whatever he'd done to her. If she hadn't tried to escape with Yui that first night maybe this wouldn't have happened? No. They were trying to run for freedom. Amaya kept trying to reassure herself that trying to escape was better than submitting. She'd keep trying to find away to free herself and Yui. She just had to try harder.

When the limousine pulled up to the mansion, Amaya tried to walk out with Yui, only for Reiji to yank her back. She'd honestly forgotten he'd been holding on to her wrist for the entire drive.

"Hey! What the hell? Let go of me!"

"Did you forget our arrangement?" Reiji snarled. "Honestly we discussed this just yesterday."

Before she could object, Reiji pulled her out of the limousine with him. "Ow, hey! You don't need to pull so hard!"

"Then follow me and keep up," Reiji said, glaring at the girl. "If you attempt to run, you will receive another whipping."

"Can't I change out of this dumb uniform first?" Amaya asked, thinking of any excuse to escape him

Reiji turned around and glared darkly at her. But that did raise a concern; with how much Amaya likes to struggle, there was a risk of spilling the potion and ruining her uniform.

"Very well." Reiji scoffed, finally releasing the hold he had on her. "You may go change but then report to my laboratory immediately. If you are not there in the next fifteen minutes, I will find you, and you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yeah. Sure." Amaya grumbled under her breath. She immediately turned heel to walk towards her room, wanting to spend as little time with Reiji as possible.

When she reached her bedroom, Amaya locked the door to keep out any would-be perverts before changing her clothes. She changed into the black skirt, black shirt and blue tank top in record time. Thankfully that meant none of the perverts she was forced to live with would see her change. Amaya sighed heavily and flopped down on the foot of her bed. She really didn't want to go back to Reiji's lab, but she also really didn't want another whipping.

Somehow, she ended up thinking about Makoto. It really was an unusual, ironic place for a reunion. In the halls of a night school while she was running from vampires. But, now the Sakamakis knew about him. Was Reiji serious? Would they hurt him? It's true she was stung by the way he revealed he never truly believed her, but he didn't deserve to get attacked or killed. What could she do?

"Hey, cupcake." a voice pulled her out of her conflicted thoughts. Amaya jumped and looked up, finding Ayato standing above her.

"Wha- how did you get in here?! What are you doing in my room?!" She scrambled backwards to put some distance between them.

"I go wherever I want." Ayato smirked. "And I'm bored so yours truly demands you entertain me."

Amaya blinked at what he'd just said. "Entertain you? What are you, a little kid?"

Ayato just laughed and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Amaya flinched at how painful Ayato's hold was. Wrapping an arm around her back, Ayato pulled Amaya into his chest and began sniffing her.

"Yours truly has been a little curious." He purred. "And Kanato is hogging pancake, so I want a taste."

"Get the hell off!" Amaya pushed against his chest. "I have to go to Reiji's lab!" She still didn't want to go but st this point she'd tolerate being a lab assistant.

"Huh?! So you'd rather spend time with him than yours truly?!"

"I'd rather not spend time with any of you! But I'm not in the mood to get whipped right now, so beat it!" Amaya tried to push away from him but he simply pulled her back.

"Stay still already. I just want a taste of your blood. I'm not into you that way; your boobs are too small." Amaya's blood boiled at Ayato's smirk as he glanced at her chest.

"Stop talking about my chest, pervert!" She threw her fist directly at Ayato's nose. But Ayato quickly caught it.

"Heh. Too slow cupcake. You can't even fight us off so just let me drink your blood." Ayato snickered and tightened his hold, allowing himself to fall onto the mattress with Amaya on top of him. Amaya got an eyeful of the redhead's exposed chest from his uniform.

"Like what you see cupcake? This is much more fun than hanging out with Reiji's lab right?"

Amaya's cheeks were heating up as she tried to push herself up.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Ayato burried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ayato, seriously get off! I-I've got to go help Reiji." Amaya protested, pushing against his chest as hard as she could.

"Uh-uh," Ayato cooed. "You're mine right now, cupcake."

"STOP!" Amaya screamed as she felt his fangs poking at her skin. She used every last ounce of her strength to finally get Ayato off her and squirmed out from under him. She rushed to the door and sprinted to the hall.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So we met a face from Amaya's past and it turns out he goes to the same school as the Sakamakis, Yui amd Amaya now. And now Ayato wants a taste of the new blood. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Game Of Darts

**Hey there! Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! We really appreciate it! Once again, a special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for being an awesome co-author and we claim no ownership over anything related to Diabolik Lovers. I only own my OC, Amaya.**

 ** _Chapter 15: A Game Of Darts_**

Amaya didn't look behind herself to see if Ayato was following her. She didn't even know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from him. She kept running and running as fast as her legs could carry her. A loud slamming noise sounded behind her, and Amaya knew Ayato was on her tail. She threw open the first door she came across and ran into the room. She allowed herself to catch her breath as she closed the door behind her. Ayato was the only one who hadn't bitten her yet and she intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

After several agonizing moments, Amaya began to relax. Was he gone? The brunette slowly looked up, finding that she'd entered some kind of game room complete with darts and a pool table.

 _They play games?_ She pondered. Amaya found herself surprised as she looked around. At the other end of the room was a small bar with wine and beer glasses. She gently picked one up and examined it. It looked extremely detailed and made to be made of the finest crystal. Amaya carefully set it down, knowing that if she broke it, Reiji would be all over her. She knew she would already be in trouble with him by now for being late.

"So this is where you got off to, cupcake." A voice reached her ears directly behind her. The brunette barely had time to turn around before she was roughly pinned against the wall by a very angry Ayato.

"Hey! Stop-!"

"Shut up!" Ayato snapped, furious that Amaya ran from him. Soon, his eyes rested on the dartboard. "I think I just realized a punishment for you." A bloodthirsty grin spread across his face as he began dragging Amaya towards it.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of me!" Amaya struggled as he pinned her against the dartboard and started lifting her wrists above her pulled a black cord out of his pocket and started tying her wrists to the dartboard. "You just carry rope around in your pocket?!" Amaya exclaimed, completely stubbed as she pulled at her restraints but she was secured.

"Now, hold still for me, cupcake." Ayato smarked deviously, retrieving a set of darts from behind the bar.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" Amaya's eyes went wide.

"Using you for dart practice, duh!" Ayato closed one eye, taking aim.

"You can't be serious!" She gasped. Was he really going to throw darts at her?! Just then, Ayato threw the dart at the board. "S-STOP!" The only thing Amaya could think to do was scream just as the dart sped through the air and hit the dartboard inches from Amaya's cheek.

"You blew my concentration." Ayato hissed in irritation.

"Oh really?" Amaya narrowed her eyes. "I doubt you could hit the dartboard right anyway." Now wasn't the best time for her cocky attitude to surface, but she wasn't thinking.

"Is that so? Why don't I take out one of those pretty blue eyes of yours?"

"Could you really? Maybe your aim's just as bad as your ability to dress yourself." She retorted, her eyes locked on Ayato's unbuttoned uniform.

Ayato released a snarl as he got right into Amaya's face. "What was that? You dare mock yours truly?"

"Hell yeah I do." She retorted. "Did your rich parents never teach you how to dress?"

"Shut up!" Ayato Snapped as his eyes shone with fury. "You don't know anything!"

The look in Ayato's eyes scared Amaya but she continued to play the tough girl. "Sounds like I'm right to me."

"Well maybe you just don't like to admit you like looking." Ayato said darkly. "Should I show you more?"

"You're disgusting. All of you."

"Ayato, what do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice interrupted. Both Ayato and Yui looked up to find Reiji standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "So this is where you went to, young lady." He growled, storming towards the bound brunette. "Ayato, explain yourself. Why are you fooling around with Miss Senshi when she's supposed to be assisting me in my laboratory?"

Ayato groaned. "Damn it Reiji. I was just using her for target practice! She refused to give me a drink, so I'm punishing her!"

"Not like you could actually hit me anyway." She grumbled.

"What was that?!" Snapped Ayato.

"Enough, both of you." Reiji rubbed his forehead as though he were fighting off a headache. "You, young lady, are coming with me."

"Oh, no you don't, Reiji! Cupcake is mine tonight!"

Reiji ignored his brother and moved to free Amaya from her restraints.

"I'm not anyone's!" Amaya snapped the moment she was freed.

Ayato stormed over and snatched Amaya's arm. "You need to know your place mortal!" Ayato Snapped. "You don't disrespect yours truly!"

"Yeah like I'm going to respect a bunch of perverted bloodsuckers that can't even throw a dart right! I could do better than that."

"Is that a challenge?" Ayato raised an eyebrow.

"Damn right it is!"

"Okay then, cupcake." Ayato sneered as he got into her face. "I challenge you to a game of darts. But let's make it interesting. If I win, you give me your blood with no fighting."

Amaya gulped, but she knew she wasn't getting out of it. "Fine. But if I win then you let me and Yui go."

"Absolutely not." Reiji snarled, adjusting his glasses as he gazed down at them. "First of all, you both belong to us. Second of all, you are not playing this ridiculous game."

"Oh, why not, Reiji?" The three of them turned to see Laito leaning against the pool table. "I want to see little pup and Ayato's game. Besides, it's not like she's leaving us any time soon. You have plenty of time to toy with her in your lab later."

"This is not your concern, Laito." The bespectacled vampire growled.

"Come on, loosen up and have some fun once in awhile."

"God, shut up." A fourth voice sounded from the couch. "I can't hear my music." Amaya spotted Shu laying on the couch almost looking like he was trying to sleep. When had he shown up?

"Ugh." Amaya groaned at the blonde vampire. "If we're ruining your music, why did you come in here at all?!"

Shu didn't answer and just appeared to go back to sleep. Reiji made a small noise of disapproval; for once, he agreed with the blood bag.

"Are we gonna play darts or what, cupcake?" Scowled Ayato as he handed her a handful of darts.

Amaya stared at them for a moment. _I guess I'm really doing this..._ Perhaps it was a mistake to outright challenge him but there was no going back now. She looked up at the dartboard; Amaya had never played darts in her life. She closed one eye and aimed for the center the best she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't even close. She could hear Ayato's snickering behind her

"You call that a decent throw? Let yours truly show you how it's done." Ayato laughed.

"Shut up," Amaya growled, slapping the darts into his palm.

* * *

Yui could hardly stop herself from releasing a startled shriek as she was pulled from the limo one moment then thrown down to a bed the next. Frantically sitting up, Yui saw that the room was almost entirely purple, with a canopy over the bed and toys scattered all over the carpeted floor. Was this Kanato's room? It must be with all those toys.

"Kanato-"

In the next moment, Kanato was on top of her with a dark look in his eyes. Yui froze, trembling in fear as his purple eyes glared down at her.

"Kanato, I said I'm sorry! I'm still feeling dizzy!"

"You expect me to care?" His voice was soft yet dangerous. "You betrayed my trust by running away with Amaya, Yui. Now with Ayato giving you to me, it's your turn to be punished now."

"But you already punished me at school!" Yui's voice cracked as she started to cry. "Just let me go!"

At the sight of her tears, Kanato started to laugh. "Look, Teddy, Yui is crying for us. Isn't that cute! Look at how pathetic she is!" Kanato set Teddy down next to Yui's head, positioning the bear so he could see what was happening.

"Kanato, what more can I say?" Yui pleaded. "I've said I was sorry, please."

"You really are too sweet to me, Yui." Kanato cooed as he leaned into her neck and took a long sniff. "And yourblood smells just as sweet. Now hold very still, Yui. I'm very thirsty tonight, and your blood is so sweet... I want more!"

"No... Kanato please. Haven't you had enough?"

"Don't tell me when I've had enough!" Kanato roared. "Ayato's going to be all over you tomorrow again! I'll take as much as I want! He's always hogging you... never letting me taste your sweet blood..."

"But... I'm starting to feel really faint..." Yui's pleas fell on deaf ears as Kanato bit into her neck without mercy. "K-kanato stop!" Yui pleaded as she pushed against his chest.

Using all the strength she had left, Yui shoved against the vampire, catching him off guard and tearing his fangs away. The pain of the fangs being ripped from her flesh was unbearable but Yui pushed through and crawled out from underneath him. She was so dizzy from the sudden movement yet she still managed to press on. She had to get to her room. Or a broom closet. Anything to get away from the crazed triplet. Yui slapped her hand over the bleeding wounds on her neck. She rushed to the door and ran to the hallway, praying that Kanato wasn't following her.

Yui did not dare to turn around, fearing she'd be greeted with the sight of Kanato pouncing on her. She wasn't sure how long she'd been running for. But she was quickly loosing her strength and soon collapsed to the floor completely drained. Yui didn't have nearly enough strength to even attempt to push herself up.

"What's got you so worked up?" Standing over her with his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face was Subaru.

"S-Subaru...?" Yui slowly crawled backwards, afraid of incurring the silverette's temper if she stood and risked falling on him.

"Ayato taking too much again?" He asked in a bored tone.

Yui shook her head. "No... Kanato... He kept saying... that Ayato hogs me all the time..." Yui murmured. She slowly made her way back up to her feet. She felt Subaru even take hold of her arm with his rough hands and pull her up all the way. Yui yelped as she was suddenly yanked into Subaru's arms. "S-Subaru! What are you doing...?!"

His hand pulled her bloody hand away from her equally bloody neck, his eyes focused intently on the crimson liquid.

"Subaru, no, please!" Yui tried to cover the wounds again, but Subaru's hold was like iron. The silverette ignored her pleas as he brought her bloody hand up to his lips. Yui cringed when Subaru's cold tongue glided across her palm. "Stop it! S-subaru please. I just got away from Kanato." She tried to pull her hand back but he wasn't having it.

"Damn. You smell so good. Kanato's right, Ayato hogs you too much."

"No! No more, I can't take it anymore tonight!" Yui pushed on his chest, but she was too weak to push him away.

"Shut up." He growled before continuing to lick her hand clean. Subaru then turned his gaze to Yui's neck. The fresh blood was flowing from Kanato's bite wound. "Your blood, I can praxtically taste it's sweet flavour already."

"Please... Subaru..." Yui pleases. "I feel faint..."

"Just be quiet." The silverette growled as he barred his fangs and roughly bit Yui's neck right where Kanato's previous bite wound was.

"S-Subaru..."

"Mmm... So good..." Subaru moaned as her blood flowed down his throat. "Your blood... So sweet... Just lay back, relax and let me drink your blood..."

"...S-Subaru..." Yui gasped as her eyes finally closed as she passed out in his arms.

"Tch, guess Kanato really did take too much. Ugh, guess I'll have to take care of you now right? So annoying." Subaru groaned as he picked the blonde up in his arms bridal style. He then began walking with her down the hall with Kanato watching them from around the corner with Teddy in his arms.

"Yui's so mean running away from us and falling into Subaru's arms, isn't she Teddy?" Kanato murmured. "But, I suppose that'll be enough for tonight. Come on, let's go have something sweet to cheer us up."

* * *

Amaya threw her dart at the board, groaning in defeat as it hit the outer rim. _Damn it... missed again. I'm going to loose... Ayato's really good._

"Heh. Too bad, cupcake." Ayato laughed. Amaya glared at him, resisting the urge to flip him the bird. "You really suck at this. I didn't even know it was possible for someone to be this bad at darts. Looks like I'll be getting your blood after all."

Amaya roughly shoved him out of the way and went to collect the darts. "Yeah well you have to be cheating." She accused.

"And how would I cheat at darts?"

"Pfft. I don't know! You used your vampire powers or something!"

Ayato released a laugh. "You really are a sore looser aren't you?"

"So you admit you're nothing special?" Amaya cracked a small smirk.

"Heh. As if. Yours truly is the greatest at darts and basketball!"

"All right, big mouth. Prove it." Amaya started to hand the darts over.

"Gladly, cupcake." Ayato said as he took the darts. He threw one at the board, hitting a perfect bullseye. "Beat that."

When Amaya trudged over to the dartboard, Shu let out a lazy chuckle from his position on the couch. "Seems this game is in the bag for you, Ayato. She's as pathetic at darts as she was as a vampire hunter."

Amaya glared darkly at Shu with a dart in her hand. "Shut it!" She exclaimed as she threw it at the eldest Sakamaki. The dart was less than an inch from the eldest brother's face when he effortlessly snatched it out of the air.

"Huh?!" Amaya gasped. "How'd you do that?!" Shu hadn't even opened his eyes, and the dart had been less than an inch from piercing his skin. Off in the corner, Reiji's eyes had grown wide. He hadn't expected her to react like that to such a lazy vampire.

"I really wish that had hit you." Reiji said as he quickly composed himself. He snatched the dart from his brother's hand and placed it in Amaya's.

"What, no lecture about knowing my place?" She asked Reiji, a little confused.

"On the contrary. I applaud you for aiming at that deadbeat." Reiji stated.

Laito chuckled and gently grasped Amaya's shoulders from behind. "I propose we award little pup some bonus points for that little stunt. Don't you agree, Reiji?" Reiji remained silent as his eyes focused on the blood bag.

As she took the dart from Reiji so Ayato could have his turn, Reiji kept his eyes on Amaya. The smirk on his face grew bigger as he gazed intently at the brunette. He didn't understand why he was watching her so intently, Perhaps because of the way she attacked Shu? Ayato thew his dart at the board, smirking in satisfaction when he realized he had the game against Amaya in the bag.

"Not too shabby, Ayato!" Laito applauded, tightening his hold on Amaya's shoulders.

"Looks like you're about to loose, little pup." He whispered playfully in her ear, teasing the girl he had in his hold. Amaya snarled and tried to jab a dart into Laito's hand. But she never got the chance as someone roughly grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Wha- hey!" She whirled around to see who it was. She came face to face with Reiji.

"Now, stabbing someone directly with a dart is very unladylike." He scolded.

"What the hell, glasses mcdorkface?!" Exclaimed Amaya. "Weren't you just praising me for almost hitting Shu?!" Amaya hissed in pain as Reiji painfully squeezed her wrist. "Let...go...!"

"It's one thing if it's the deadbeat." Reiji stated.

"So rude." Shu yawned lazily.

"Ugh, such a hypocrite." Amaya growled, preparing to throw the dart. She had to get a bullseye if she had any hope of having Ayato not drink her blood. But Reiji still held her hand with the dart and it didn't look like he was willing to let go any time soon. "Uhh, you wanna let go?" She asked.

But Reiji didn't let go. He just looked down at her with a look Amaya couldn't quite put her finger on. She could have sworn his eyes were glowing a little too.

 _What the hell?_ She thought. _What's with him?_ Reiji was starting to scare her now. Why wouldn't he let go so she could finish the game?

"Reiji, seriously, let go!" Amaya was starting to actually get scared of Reiji and the way he was looking at her.

"What's up with you Reiji?!" Ayato asked in annoyance. "I need cupcake to finish our game so I can drink her blood!"

Reiji glared at his younger brother before releasing his grip on Amaya.

 _What was that about?_ She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Her wrist hurt a bit but she wasn't about to let that stop her from trying to beat Ayato. Amaya took a deep breath and threw the dart. Time seemed to slow down for the brunette as the dark got closer and closer to the board. _Come on, please!_ Amaya's hopes were dashed when the dart landed pretry far away from the bullseye.

"Heh! Tough luck, cupcake. Looks like I win!" Ayato smirked. He roughly grabbed Amaya's upper arms and pinned her to the pool table, arching her back to rest against the table. "We made a deal, right cupcake?"

Amaya pushed against his chest, scrambling to think of a way out of this. "Get off of me!" She growled.

Ayato grinned darkly as he leaned down to her neck and took a deep sniff of her hair. "Mmm. You smell good." He murmured as Shu and Reiji left the room. The next thing Amaya knew, she was alone in the game room with Ayato and Laito.

Amaya thrashed in Ayato's hold, trying to throw her fist at his jaw. "Get away from me, you perverts!"

"We made a deal, cupcake." Ayato smirked, keeping a firm hold on her wrists to the pool table. "I won so now I get to drink your blood without you fighting me."

Amaya gulped. She really was hoping she could avoid this situation. But right now that looked impossible.

"Ooh, quite crafty of you, Ayato. Do I get in on this deal, too?" Laito purred, his cheeks turning red.

Ayato glared at his triplet as he kept a struggling Amaya pinned. "You already got to be her first. Let me have a bite."

"I'm not a damn toy!" Amaya protested.

"Fine, fine." Laito said, ignoring Amaya, raising his hands in surrender. "Enjoy her, Ayato. She does taste heavenly." Laito vanished in the blink of an eye.

Satisfied he was alone with Amaya, his eyes wandered to her upper body. He released a small chuckle as his eyes rested on her chest. "Heh, still a little too small for my liking."

Amaya freed her hand to try and slap him once again, but Ayato easily caught it. "Ah, ah! The deal was no fighting!" The sadistic grin on his face revealed that Ayato was having a lot of fun. He easily pinned her wrist back down.

"You're not keeping me and Yui here forever. You and your brothers won't get away with this. I'll find a way to escape!" She snarled.

Ayato simply chuckled darkly as he leaned his lips down to her neck. The feeling of his breath on her skin sent shivers down Amaya's spine. Without any mercy, he bit into her neck and allowed the warm liquid to fill him.

"Mmm... Ohh... it's good..." Ayato moaned into her neck. "Not as good as pancake's but still not bad... you really think you'll be able to escape us? No, with blood that tastes this good, you're never leaving us." With that, Avato but into her neck again, greedily and contented drinking her blood atop the pool table.

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review and suggestions on your way out! I always love hearing your interaction ideas! And let me know if you want to see Makoto again. Thanks again so much for your continued support! It really means a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16: Double Date

**Hey there guys! Welcome to another chapter! Once again a very special tanks to DarkMaiden95 for being and amazing co-author with this story and we hope you enjoy! We sadly claim no ownership of Diabolik Lovers or the sexy vampire boys.**

 ** _Chapter 16: Double Date_**

Amaya released a groan as she opened her eyes. She didn't remember passing out; the last thing she remembered was Ayato drinking her blood with her body pinned against the pool table.

"Huh...?" She slowly sat up to look around and see where she was. She was greeted with the familiar sight of her frilly blue canopy. She was in her bed. _How did I get here?_

Gasping in horror, Amaya looked down to see if she had been changed into her nightgown. She knew she was still in her clothes when she passed out. No, did Ayato... "That sick-!" She snarled.

"So you're finally awake, little pup?"

Amaya nearly screamed when she heard the familiar, chilling voice right in her ear. She spun around once again coming face to face with Laito in her bed once again. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you creep! You can't just keep barging into my room!"

Laito chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Oh don't be like that. I was just worried after Ayato insisted on keeping you to himself. Looks like he was quite rough with you, too." Laito said, gently stroking the bruised fang marks on Amaya's neck, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Stop touching that and get out so I can get ready for the dumb night school!" She slapped his hand away.

"Silly little pup." Laito smirked. "Did you forget what day it is? We don't have school tonight."

"Huh? What are you...?" Amaya suddenly did remember hearing something about a day off when the teacher was blabbing on...

"Well, you have no excuse to refuse me now." Laito smirked in satisfaction.

"NO! You're not sucking my blood!" Amaya clapped both hands into her neck.

"Aww, did Ayato really take that much?"

"Why do you care?! Just go away, I'm sore!" She snapped.

"Oh you're sore are you? Was Ayato that rough with you?"

"What?!" Her jaw dropped. "No! Get out!"

"Oh fine, fine." Laito sighed. "I'll see you later, little pup." Amaya almost didn't believe it. He was really going to honor her wishes and leave her alone?

"Wait, really?" Amaya asked as she spun around, but Laito was already gone. She took one more look around the room to make sure no more bloodsuckers were lurking around. "Ugh. Well, I'm awake now. Might as well see if Yui." She groaned as she reached for her clothes.

After she was dressed, Amaya slowly opened her door being careful not to let the door creak. She stepped directly across the hall and gently knocked on Yui's door.

"Yui? Are you in there?" She whispered. "I'm coming in, okay?" Amaya slowly turned the knob and let herself in. She was greeted by the sight of Yui sleeping soundly in her bed. But Amaya immediately noticed the angry red bite marks on her neck.

"Damn it." she hissed to herself. Judging by what Ayato had said, Kanato was the one who had feasted on the blonde girl's blood. And from experience, she knew Kanato wasn't gentle. Growling in anger, Amaya decided to let Yui rest. There was nothing she could do for the girl right now, and Yui was probably feeling weak and faint herself. She was just about to close the door she Yui's voice reached her ears.

"... Amaya is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. How are you feeling? I heard Kanato gave you a hard time." Amaya closed the door, stepped inside, sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly rubbed Yui's shoulder as a source of comfort.

Yui pushed herself up to a sitting position on her bed. "Yes, though I managed to get away from him. But, then Subaru..."

"Ugh! I don't know how much longer I can stand living like this!" Amaya groaned. "We have to get out of here."

"But how?" Yui asked as she moved up to a sitting position in her bed. "The last time we tried they caught up to us in no time!" "And they always seem to be watching us!"

"Hmmm..." Amaya pondered. "We don't have school tonight, right? What if we did something else with our time? Say, go to town?"

"Amaya what are you suggesting?" Yui asked, cautiously.

"What if we said we need to get out of the house? If we're away from the house we can make another run for it!"

"Do you think that'll work?" Yui asked. "What if we get caught again?"

"If we agree to go with 'babysitters', Reiji might be more inclined to let us go out. And all we have to do is say we need to use the bathroom and go from there"

Yui sighed. "Amaya, that's not much of a plan."

"Either way, we'll be getting out of this house. Right now, that's all that matters. Besides, I'd rather try and escape then lay down and follow their dumb rules!"

Yui looked up at Amaya, a determined hopeful smile slowly moving on to her face. "Okay." She said somewhat reluctantly.

Amaya smiled at her. "Great! Get dressed while I go talk to Reiji. He's the one who'll let us go out, right? If I'm not back in thirty minutes, that probably means I couldn't convince him."

"Are you sure? Reiji will be hard to convince. And he's scary sometimes too. Maybe I should help."

Amaya simply stood up from the bed and kept smiling at her. "No, I got this. You've been though enough with Kanato and Subaru. It'll be okay, I promise." With that, Amaya closed the door, leaving Yui by herself to get dressed. The brunette took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

Yui moved off the bed and quickly got dressed. She had a feeling this plan of Amaya's, or lack of, wouldn't go very well but they still had to try. Her mind was racing with worry and fear, something she truly hated about living in this house. She did want to escape with Amaya, but could they really pull this off?

She stepped back into her room from the bathroom and nearly jumped at the sight of Ayato sitting on her bed dressed in his casual clothes.

"Hey pancake! Missed you last night! How was your time with Kanato?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here, Ayato?!" Yui demanded, she was more than a little upset that he just left her with his brother like that.

"Like I said, I missed you." Ayato smirked as he stood up. "Got a taste of cupcake last night. She tasted pretty good but now I'm craving you blood."

"Wait, you bit Amaya?"

"Duh, pancake." Ayato said as he stepped in front of her. "Now give me your blood."

Yui shook her head. "No, Ayato not right now. I'm meeting up with Amaya. She's trying to convince Reiji to let us go out to town-"

"Is that so? That sounds fun! In that case, yours truly volunteers to escort you!" Interrupted Ayato.

Yui's eyes widened. "Wait, Ayato-"

"Don't worry, pancake, we're going to have lots of fun." Ayato smirked deviously as he took her wrist in his hand. "Come on, let's go talk to Reiji." Before Yui could say another word she was pulled out of her room by Ayato.

* * *

Amaya didn't know where Reiji's room was so the next best thing would be his lab. Of course she knew he wouldn't be happy with her after she didn't come to their "session" last night. But that was hardly her fault! Reiji had even scolded Ayato for taking her away for the evening. As she stepped in front of the laboratory's door, she took a deep breath and lightly knocked.

"Enter." A low voice said behind the door. Amaya's hand trembled as she slowly turned the handle. She never wanted to admit it, but Reiji creeped her out just as much as Kanato. She entered the room, greeted with the sight of an irritable-looking Reiji sitting on his plush chair and reading a book.

"Hi." she said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. "I came to ask you something..."

"Well? What is it?" Reiji growled not even looking up from his book.

"Yui and I were hoping we could go out into town. For you know, getting some food and maybe some shopping or whatever. Since Laito said there wasn't any school tonight-" Amaya started rambling but was swiftly cut off.

"And what makes you think I would permit such an endeavour?" Reiji interrupted, turning up his gaze towards her. Amaya was stunned silent at his sharp response. "Again, I ask. What makes you think I'd permit such a thing?"

"Well can't keep us caged up forever. We need fresh air every once in awhile." Amaya said. "And it's not like I'm asking you to let us leave, we just want to walk around town!"

Reiji slowly closed his book. "And why should I believe you? You've made it clear that you have every intention of escaping."

"Well what if-"

"My answer is firm. No." Snapped Reiji. "You really think I would just hand you this request after you disobeyed my directions just last night? How naive."

"I didn't disobey you!" Amaya snapped. "Ayato ambushed me before I could come down here!" The next thing she knew Reiji had suddenly pushed her against the wall's bookcase, caging her in with his arms.

"SILENCE. How much longer are you going to keep asking me for this?" Reiji snarled.

"All night if I have to." Amaya said with determination.

But just then, she saw that Reiji's lips had morphed into a sadistic smirk. "You want to go out tonight?" He purred. "You'll have to earn it."

"...How?" Amaya pried. She'd never seen that look on Reiji's face before. That smirk belonged on Ayato's or Laito's face instead of Reiji's. "You want blood, right?" She realized. "Ugh. Fine. Here." She reluctantly held out her wrist.

Reiji raised an eyebrow but then released a deep, sultry chuckle as he took her wrist in his hand and pinned it above her head. "You'll have to do better than that." He smirked.

She was stunned when he didn't bite her. "How? I'm literally offering you my blood, what more do you want?"

Amaya's heart began to race as he leaned his lips down to her ear. "Beg." He ordered.

"W-what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"You heard me. Beg."

"Beg for what, treats?"

"Beg me to drink your blood stupid girl."

Amaya gritted her teeth at the insult, but knew that if she had any chance of her plan succeeding, she couldn't snap at him. "Um... please, Reiji. Bite me?"

Smirking darkly, Reiji brought the wrist he was holding to his mouth and gently kissed the vein. "You can do better than that, my dear."

"Uhhh..." Amaya was at a loss for words. _This is so embarrassing._ "Please, Reiji... I... need your bite?"

"That's it. Good girl." Reiji cooed against her skin. "Now, where do you need me to bite you so desperately?" That smirk made Amaya want to punch him. But she knew this would be the only way he'd let her out.

"... On my wrist?" He was already holding it, so Amaya guessed that was the right answer.

"Mmm, I see." Reiji was toying with her, she knew it.

"Please?" Amaya was starting to sweat.

"Very well." Reiji smirked as he mercilessly bit into her wrist.

Amaya hissed in pain, fighting the instinct to pull away. "Ow..."

"Now don't fight this." Reiji moaned as he wrapped his free hand around her waist. "You begged for this after all like a good little dog."

"I'm not a dog," she hissed. Why was he holding her like this?

"Shh, just relax." Reiji cooed, her blood flowing down his throat. Amaya looked away, not wanting to see that smirk on his face.

Soon after, Reiji removed his fangs. "I want you and Yui back by midnight. At least two of my brothers will escort you at all times and I want you back in here when you return."

"W-Why...?" Amaya was suddenly scared at his words. But at least he'd agreed to let her and Yui go out.

"You missed our session last night. It's only natural that you make it up to me."

"I told you it wasn't my fault-!"

"That is no concern of mine." Reiji snapped as he pulled her wrist in closer until his lips were touching her ear. Amaya yelped at the sudden closeness and shivered at what he said. "Don't keep me waiting."

Amaya gaped in horror as she felt Reiji's tongue graze her ear. She flinched and pulled away in disgust just as Reiji turned around and went straight to his desk as if nothing just happened.

Before Amaya could demand what Reiji was thinking, the door swung open. "Hey cupcake! We get the okay from Reiji or what? Pancake said we were going out tonight! Yours Truly volunteers as chaperone!" As he strode into the room, Ayato roughly jerked Yui alongside him. The blonde gave Amaya an apologetic look.

"Yes, Ayato." Reiji sighed in annoyance without looking away from his desk. "I gave them permission to go out. Just ensure you're all back by midnight. And who else will be joining you? I explicitly told Amaya that she and Yui are to be accompanied by two of you."

"Oh allow me."

Both Yui and Amaya spun around to find Laito leaning against the doorway. Amaya's stomach dropped as those green eyes looked right at her. _Damn it, now what?! I was hoping Reiji would make Shu do it! Hell I'd even take Subaru over him! I just got away from this pervert!_

Reiji glared at Laito, seemingly not satisfied with the arrangement. But his terms had been met. "Very well. Have them back no later than midnight, sharp."

"As you command, Glasses McDorkface!" Ayato cooed, mockingly bowing to his older half-brother.

Reiji snarled angrily at that. "And cease calling me that." Reiji snarled as he shot Ayato a death glare.

"Aww, why? Cupcake gets to!"

"She certainly does not. Now get out of my lab."

"Come along, little pup!" Laito said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Amaya resisted the temptation to snap at Laito. They were finally getting out of the mansion. So, Amaya bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from fuming in anger.

When they stepped outside the mansion and stepped inside the limo, both vampires settled the girls comfortably in their laps. Amaya clearly put up a fuss and Yui looked awkward and uncomfortable but they were both powerless as they were forced into their seats on each lap. Ayato immediately began nuzzling Yui's neck, taking in her delightful scent.

"Well this is going to be fun, huh pancake?" Ayato grinned. "I missed you last night."

"A-Ayato, please! Amaya and Laito are right here!" Yui pleaded.

"Oh don't let that stop you two." Laito cooed as he started rubbing Amaya's shoulders. "We're getting just as cozy, right little pup?"

Amaya tried to shake herself free, but it was no use, Laito began planting kisses on her neck. "Laito, stop - ohhhh..."

"Oh what's this?" Laito asked curiously against her skin. "Are you enjoying yourself? Have I found your sweet spot, little pup?"

"S-Shut up!" Amaya's face turned a bright shade of red. "And stop kissing me - ohhh..."

"Well look at this, Ayato I do believe little pup is finally learning to submit." Laito teased.

"Heh, took ya long enough, cupcake." Ayato smirked as he followed his brothers example and started lightly kissing Yui's neck too. "See how submissive pancake is? You should take notes."

Yui grunted in discomfort and tried to pull away. "Ayato...stop...! Please!"

 _Like hell I'm ever going to submit to these creeps_! Thought Amaya. _Just_ _deal with it a bit longer then we'll ditch them..._

"Come on, pancake, give me a little moan." Ayato purred.

"A-Ayato... ohhh..." Yui couldn't stop herself. She felt a wave of unwanted pleasure shoot through her body when Ayato's lips pressed against a certain spot on her neck.

"That's it, pancake." Smirked Ayato. "That's what I like to hear." Yui buried her face in her hands, her cheeks heating up and clearly embarrassed.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, little bitch." Laito laughed against Amaya's neck. "We're all close aren't we? So, little pup, are you hungry?" He asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

Amaya's stomach suddenly growled loudly. "...No, I'm fine." Her stomach grumbled again, blowing her lie away.

"Hmm..." Laito cooed in her ear. "Perhaps we can get some human food as our first stop, what do you think Ayato?"

Ayato snickered as Yui's stomach began to growl as well. "Ooh, pancake's hungry too, I could go for some takoyaki."

"Oohh That sounds good." Laito chuckled just as the limo stopped in the middle of the city's streets. Packed with different types of restaurants.

"Don't you eat anything else?" Amaya growled as she moved to get off Laito's lap. Even though he let her off his lap, the moment the four of them exited the limo he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "Hey, hands off!" She tried to duck out of his hold, but Laito held her even tighter, planting kisses on her cheek. Ayato was doing the same with Yui. They were in the middle of a busy street and passerbys were watching them and whispering to one another.

"Aw, look at them!"

"Young love, how sweet!"

"Aww it's a double date!"

Both girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. Yui tried to pull away from Ayato, her face as red as a tomato.

"Well, looks like we're attracting quite the attention." Laito smirked as Amaya looked to the ground. "Oh don't be shy little pup. I'm quite enjoying it. Now, why don't we get you girls something to eat."

Amaya looked around for a place that looked good. "Um..." Across the street, she spotted a western burger restaurant. Immediately Amaya started drooling at the sight of one of her favourite foods..

"Oh, how cute," Laito chuckled, wiping some stray saliva off her lip. "I think that settles it."

"Been a while since I had a good burger." Ayato shrugged. "Yours truly would still prefer takoyaki tough..." with that grumble under his breath, The four of them started walking to the restaurant.

"Then go get some yourself, no one's stopping you." Amaya growled.

"Silly little pup." Laito smirked. "This is a 'double date' isn't it?"

"Who said this is a date at all?" She retorted.

"Oh I think we all know it." Ayato led the group to the burger restaurant.

 **So the girls are going to try and escape again. How do you think that's going to go? Thanks so much for reading you guys! Once again suggestions are always appreciated and don't forget to leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Familiar Waiter

**Welcome to another brand new chapter! Once again thank you for all the support you've shown and a special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for being a great co-author! Seriously, she's fantastic! Go check her out! Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 17: Familiar Waiter_**

Ayato and Laito led the girls into the restaurant, holding the door open for them. If it weren't for the fact that they were basically their prisoners, then it would have looked like a kind, romantic gesture. They would have looked like ordinary teenagers on a double date at a trendy American restaurant.

Amaya tried to ignore the look Laito was giving her and tried to focus on the restaurant. It was a quaint little place with a few occupied tables. The place had a very contemporary casual feel to it and the smell of fresh burgers filled the air. The smell of her favourite food was enough to calm Amaya down a little.

"So, Yui... ever had a burger?" Amaya asked as the boys led them to a table with four seats. It was a pretty poor attempt at a casual conversation.

Yui shyly shook her head. "I grew up in a church, we never really indulged in Western food."

"Oh, you're missing out!" Amaya smiled. "Burgers are the best!"

"Well, I never knew how much you loved juicy meat, little pup." Laito smirked as they sat down. "That is good to know."

Amaya rolled her eyes and looked away from Laito, not in the mood for dealing with him. At that moment, their waiter approached the table and started handing out menus and pouring water for them.

"Hey guys! Welcome to Burger Americano." A familiar voice spoke.

Amaya's jaw dropped to the floor when she looked up and saw who their waiter was. That unkept brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"Makoto?" She exclaimed in complete shock.

"Oh Amaya! Hi! Small world!" He smiled as he waved. He was dressed in a simple white shirt, black tie, vest and black pants. "I should have guessed you'd turn up here eventually though after seeing you at school and with how much you like burgers."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Ayato smirked. "What are you doing here, Makoto?"

"Oh I work here." Smiled Makoto. "Just part time whenever I don't have school."

"Is that so?" Laito smirked. "I'm curious, Makoto. Our school is pretty elite and expensive. Most students come from very wealthy families and don't need to work. What are you doing working in a burger restaurant?"

"Oh I'm actually there on a scholarship." Makoto explained. "My grades have always been really good and I was hoping to get into a good school once we moved up here. And one day out of the blue, the school just reaches out to me and offers me a full paid-for schollarship."

Amaya was barely listening. Could this be a chamce to ask Makoto for help? Or would it be best if she pushed him away? That might make the brothers less inclined to hurt him. Besides, she was still hurting from the way he just revealed he didn't believe her about her parents being killed by a vampire after his leg had been broken.

"So, what can I get you guys tonight?" Makato asked as he pulled out a notepad and pen out of his apron.

"...I think we should go." Amaya said quietly as she started to stand up but Laito discreetly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her chair.

"Nonsense, little pup." Laito purred into her ear. "I've been craving a bite of a rare, juicy piece of meat all day."

Makoto was more than a little surprised when Laito leaned in and licked Amaya's neck, grasping her shoulder. Amaya clearly gave Yui and unintentionally Makoto a look of discomfort. As he witnessed the act, he suddenly lost all respect he had for his classmate.

"Uhhh... Laito right? You think you could tone it down a bit? There are other customers around." He asked as politely as possible. Amaya remembered that about Makoto; he was always too polite for his own good.

Laito looked up at the boy with an icy glare, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Go on, little pup. I know you're hungry." He purred as he pushed the menu towards her, ignoring Makoto's comment.

Amaya was confused why he was ignoring Makoto so easily but she groaned and handed Makoto her menu. "I'll take the classic burger." She said as she looked away from him.

She didn't hear what the others got to eat as Makoto walked away from the table with the menus under his arm and ready to go place the orders.

"Well that was a surprise, wasn't it little pup?" Laito smirked, wrapping his arm around her again. "I didn't know your little friend had a part-time job."

"Can't believe they don't sell Takoyaki." Ayato grumbled from across the table. He must have asked Makoto for some while she wasn't paying attention.

 _Yeah, this is an American restaurant. Duh._ Amaya glared angrily at Ayato, but had a nasty feeling that snapping at him would be a big mistake. Just then, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders from beside her.

"Get your arm off me." She growled dangerously at Laito.

"Aww, but why? This is a date isn't it?" Laito kissed her cheek, apparently not at all bothered by Amaya's tone.

"Amaya, is something wrong...?" Yui asked cautiously. She remembered what Amaya told her about her history with Makoto and thought she had to be in some emotional pain.

"...I'm fine." Amaya sighed, looking away. Yui didn't believe it for a second.

Ayato then moved to pull Yui into his chest, pulling her out of her concerned thought.. "Ah don't worry about cupcake. Just focus on yours truly."

Yui yelped in surprise and pushed against Ayato's chest. "Ayato, stop! We're in public!"

"Like I care." Ayato smirked as he leaned in to Yui's neck and started kissing her.

Yui's cheeks turned red as she prayed no one was watching. But praying did nothing in this instance. There were only a few tables of other customers but they were all trying to avoid looking at the display without much success.

"Do you want to get us thrown out?" Amaya said as Laito began kissing her as well. Both boys ignored the protests from their 'dates' and continued to kiss them much to the dismay of Amaya, Yui and the other patrons.

A little bit later, Makoto returned with their food. Amaya almost forgot about her current situation when she smelled the burger seasoning and fries.

Makoto had to smile at the hungry expression on Amaya's face. It brought back some memories to him.

Immediately Amaya started drooling again and grabbed the burger before the plate even touched the table.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit." Makoto laughed. "I remember you acting like this any time you got a wiff of a burger." He knew from their childhood together that Amaya could barely control herself around her favourite food.

The brunette managed a smile before taking a bite. Forgetting all about life and living situation for a few short moments she dug in almost like a wild animal. It almost hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't eaten in many hours.

"Well, well." Laito chuckled. "I've never seen you so hungry, little pup."

 _Don't they feed her?_ Makoto found himself wondering. _I mean I know how she gets around burgers but this just seems like she's extra hungry._

Next to Ayato, Yui seemed less than pleased to be seated so close to him. Makoto saw that the blonde also looked to be very hungry, though she made an effort not to wolf down her food like Amaya. How was their living situation? Yui struck Makoto as more of the shy, docile type but what reason did she have to be living with the Sakamakis?

"Well, uh I have a few more tables to take care of before I'm off. Enjoy your meal." Makoto have a short, courteous bow before he started walking away. He decided to try observing from a distance to see how Laito and Ayato were treating Amaya and Yui. While Amaya was still wolfing down her burger, Laito was looking at her with a lustful gaze and Ayato was looking at Yui in the same way. Both of them took bites of their food, but neither of them seemed to notice the food at all. They seemed more interested in the girls they were sitting with.

 _Aren't they their foster brothers?_ Makoto was more than a little disturbed at how Laito especially seemed to be undressing Amaya with his eyes. Sure he knew from being in the same class with him that he could be a little flirty but this was a whole other level.

"I still say we should have gotten takoyaki." Ayato grumbled as he looked down at Yui. "Yours truly demands you make me some when we get home, pancake."

"She's not your servant." Amaya growled. "She doesn't have to do anything for you."

"What did you just say?" Ayato snarled dangerously.

"You heard me." Amaya returned the glare.

"Now, now you two let's get along now." Laito cooed. He pulled Amaya into his lap, stroking her hair. "Don't mind Ayato, little pup."

"Would you quit petting me?!" Amaya snarled. Several other customers turned their heads at the outburst.

"But, little pup, you know how much I like touching you-" Laito cooed into her ear.

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" She suddenly exclaimed, cutting Laito off and deciding now would be a good time to enact their escape plan. She just wanted to get away from the pervert. Amaya forced herself out of Laito's arms and ran for the women's room.

"Um... I'm going to see if she's okay," Yui said, dashing after her friend before Ayato could stop her.

They both safely made it inside the bathroom and the second Amaya confirmed the boys wouldn't follow them, she leaned her back against the door and let out a sigh.

"That was way too uncomfortable." Amaya breathed. "Come on, the window's not very high." She said as she approached the open window leading to the back alley behind the restaurant.

"But... what if we get caught again? You heard Reiji."

"Then we'll just have to be faster!" Amaya said with overconfidence in her voice. "Come on, I'll boost you!"

Yui gulped, knowing this was a terrible idea, but she was not about to rat Amaya out. Sighing, she allowed herself to be pushed up out the window. Amaya was surprisingly strong for her size that she was able to help Yui up to the window like she did, but it was useless against the Sakamakis. Yui grunted in pain when she fell to the outside ground, thankfully avoiding to scrape her skin.

Amaya quickly followed suit, rubbing her rear end once she pushed herself up from the pavement. She quickly pulled herself together and helped Yui to her feet.

"Come on, lets get going before they get suspicious!"

"Where are we going?"

"The Train Station."

"But, Amaya we don't have any money. How do you expect to buy tickets?" Yui asked worriedly.

"Pick pockets of course!"

"Stealing?!" Yui's eyes widened in fear. "We can't do that!"

"You have a better idea?"

Yui was silent for several moments, proving that she didn't have a better idea. "...Well no but, stealing?"

"It's our only option so we're doing it!" Amaya insisted, then put a reassuring hand on Yui's shoulder. "I'll take care of it, you don't have to participate. But it's our only hope, Yui."

"...okay, let's go." With that confirmation, the two girls took off towards the train station, ditching the two vampires in the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayato tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "Ugh, geez, why does it always take girls so long in the bathroom?!"

Laito was growing suspicious as well. "Little pup doesn't usually take this long..."

"Hmmm, think it's time we should check on them?" Ayato asked his brother.

"The bathrooms are just out of sight." A lecherous grin formed on Laito's face.

"Yeah, let's go." Ayato smirked deviously, catching on quickly to Laito's suggestion.

After placing their pay on the table, both brothers got up and started making their way to the back, out of sight of the other customers.

Ayato knocked irritably on the door to the women's restroom. "Hey, pancake! Cupcake! Get out here already!"

There was no response.

"Hey! Pancake! Cupcake! Don't keep yours truly waiting." He shouted, getting more and more angry.

"Hold on, Ayato." Laito placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I don't smell them..."

"What?" Ayato snarled, taking a sniff himself. Sure enough, the humans' scents had gone cold. "Damn it, you think they ran away again?!"

"Ohhh if that's the case, this could be a fun little chase." Laito licked his lips in anticipation. "I could go for a little game of chase."

Ayato looked towards the door, excited by the idea as well.

"Thanks for all your help tonight, Makoto! Have a good night!" The voice of the restaurant's manager spoke from nearby. Both vampires ears perked up in interest.

They saw Makoto waved goodbye to the manager, slipping into his green jacket and heading towards the door. He had traded in his waiter uniform for a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Ayato and Laito looked at each other and smirked deviously. It was clear that Makoto was very fond of their newest blood bag.

"Oh! Makoto! Wait up!" Ayato called to him. The teenage boy turned around to see Ayato and Laito following him out the door. He immediately felt uncomfortable, especially when he didn't see Amaya or Yui with them. The scene they displayed in the restaurant was still fresh in his mind.

"Hey, guys." He called out and gave a small wave, trying to sound casual. "Where's Maya and that other girl?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Laito smiled, wrapping his arm around Makoto's shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant like they were old friends. "Let's walk together, shall we?"

Makoto was wary, but decided to go along with them. Maybe he could get some more insight into Amaya's new home life.

"It's not like you have anywhere else to be, right?" Ayato smirked from the other side of him.

"Well, it's getting late-"

Makoto was cut off by his body roughly slamming against a brick wall. The wind was forced from the burnette boy's lungs as he realized he'd been dragged into a deserted alley. Wait, how did they get outside the restaurant so fast?!

"Laito what are you doing?!" Makoto exclaimed just as Ayato got right into his face. The redhead had a demented grin on his face.

"I've got some advice, Makoto." Ayato smirked to a confused human teen. "I like having easy access to pancake and on occasion, cupcake."

"Easy access?" Makoto asked a little confused.

"Now, Ayato, no need to be so rough," Laito purred, though he made no effort to hide how much he was enjoying this. "I believe what my brother is trying to say is that little bitch and little pup belong to us now."

"Wait, belong?" Makoto didn't like that word one bit. "D-did you just call Amaya a bitch?"

"Silly, little pup is the one you grew up with, little bitch is the blonde one." Laito said so innocently.

"Little pup?" Makoto asked, confused. "Aren't you their foster brothers? Why did you act like that towards them?!"

"Oh dear Makoto. You're so naive." Laito lifted the boy's chin, causing Makoto to wince at how cold his skin was. After several moments, Makoto began to feel sick as he realized what Laito must have meant. Suddenly he realized why the two brothers were so touchy and clingy towards the two girls.

"You... you're sexually abusing Amaya and that other girl, aren't you?!" He asked.

"Oh that's such a crude way to put it." Ayato smirked, confirming his suspicions.

Makoto's stomach lurched as he remembered how Laito had acted towards Amaya while they were eating. Was that what Amaya had been trying to tell him at school the other day?

"I-I'm going to the authorities about this right now! And if they won't help, I'll find someone who will!"

"Is that so?" Laito smirked. "Well, we can't have that. What do you think, Ayato? Should we show Makoto what happens when you defy the Sakamaki family?"

"Heh. My thoughts exactly." Ayato grinned terrifyingly as he cracked his knuckles and grabbed Makoto.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Makoto shouted as loud as he could, praying someone would hear.

"Ayato, Laito. What is the meaning of this?" The three of them turned to see Reiji standing at the entrance of the alley. His arms were crossed over his chest and had a disapproving look in his eyes. "And what is 'he' doing here?"

"Help me, please! Your brothers are nuts!" Makoto reached out towards Reiji in a pleading manner. "I think they're going to kill me!"

"Silence, you." Reiji snapped, causing Makoto to cringe in fear. "And where exactly have the girls gone?"

Neither of the two brothers said a word.

Reiji sighed. "Let me guess; they've managed to give you the slip?"

"It wasn't our fault!" Ayato snapped.

"Is that so?" Reiji raised an eyebrow.

Makoto frantically looked between the three brothers. Were Amaya and Yui running away from their foster family? Were they really being assaulted? He couldn't just stand by and let this happen. Could he try to convince his parents to take them in? No... he still hadn't told them he'd run into Amaya at school yet and they were still upset with her for causing him to break his leg that day before she left. Makoto was still not happy with her, but it didn't warrant being sexually assaulted by six abusive foster brothers.

"L-look you cant-"

"This does not concern you," Reiji said in a dark tone that made Makoto shiver. "Leave. Now."

"Aww but Reiji we were just getting aquatinted." Laito pouted.

"Yeah, we were gonna show him that pancake and cupcake are ours now. And he has no right to tell us what to do with them."

"That is not your decision to make." Reiji snarled as he looked directly at Makoto. "Be grateful we're letting you go." Reiji approached Makoto and his brothers with a dark, deadly look in his eyes. Makoto found himself frozen to the spot while Laito and Ayato looked more annoyed than afraid of their older brother. "Let's just say that you don't want to join the ranks of those who defy the Sakamaki family." Reiji snarled as he grabbed Makoto's shoulder and threw him to the ground.

Makoto grunted in pain and grasped his throbbing shoulder. He could already feel a bruise forming from Reiji's painful grip. Before the boy could give them a piece of his mind, however, he looked up to find the three brothers gone.

"What?!" Makoto asked as he frantically looked around the alley. He hadn't heard any footsteps or seen them go around the corner. Slowly, he pushed himself back up to his feet, still clutching his shoulder. How did they just disappear?!

"...Maya... what's happening with you?" Just what kind of family had taken her in?

 **So it looks like Makoto's getting a little suspicious! And the girls are making a run for it again! I'm open to suggestions for next chapter so let me know what you want to see and I'll consider it with Darkmaiden95. Also, let me know what your opinion of Makoto is and if you want to see more of him. We're considering having him visit the mansion. Once again, thanks so much for all the support and don't forget to leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Moonlight Flight

**Hey there guys and welcome back to another chapter! Once again, special thanks to DarkMaiden95 for being an awesome co-author! A lot of you guys seem to be liking Makoto amd one of you guys said that he reminded you of Makoto Naegi from the Danganronpa series. Fun fact, he was actually inspired by him so I'm actually really you mentioned him! Hope you enjoy the chapter. We still own nothing other than the plot and OCs.**

 ** _Chapter 18: Moonlight Flight_**

"Okay, I think that's enough for two train tickets," Amaya told Yui as she approached her. The blonde girl was sitting on a bench in the train station, uncomfortable with the knowledge that her friend was stealing, even if it was for a good cause. Amaya noticed this and playfully punched Yui's shoulder. "Oh come on! Don't look so down!"

"I'm... still not comfortable with this. You promise you took only what we need?" Yui asked quietly.

"Of course," Amaya reassured Yui. "As soon as we get on this train, we can get far away from this city and those perverted blood drinkers. Come on, let's get our tickets."

"R-right." Yui said as she followed Amaya to the ticket counter. She looked around fearfully, afraid the brothers might pop up at any moment. They already caught up to them once before the last time they attempted this, why wouldn't they be able to catch up to them again?

"Two students please." Amaya asked the woman at the picket booth. Before two long Amaya was holding the train tickets that would take them out of the city. "Come on, we better get going; it's the next train."

The girls quickly walked to the next train that would be departing, slipping inside so they would be hidden in case the brothers did show up. They huddled together like a pair of sisters, slipping past the few people that were on the train, hoping no one would pay them any mind. Spotting an empty train car, they stepped inside and simultaneously released sighs of relief.

Unlike their first escape attempt on the bus, the train actually had a few people on it so surely the brothers wouldn't cause a scene here. Hopefully they hadn't caught on that they'd ditched them back at the restaurant yet.

"Where do we go from here?" Yui asked. She had no one outside of her father that would be willing to help them at all and she still had no answers as to why he'd send her to live with the Sakamakis or where he was. And she didn't think Amaya had anyone either.

"Just get as far away as possible, get jobs and live." Amaya stated. Once again, showing a lack of a plan.

"Can we even get jobs if we've dropped out of school?"

"Yes, we can. Maybe not jobs that would make us rich, but we could get a place and survive. I'd rather work my ass off than live with those creeps! And after staying with them, I'll never step foot in a mansion again."

"Aww, little pup that hurts." A familiar voice echoed through the train car as it started to move.

The girls screamed in horror and looked around desperately for the voice's owner. But there was no one in the car with them.

"Come on, let's get to a different car! How did they catch up so fast?!" Amaya snapped as she grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her out of the car. She didn't know where they were going, but they had to get to a crowded area. Somewhere where the brothers wouldn't risk their secret being discovered.

They ran out into the train's hallway only to find it was completely dark and empty. Where had all the other passengers gone?! The scene was oddly reminiscent of a horror movie as Amaya narrowed her eyes in determination and started running into the dark hall with Yui. The light of the full moon outside the window as their only light source.

Amaya hadn't even taken ten steps into the dark hall when she felt Yui's hand suddenly pull out of her grasp. The sound of the blonde's screams reached her ears.

"Yui!" Amaya turned around, but Yui was nowhere to be found. It was as though she'd vanished into thin air. The empty hall of the train and the looming darkness from the outside once again made Amaya feel like she was in the middle of a horror movie. "Yui...? Are you there?" Amaya called out fearfully but there was no answer.

"And then there was one." A voice chuckled darkly as an icy hand reached her shoulder. "Guess who, little pup." Laito's smooth voice reached her ear. "I'm so very thirsty little pup. The full moon outside makes us creatures of the night so very thirsty, I'm craving your blood."

Amaya felt Laito piercing her neck from behind, her blood starting to flow into his mouth. He moaned in content, his hands lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh, little pup. You do taste wonderful." Laito moaned as his embrace gradually grew more and more touchy. "Once I get you home, I'm going to enjoy you as much as possible."

"No!" Shouted Amaya. Thinking quickly, Amaya elbowed her attacker in the ribs as hard as she could, once again ripping his fangs out of her skin. Amaya cried in pain but slammed a hand over her bleeding neck and pushed herself to run towards the hub area as fast as she could without looking back.

* * *

Yui wasn't sure where she'd been taken but she knew she was in trouble as she was thrown to the floor. A grunt of pain escaped her lips and a familiar shadow loomed above her.

"You know, pancake. I really thought you learned your lesson but it looks like you haven't." Yui glanced up, finding Ayato standing above her with an irritated, angry look on his face.

"Ayato-"

"Save it!" Ayato snarled as he approached her. "This is the second time you and cupcake have run off on us now and I'm getting sick of it."

The next thing Yui knew Ayato was on top of her. She'd never seen his this aggressive and angry before. Not even when Cordelia was trying to take over her body.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you belong to yours truly?!" Ayato bared his fangs as he leaned down into her neck and without any warning, mercilessly bit into her neck. Yui gasped out in pain as he greedily dark her blood. Once he'd had his fill, he pulled his bloody lips away from her neck. "Get this through your head, pancake. Once I get you back home I'm going to make you understand that you're mine. Now, let's go. Reiji and Laito have probably caught cupcake by now."

"No! Ayato please-" Yui's pleas went ignored as Ayato pulled her up with him and started dragging her to the direction Amaya had run off too.

* * *

Amaya couldn't tell if Laito was hunting her or if he was toying her but the pounding in her heart kept pushing her forward. In the dark hallway of the train, she spotted a door in the distance leading to another car. But it didn't do her any good, the moment she reached for it, she discovered the door was tightly locked.

"What?! No, no, HELP! Someone help!" Amaya shouted to the other passengers she could see through the window. She kept ponding and shouting desperately hoping someone, anyone would hear her cries and come to her aid but no one looked through the window or paid her any mind.

"Do be silent. No one will save you. The other passengers on this train are not concerned with your affairs." A pair of ice-cold hands roughly snatched Amaya away from the locked door, one covering her mouth and the other wrapping around her waist. Amaya began blindly panicking as she recognized that low, angry growl.

Reiji looked down at her with infuriation behind his glasses. "How dare you disobey my direct instructions? I made them so simple for your tiny human mind to understand." Amaya felt his fangs graze the shell of her ear as he growled dangerously. "You were trying to run again weren't you? That's why you wanted to go out so badly." He removed his hand from her mouth so she could answer.

"So what if I was?!" Amaya snapped the moment her mouth was free, she turned her head to face Reiji with a defiant, fiery gaze in her blue eyes, her hand still over the bleeding bite Laito had given her. "I'm not going to lay down and let you torture us and keep us hostage! Every day, for the rest of my life, I will fight! I will NEVER stop trying to get away from you sick freaks!"

"Well, we will see about that," Reiji spoke softly and dangerously as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her neck, revealing a palm covered in blood.

Amaya cringed indisgust when he brought her hand up to his lips and started licking away at the blood. "Stop that! Let go!" Snapped Amaya as she tried to pull away but Reiji kept a firm hold on her.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Amaya struggled as Reiji continued to lick up the excess blood.

"No, I certainly will not. I am going to make certain that you never attempt something so stupid again." Reiji snarled as he moved to lick the blood off her neck too.

"Can we go already? I caught pancake."

Reiji turned around, allowing Amaya to see Ayato holding a wide-eyed and terrified Yui against his chest. Amaya immediately noticed that she'd been bitten, blood dripping down her neck too.

"Yes, we really must be going." Reiji said with a short nod.

"HELP US! SOMEONE-" Amaya was cut off by Reiji throwing her down to a hard floor. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she looked up, finding that she and Yui had been taken to a dark, secluded area behind the train station. Damn vampire teleportation. Thinking quickly, Amaya grabbed Yui's hand and tried to make a break for it. The city street was just within reach, if she and Yui could just-

"No, no, little pup," Laito purred right behind Amaya, his icy hands grabbing her and pulling her back, sending both girls tumbling to the pavement. "You've been a very naughty girl."

Amaya pushed herself up, her fiery blue eyes glaring at Laito. If looks could kill he'd be a smouldering pile of ash right now. Even Yui looked scared of that look in Amaya's eyes but she was more concerned about the three vampires before them.

"Real disappointing pancake." Ayato snarled. "Really thought you and cupcake were done with this whole running away thing. Yours truly is not impressed."

"Screw you." Amaya growled back.

"Oh little pup don't be like that." Laito sauntered towards her and Yui. "It's a shame you had to go and ruin our evening out, I was going to have us stop by my favourite lengire store and get some sexy-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Amaya suddenly snapped as she raised her hand, just about ready to slap Laito. But, before she could, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulled her arm painfully behind her back at an almost impossible angle and forced her down to her knees.

Amaya released a grunt of pain and looked out the corner of her eye to see which of the brothers pinned her down.

"Such a fowl mouth." Reiji scoffed as he increased the pressure he had on her arm, leaving Amaya to grit her teeth to stop herself from crying out in pain.

"Amaya!" Yui exclaimed fearfully as she looked at the pained expression on the brunette's face. "Reiji please, let her go! You're hurting her!"

"And why should that matter, pancake?" Yui jumper when she heard Ayato's voice right behind her. "I think cupcake deserves it."

Little by little Reiji slowly increased the pressure on Amaya's arm but the human still refused to cry out or plead for him to stop. She just kept her teeth clenched, trying her hardest to stop herself from showing her tormentors that they were getting to her.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're more trouble than you're worth." Reiji snarled, still slightly increasing the pressure. He was honestly surprised she wasn't screaming in agony right now. "You constantly fight the inevitable at every turn and go out of your way to try and run even though it's futile. You must know that no matter how far the two of you manage to run, we will always catch you. You'll never be able to escape so it is pointless to try."

"It's been a fun little game of chase, little pup but now you need to accept the consequences." Laito smirked.

"Perhaps I'll need to break your arm to make the message clear." Reiji's lips morphed into a sadistic grin. "Your bones will shatter with just a simple flick of my wrist." To exercise his point, he bent her arm back even further. Amaya couldn't hold it in anymore and finally released the scream of pain she was trying so hard to hold back.

"Reiji!" Yui was on the verge of tears. "Please, stop! We'll go back with you! Please just let her go!"

Ayato wrapped an arm around Yui and pulled her close to his chest. "I think so, pancake. And I'll make sure you never leave me again."

Laito released a deep, seductive chuckle as he knelt down in front of Amaya. "What about you, little pup?" He purred, placing his fingers under her chin. "Will you come back home with us the easy way or the hard way?"

Amaya was silent for several moments as she looked up at Yui who was pleading with her eyes not to fight anymore, it would only end badly. "...Fine..." She said.

"That's better." Reiji snarled as he released his hold on Amaya, sending her falling into Laito's open arms. She cringed in pain as she tenderly held her arm. Reiji hadn't broken any bones thankfully but it still hurt as all hell. "Don't think this gets you both off the hook, you both will be punished when we return home. Is that understood?"

Yui and Amaya cringed at the thought but they couldn't get away now. "Y-yes sir." Yui murmured fearfully as she looked down at her feet.

"Whatever." Amaya grumbled, cradling her arm. "Just take us back to the car so you can get it over with."

"The car?" Laito asked. "Oh no little pup I don't think we'll be driving back." He smirked.

Yui looked up in fear. "W-what do you mean?" She asked timidly. "How else-"

"Haven't you noticed, pancake? The moon is full." Ayato smirked behind her, baring his fangs.

Yui felt the color drain from her face. That meant...

"Yes, we creatures of the night are very thirsty at this time, but that's not the only thing that happens." Laito purred as he picked up Amaya into his arms.

Amaya was stunned as they levitated into the air. "W-what the hell?!" Amaya exclaimed. Were they flying?! How were they flying?!

"Now let's take you back home." Amaya's stomach dropped as they got higher and higher. She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away, her heart racing. But she wasn't aware that she ended up leaning her head against Laito's chest.

"Are you sure we can't take the car?!" Exclaimed Amaya.

"Aww, what's the matter, little pup? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"N-no! I just - Ah!" Amaya released a startled scream when the saw the ground get further and further away.

"You are, aren't you? Well isn't that adorable! Don't worry, I'll protect you." Laito cooed in her ear.

Amaya was too frightened to do anything other than shut her eyes and bury her face. Unfortunately, the only place she could hide her eyes was against Laito's chest. The vampire grinned at the sight. This was the perfect opportunity to have his little pup completely at his mercy.

"You know, little pup we are really, really high. Just look at the city below us." Laito smirked. Amaya tried to stifle her whimper, knowing she would completely lose it if she looked down. "It's quite the sight, little pup. Just take a look down."

Amaya shook her head, refusing to look down. _No! No way! Just get me down!_ Amaya was panicking. She gripped Laito's jacket like a lifeline, tears almost falling from her eyes. While Laito looked like he was having the time of his life. How much longer was he planning on tormenting her?!

Nearby, Ayato and Yui were in a similar situation. The sight of them so high up and the bustling city below them made Yui fearful and nervous as she had her arms wrapped around Ayato. The red-haired vampire couldn't help but smirk.

"Not scared are ya, pancake?"

"A-Ayato..." Yui cried, tightening her grip on Ayato and looking up into his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby. You really think I'm gonna drop my meal?" He suddenly loosened his grip on her, causing Yui to nearly fall out of his arms and scream. But, just before she could slip out to to bustling street bellow, Ayato reseccured his grip.

"Ayato! What was that?!" Yui exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest.

The vampire started laughing. "You should have seen your face, pancake! You're way too entertaining and your blood is way too tasty to just let you walk away. Once we get back home I'm going to remind you that you belong to yours truly."

* * *

It was past midnight when Makoto stepped into his house, clutching his shoulder. Had they dislocated it? Makoto really hoped not, he didn't think he could stomach going back out after dark to the emergency room. He'd never really thought too much of Laito as a person or a classmate until now but after that confrontation with him and his brothers...

Between Amaya wolfing down her food and the lewd glances Laito and Ayato were giving her and Yui, Makoto knew that that was far from an innocent outing with foster sisters. Laito and Ayato's words all but confirmed it.

"Mom? Dad, we need to talk-" Makoto cut himself off as he hurried into the empty living room. Crestfallen, he kicked himself for forgetting that his parents had left this morning. They were off on an anniversary vacation to Florida and wouldn't be back for two weeks. He would have to figure this out by himself. Should he go to the police? He couldn't just let this go. What if he talked to Amaya? Would she tell him anything, or was she still upset with him?

The brunette boy made his way to his room, lay down on his bed and sighed. It was relatively tidy for a teenage boy with a few posters of his favourite animes, a game system in the corner and a shelf lined with books, most notably a few on psychology. He reached for his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a small photograph of him and Amaya from a year ago, just a week before his leg had gotten broken. Amaya had her arm wrapped around him, was smiling at the camera and flashing a peace sign with her fingers while Makoto himself looked just as happy as he held the camera to take the picture. So many happy memories of their childhood together and the short time she spent as part of his family before the incident came flooding in his mind. She was the tomboy that never tried to hide who she was and he was the shy awkward boy who'd find comfort in books. Somehow, they complimented each other well. He'd keep her in line with teachers and help with her homework while she helped him feel more confident and come out of his shell. Despite how angry he'd been at her that day, she was still important to him. There was no denying the time they spent together was real.

He knew what he had to do. He had to ask Amaya what was really going on with her new family. Something told him his childhood friend and Yui were in danger.

* * *

Finally, Amaya could feel them descending. She felt herself being lightly set down on a familiar pathway. The brunette finally dared to open her eyes and look around. She found that they were back to the mansion's entrance.

Every instinct in her body told Amaya to take a last-ditch chance to run. The moment Laito set her down, she pushed herself forward and ran for the gate but just as quickly as she started running, she was pulled back.

"And where do you think you are going?" Amaya grunted in pain as her back collided with a strong chest. "You've been a very naughty little pup. Now how do you think it makes me feel when you run off like that?" Laito purred dangerously, licking his fangs.

"I don't care how you feel, you pervert!" Amaya snapped as she tried to wriggle out of his grip. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ayato and Yui in a similar struggle.

"Ayato, please that hurts!" Yui pleaded.

"Like I care, pancake!" Ayato smirked. "You belong here with us, especially yours truly."

"Neither of you are going nowhere." Reiji snarled coldly. "You were both thoroughly warned and you dare to try and leave again?"

"I told you, didn't I? I won't rest until both Yui and I are free from this hellhole and you monsters!" Amaya snarled, glaring daggers at the vampire that nearly broke her arm.

Reiji strode towards her. "In that case, perhaps you need another taste of discipline. I will see you both in the dungeon. Yui, I will punish you first.

"Look, This was all my idea. Yui didn't want to run again, but I pressured her into it. So at least don't punish her." Amaya spoke up.

"Amaya don't-!" Yui pleaded.

Reiji seemed to consider for a moment. "Well this is unexpected; no one has ever volunteered to be punished before..."

"Oh, little pup... are you into that sort of thing?" Laito teased, licking his fangs.

"No way in hell!" Amaya retorted. "I just don't think Yui should be punished for what I made her do!"

"Very well then." Reiji smirked deviously. "I'll accept your proposal. Follow me and be quick about it before I change my mind."

Amaya tried to follow right after Reiji, but Laito wasn't ready to let her go.

"Hey-"

"I'll see you in your room later tonight little pup." Laito whispered in her ear.

Amaya shoved Laito away and ran in the direction Reiji had gone. She followed the vampire inside. Amaya tried to stay back a few steps, but she feared Reiji's wrath if she fell behind. She was unable to see that Reiji was smirking in satisfaction.

Amaya wasn't sure what she was more afraid of; Reiji taking her to the dungeon, or his lab. She cringed at the thought of what her punishment would entail. Would he whip her again? Make her choke down another potion? Her mind was spinning. Reiji could sense the girl's heart racing. He snatched her wrist to make sure she couldn't make a run for it.

Yui watched silently in terror as Amaya was dragged away. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Ayato's hand on her shoulder and his lips against her ear.

"Reiji might have let you off the hook tonight, pancake but that doesn't mean that I'm letting you off so easily." Ayato growled. "Let's go."

 **So this doesn't show up anywhere in the anime but according to the wiki when there's a full moon they can fly. Me and DarkMaiden really liked that idea and wanted to include it here! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and let us know if you have any bite scene suggestions or ideas in general. We're playing around with a few ideas and I've put a poll up on my profile so be sure to vote on that.**

 **Seriously everyone thank you so much for all your kind words and support! it really does make mine and DarkMaiden's day to hear that!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Kiss And An Iron Maiden

**Hey there guys! Woah! Another chapter already?! Yay for progress! A lot of you guys wanted to see more Ayato X Yui and I wanted to write more of my ship so here you go! Once again a very special thank you to DarkMaiden95 for all her help, being a great friend and an amazing co-author! We sadly still don't own Diabolik Lovers though we wish we did. If we did, the game would be available in English :(**

 ** _Chapter 19: A Kiss And An Iron Maiden_**

"Reiji, please, don't hurt her!" It was too late, Reiji and Amaya had already vanished. Yui trembled in fear as Ayato placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Pancake, pancake, pancake," He snickered, pulling her tightly against his chest. "And here I was gonna reward you for not running off. But it looks like I have to punish you instead."

He snickered as he ran his hands down her sides. "A-Ayato please..." Yui shivered. "Amaya doesn't deserve this! She deserves to be free from this place!"

"Oh, is that right? You saying you don't like it here, pancake?" Ayato sneered. "And here I thought we were getting somewhere. Ever since cupcake showed up you've been displeasing yours truly."

"Ayato, I-"

"You've been talking back and running away. I don't want you trying to escape me. But, as pissed as I am about you trying to leave, at the same time... it's actually kinda hot."

"W-what?" Yui asked, turning to look at him. She was more than a little surprised to hear that.

"I like having a little spice in my prey," Ayato smirked, licking Yui's neck rather sensually. "It keeps things interesting. Really turns me on. Now come on. Let's get started with your punishment."

Yui yelped as Ayato scooped her into his arms. "A-Ayato please!" Yui exclaimed. She screamed as she was whisked away. Yui felt herself being pushed on her back and released a startled shriek. She braced for the hard impact, only to land on a plush red sofa. She gasped as she looked around the new space she was taken to, there was a prominent theme of red with two large, comfortable sofas, a soft rug and to her surprise, a strange metal container just laying on the carpet in the middle of the room. Yui was pulled away from her observations when she felt Ayato climb on top of her.

"So, pancake where should we start?"

"S-Start what?"

"Aww, that's so cute. You're still so innocent, aren't you?" Ayato gave Yui's neck another long, sensual lick. Yui cringed in discomfort as she felt Ayato's icy hand start to slide up her shirt. All at once, she realized what Ayato must have meant.

"No, please! I'm not ready for... that!"

"No? What if I am, pancake?" Ayato smirked as he looked down at her terrified expression. "That's it, You really know how to turn me on with that look."

"I... thought I was too small for your liking!"

"Come on, give me some credit, pancake," Ayato purred, licking Yui's cheek and taking in her scent. His hand continued to glide across her stomach, slightly pushing up her shirt to reveal her midriff to him. "A big rack is nice to have, but you more than make up for that in other ways." He grinned darkly, opening his mouth to reveal his fangs.

"No!" Yui frantically slapped her hands onto her stomach, desperately trying to cover herserlf and block his access.

"Aw, you don't want my fangs there?" Ayato smirked as he took her wrists in his hands and pulled her arms above her head. "Come on, pancake you're in my room, you don't need to hide from me. Reiji's not here to be a buzzkill. We can go completely nuts." Ayato licked his fangs lecherously, admiring Yui's form beneath him.

"Ayato, I'm begging you! Please I'm not ready!"

Ayato seemed to ignore her as he looked down at her body, leaning down and diving into her neck, his fangs piercing her skin. Yui bit her lip, trying and failing to stifle her cries of pain as he drank her blood. "S-Stop it! I'm serious!" The blonde pleaded as Ayato's hands traveled all over her body, stroking her partially exposed stomach.

"Relax, pancake. Just let loose and give yourself to yours truly." Before Yui could stop him, Ayato pushed her shirt up even further. "Mmm, that's quite a sight. Yours truly is pleased. Your body is all mine tonight."

"Ahh-Ayato!" Yui gasped, trying to push the vampire off her as she felt him reach for her bra strap. Yui started to scream, terrified that Ayato was going to take her in a much different way that she wasn't ready for. "Stop! I said I'm not ready for this, please! We're too young!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything. Yet." He chuckled in amusement. "But that doesn't mean I won't sneak a preview." Ayato was caught off guard when Yui kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Get off!" She exclaimed as she ran for the door. Yui frantically pulled her shirt down and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "No! No please let me out!" She released a startled gasp as a pair of hands reached out and slammed the wall just beside her head. Yui whipped her head around, discovering Ayato just inches away, caging her with his arms.

"You're not going anywhere, pancake. Ooh, this takes me back," he purred, leaning in to her until their noses were almost touching. Ayato wrapped his arms around the blonde before she could shove him away.

"I've got to say, I've enjoyed myself a lot since you've arrived." He pulled her back into the room and gently swayed Yui, as if dancing to a waltz only he could hear. "Your blood is the most delicious I've ever tasted. Don't get me wrong, cupcake's tastes better than most humans but you... you're something else."

"What does that mean?" Yui asked.

"Means I like you, pancake. And not just as my blood bag. I want _you_."

"I... still don't understand." Yui's scarlet cheeks suggested otherwise.

Ayato leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You're going to be mine. Forever."

"Yours? What does that-" Yui was cut off by Ayato capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She felt his tongue sliding into her mouth as Ayato began to push her back towards the sofa.

Yui's eyes widened in shock as she was pushed down to sit down on the plush seating and Ayato climbing on her lap, his legs on either side of her. This kiss felt different than the one from the pool back then or the one Kanato forced on her. It was almost... loving? While Ayato was being passionate, he wasn't being forceful, and he seemed to be going out of his way not to cause her pain. The way his lips carresed hers and tried not to hurt her with his sharp fangs, he was taking extra care to make the experience pleasant. His hands travelled up her sides but the touch was gentle. Yui was barely aware of her eyes closing on her or her hands reaching up to rest upon his broad shoulders.

Soon, Ayato released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers and grinned devilishly, taking in a few deep breaths. "You're a pretty good kisser, pancake. Been practicing lately?"

Yui's eyes burst open and her cheeks turned bright red again. "No... I..."

Ayato snickered. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. But in all serious, that was great. We should make out more often." A smirk spread across Ayato's lips. "Now, why don't we get ready for bed?"

"I-I'll go back to my room then..." Yui tried to get up from underneath him but Ayato grabbed her wrist.

"No, you're staying in here with yours truly." He sneered. "Especially after that hot makeout session. Yours truly demands more."

"What?! But... you don't have a bed!" Yui stammered, looking for an excuse to escape to the relative safety of her own bedroom.

"Of course I do!" Ayato glanced to the large metal container on the floor. "See that? Yours truly sleeps in an iron maiden."

"A-an iron maiden?!" Yui gasped in fear. "One of those torture devices with the spikes?" She'd heard about them in one of her old history classes back at the church. How victims were shoved inside and killed from being impailed by the hundreds of shard, deadly spikes. The thought of such a device existing had always terrified her.

"Oh relax, pancake the spikes have been removed." Ayato climbed off of Yui's lap, took Yui's wrist and led her to the torture instrument. Yui visibly trembled in fear. How could Ayato sleep in such a thing?! "Come on, don't be such a chicken," Ayato laughed, opening the lid of the Iron Maiden.

To Yui's surprise, the inside looked quite plush and comfortable with a deep red interior. He really did have the spikes removed. If not for knowing what it was, Yui would have thought it really was just a bed.

"Relax, it's not gonna bite you." Ayato grinned. "Go on, climb in."

Yui shook her head, still uncomfortable with the thought of willingly going into Ayato's bed. "But...I can't sleep in my clothes! I need my night-" she started saying the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Way ahead of you, pancake." Ayato tossed Yui the familiar pink fabric. Where had he grabbed that from?! "You can go change in the bathroom. I'll wait."

Yui hurried into the bathroom before Ayato could change his mind, locking the door behind her.

* * *

When Reiji told Amaya she was going to be punished, she wasn't expecting to be on her hands and knees with her sleeves rolled up scrubbing the floor. Couldn't he just whip her and be done with it? That was what went through her mind as Reiji watched her like a hawk, his whip often smacking against his hand. She could feel his dark gaze on her as he supervised.

Finally, Reiji smacked the whip one time too many. "Would you STOP THAT?! If you're going to whip me, just do it!" Amaya roared, turning to give Reiji a burning glare.

"I will whip you when I see fit." Reiji snarled. "Unless of course you're starting to find the experience pleasurable."

"No way in hell! Shut it!" To his surprise, the human started to rise up to her feet and reached for the weapon. But Reiji easily pushed her back down to her knees. When she made a move to try and stand again, As Reiji struck Amaya's palm with the short brown whip, leaving a long gash. Amaya released a small yelp of pain.

"Did you forget this was a punishment?" Reiji snarled.

"Being within ten feet of you is a punishment all on its own!" Amaya growled.

"Get back on your hands and knees and continue cleaning." Reiji ordered.

"How long are you going to keep me doing this?" Amaya demanded. It was coming up to an hour of her endlessly scrubbing the seemingly pristine hardwood floor and her arms and hands were starting to hurt.

"Until I'm satisfied."

"Fine. Then I'm taking an indefinite break." Amaya aggressively threw the sponge to the floor, pushed herself back up and started walking towards the door.

Reiji grabbed her wrist, yanking her back towards him. "You are not going anywhere. You will continue until this floor is spotless. And you will leave when I allow it."

"Or what? You'll whip me? Is that the only trick you have?" Amaya retorted.

Reiji responded with throwing her to the floor and whipping her arm. Deciding she had nothing to lose, Amaya grabbed at the whip before he could hit her again, this time making sure she had a firm hold.

"Let go of my whip and accept your punishment like a good girl." Reiji snarled, clearly displeased with her.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" The pair looked back to find Subaru in the doorway. His crimson eyes could have burned a hole through steel. "Seriously I could hear you from all the way in my room. Some of us are trying to get homework done."

"Since when do you do homework?!" Amaya challenged. Subaru definitely didn't seem like the type to take school seriously.

"Shut up." He growled, clenching his fist. The brief moment of Amaya's distraction was all Reiji needed to push her back down to the floor to her knees.

"Ack! Damn it!" She hissed when she felt Reiji was painfully twisting her arm behind her again.

"Perhaps I do need to break your arm."

"You know that means I can't scrub your precious floor, right?!" Amaya screeched when Reiji pressed even harder, threatening to snap her arm. "Okay, okay I get it! Let go!" Amaya caved, the pain becoming too much to handle.

"Do you really?" Reiji snarled, relishing her agony. "You clearly are the type of girl that needs to be put in her place and learn her lessons the hard way-" The next thing he knew, he was being shoved roughly back, forced to release Amaya's arm.

Amaya looked up, finding that Subaru had been her saviour. "She said she got it, already. You really want a crippled blood bag? You've already sliced her hand, so she's just gonna smear her blood all over the damn floor!"

Reiji clearly looked less than pleased with having his disciplinary tactics undermined by his youngest brother. Amaya was breathing heavily, cradling her arm and trying to soothe the pain. "Miss Senshi is being punished for trying to escape," Reiji growled, baring his fangs at Subaru.

Subaru looked down at Amaya in dissatisfaction. "Seriously? Again?" He asked.

"Yes, again, snowy locks! Didn't I tell you I'd never stop trying to get Yui away from you?!" Amaya snapped. "Now, did you want something, or are you just here to throw a fit for no good reason?!" Amaya was seriously tempted give Subaru a piece of her mind.

"Yes, Subaru, are you quite done criticizing my methods?" Reiji snarled, clutching his whip and narrowing his eyes at his youngest brother.

"No, I'm not. Either pick something quieter, or put a gag on her!"

"Why don't we put a gag on you?" Amaya groaned, getting a headache from the silverette's constant shouting.

"That's quite enough." Reiji snarled as he looked down at Amaya. "You, keep cleaning."

"Or you'll whip me some more?" Amaya growled.

Reiji roughly grabbed Amaya's arm, twisting it painfully again. "I'll do FAR worse than just whip you."

"Hey, that's enough." Subaru snarled as he grabbed Amaya's arm and pulled her away from Reiji.

"Subaru what do you think you're doing?" Demanded Reiji, clearly unhappy.

"Making sure you don't break the blood bag."

"And why would I trust you with her? You were the one shouting for her to be killed in the first place."

"Well maybe I changed my mind." Subaru snarled.

"Uh... what?" Amaya looked at Subaru uneasily. Reiji looked at his youngest brother, equally shocked at what he'd just said.

"Just come on." Subaru growled as he started dragging Amaya away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Amaya found herself even more nervous than she was with Reiji. She was bleeding from her hand, and Subaru had already proven he had serious anger issues.

"Subaru! Get back here with her! Her punishment is not done!" Amaya could hear Reiji's angry voice as she was pulled away.

Amaya released a gasp as she was taken to another hallway of the mansion. She looked around to see if she could recognize it, but it didn't look any different from the others in this maze of a mansion. Subaru stood silently inches away from her. Amaya couldn't help but look at the silver-haired, irritated-looking vampire in confusion. Why did he save her? He had taken her away from Reiji but didn't have to. Amaya released a sigh as she approached him.

Amaya released a sigh. "Look, Subaru. I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks I guess. But, why did you 'save' me? I know it wasn't out of kindness-"

Subaru suddenly reached out and wrapped his arm around her wait and pulled her against his chest, causing Amaya to release a small grunt. "Don't get the wrong idea here." Subaru growled. "I just wanted a drink from a healthy blood bag."

"Oh, don't worry. I have no illusions that you're a decent being." Amaya quipped, shoving him as hard as she could. She figured it must have been something like that.

"Just shut up and give me your blood." Subaru growled, pulling her tighter against him and roughly pulling down her shirt collar to expose her shoulder to him.

"Hey! My hand's already bleeding here!" Amaya thrust her wounded palm in Subaru's face, stopping just short of smacking his nose.

"You saying you want me to lick your hand?" Subaru growled.

"N-no! But I don't want you biting me, either!"

"Then deal with it." Subaru snarled as he opened his mouth and bit into her shoulder, a tight grip on her shirt collar and around her waist and the taste of her sweet blood.

"Get OFF me!" Amaya protested but she was in too much pain to put up much of a fight. "I thought you hated me! Aren't you always complaining about having to babysit me?!"

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy your blood." Subaru growled against her skin.

"Ugh! You leeches make me sick! Getting your next fix of blood is all you care about-"

"SHUT UP!" He suddenly snapped. Subaru thrust his closed fist into the wall, leaving a crater-like dent. Amaya felt the color drain from her face as she pictured her skull in his path. Her instincts told her to turn and run. Amaya kicked Subaru roughly in the knee. All she could think about was getting away from him.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled as he pulled her back. "I'm not done with you yet." He mercilessly bit back into her shoulder. Amaya was helpless as she was in his arms. Subaru continued to drink her blood, Amaya struggling to get him off with little to no success. Subaru only stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"That's quite enough, Subaru. I don't want her fainting before she's able to complete her punishment.

Subaru rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Reiji! You'll just break her and make her useless for us!"

"I certainly will not. She needs to learn there are consequences to her actions." Reiji scoffed, his red eyes locking on to Amaya. "You've taken your break, Miss Senshi now you will return to the entrance hall and continue scrubbing the floor."

"And if I say no?" Amaya challenged, trying not to overexert herself. She felt absolutely drained from Subaru's bite.

"That's quite enough of your insolence." Reiji snarled. "Subaru, hand her over."

Subaru replied by angrily baring his fangs, still dripping with Amaya's blood. Amaya had a nasty feeling she was about to be in the middle of a violent tug-of-war.

"Come now, I think you've had enough." Reiji scolded.

"Tch, fine whatever." Subaru growled as he let go of Amaya, letting her fall down to her knees.

Before she could try to run for it, Reiji lifted Amaya into his arms, causing a sudden wave of dizziness in the brunette. "Come along now, you're not going anywhere until that floor is spotless." Reiji said as he dragged her away. But, before Reiji left, he turned to Subaru. "Fix that dent you just made in the wall."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he grumbled in irritation as he watched Reiji take Amaya away. No one noticed Laito peeking from around the corner, watching the pair with wide green eyes and a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Yui gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror after changing into her nightgown. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the memory of the kiss Ayato gave her. Why would Ayato have said those things to her or kissed her that way? Was he messing with her? Yui didn't know what to make of his behaviour. He would often make fun of her and demand her blood but never said something like that.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey pancake! You changed yet?" Ayato's voice spoke through the door. "Yours truly is getting lonely."

"Y-yes I'm coming..." Yui said nervously. After taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and gasped in shock at the sight of Ayato standing just inches in front of the door. He had already changed and was wearing nothing but red pyjama pants.

"For a second I thought you left again. That's what happened the last time you and cupcake spent too long in the bathroom." Ayato laughed to himself. "But then I remembered there's no way for you to run off now."

Yui gasped as he reached out, grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into his room. The pair started walking towards the open iron maiden, Yui growing more and more nervous with each step.

"A-Ayato I-I don't-"

"What's the big deal, pancake?" Ayato interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I've been in your bed."

Yui's cheeks turned bright pink of the memory of waking up next to the red-head. "T-that was different! I didn't know you were there!"

"Don't be such a baby. Come on, I told you it won't bite." Ayato led her to the iron maiden. But when Yui refused to move any further, Ayato started getting annoyed. "Pancake, come on. Get in."

Yui shook her head, like a child not wanting to follow a parent's instructions. "Ayato, please." She pleaded. "Can't I just go back to my room?"

"Like hell you can." Ayato snarled as he reached down and picked her up bridal style, causing Yui to release a startled yelp. She had no control as she was placed inside the iron maiden and Ayato climbed on top of her. "You're not leaving me tonight, pancake so you might as well get comfortable. Now, where were we?"

 **Thanks so much for reading you guys! So next chapter let me know if you want to head back to the night school or have another chapter at the mansion. I've got a poll up on my profile with specifics if you want to check that out. Be sure to leave a review, your support is very much appreciated.**


End file.
